A Chance to Love
by KHfan22
Summary: Rika, Sora, Donald, and Goofy go on another adventure fighting Heartless and a new enemy. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II.
1. Roxas

**Disclaimer**:

KHfan22: I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters and plot. I own my own characters.

Sora: Aww she beat us! TT

Roxas: We'll beat her next time... --"

Kairi/Namine: sigh

Rika/Krixa: giggles

_**

* * *

**_

Roxas

Roxas looked at the wooden carving of a small group of friends. He was in the middle with a girl at his right and a man at his left. Every time he looked at it he would feel a warm feeling inside him, but he didn't remember how he got it from the start. He grabbed it careful not to break it and looked under it.

_Was friends, are friends, always friends_.

He smiled. "Was friend, are friends, always friends." He repeated. "I like that, but…" He frowned. "Who are you?" He asked the carving.

It stood motionless and he placed it on his bedside table.

He dressed up and got ready to meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

* * *

_Six days later_

Master Yen Sid watched Rika's sleeping form worried by the fact that she hasn't told him anything about her visions.

Was she keeping them a secret or did she have no visions for the past year?

"Sora…" Rika whispered and he frowned.

He was sure that she had visions and was keeping it from him.

The question was why?

He could easily use his magic to see those visions, but he didn't want to hurt her. He retreated back to his desk and waited for the boy she had long waited for.

* * *

I walked towards Yen Sid's desk and he looked at her.

"Good morning Rika," He said. "Hello, Master Yen Sid." I said.

He shook his head. "No, my dear, call me Yen Sid. You are no longer my student." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The boy you are looking for is near." He said and I froze.

"Sora? He's here?" I asked.

"Not here, just near." He chuckled.

I smiled.

"And when they come and set off for their journey, that time is your time to leave me." He said.

"Leave you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have taught you all I know and all the knowledge of the journey ahead of you. You are a very bright student." He said.

I blushed and bowed. "Thank you, Master- I mean, Yen Sid." I said.

He smiled and we both looked at the door. "Ah, we have visitors. Who do you think they are?" He asked.

"I'm certain they're not Sora, Donald, and Goofy." I said.

"We'll let the three travelers handle the job." He said lacing his fingers and looking at me.

I walked to the window and watched the three figures walk out from a purple train.


	2. Rika

_**Rika**_

I sat on my bed with my eyes closed waiting for Yen Sid, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I heard a knock and smiled. I opened the door to see Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether. "Oh, hello." I said.

"Hello Rika, we would like to say good bye before you go." Flora said.

I smiled. "It was great being with you." I said and sat on my bed.

"And it was a pleasure having you here!" Meriwether said.

"We know you like blue the best so." Fauna said and tapped her wand.

I jumped to see a bow and arrows on the ground in front of me.

The bow was a strong Oak with the string I used on my first bow.

I picked up the bow and looked at it. "Amazing!" I said.

"Well, we best be off! We need to make Sora new clothes!" Meriwether said.

I smiled. "I'll be waiting for him here." I said.

Flora nodded and I gave each fairy a hug. They closed the door and I looked at the bow.

There was a sapphire stone in the middle of the bow.

I closed my eyes and heard a knock.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

After I got my new clothes and my new drive powers, I went back to Yen Sid's room.

"Now, before you go on with your journey, I want you to meet someone." He said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Follow me." He said walking past us and down the hall.

I looked at Donald and Goofy and they shrugged before we all followed him.

Yen Sid stopped at a door and he knocked on the door.

"The door's open." A voice said.

I looked at Donald and Goofy, but they still had their puzzled look.

Yen Sid opened the door and walked in.

I froze at the sight of the girl sitting on the bed.

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I watched Yen Sid walk in and stared at the boy who came in followed by a Duck and a Dog. I smiled.

"Rika!" Sora ran up to me and I stood up. He stopped and looked at me.

"I told you I would see you again." I said.

"You... You got your vision back." He said.

"That's right." I said.

"Rika!" Donald and Goofy cried and hugged me.

I smiled and they let me go. I looked at Yen Sid and he was happy. I was released from Donald and Goofy's hug and looked at Sora. "No hug for me Sora?" I asked.

Sora walked up and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him around the waist and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm never losing you again." He whispered.

"I'll try not to run off." I said.

He laughed and broke the hug.

My eyes widened a bit from the tears he had on his face.

I touched his cheek and he frowned.

He touched his cheek too and jumped before wiping his eyes. "I... wasn't crying!" He said and turned.

I smiled.

"When you're done, I have one more gift for you." He said.

We walked out and saw the Gummi Ship.

Sora smiled at me before entering the Gummi Ship. He stepped aside and bowed to me. "After you, Lady Rika." He said.

I laughed and walked in. "You're a true gentleman, Sir Sora." I said and he smiled.


	3. The World of My Vision

_**The World of My Vision**_

"Just one world?" Sora asked.

I shrugged. "I guess." I said. I already looked at the Gummi Ship when I found it. "Let's go check it out anyways. I think it might be a world we've been in." I said.

We walked around and Sora ran up to see a broken down castle. "It's Hollow Bastion!" He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the castle where we fought Maleficent." He said.

"But I don't remember seeing this." Goofy said.

"I hope Leon and the Gang are okay." Donald said.

I looked at them smiling. "I would love to see them." I said.

"Right, let's go." Sora said.

We looked up and saw heartless disappearing.

"It looks like we have some fighting to do." Goofy said.

Sora, Donald, and I nodded.

We all walked around and jumped at a white digital disk appearing around us.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"That's our town new defense Mechanism!" Yuffie said.

I looked up and Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed my gaze.

"Yuffie!" Sora said.

She gave us a salute, but cried, "Watch out!" She said.

A Dusk attacked Sora and I blasted fire at it.

"Huh?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at us.

I smiled. "I was Yen Sid's assistant." I said.

We all attacked the Dusks and Yuffie jumped down to us.

"I see you're in top shape and better!" Yuffie said looking at me.

"Well what did you expect?" Sora asked hitting his chest. "I see you are in top shape too." He said.

"Well what did iyou/i expect?" Yuffie asked mocking him.

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great, but Cloud misses you, Rika." Yuffie said.

"I guess so; we always had a brother/sister relationship." I said.

"Hey, Yuffie, have you seen any sign of the King and Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nope." She said and walked off.

Sora frowned and Yuffie turned to us again.

"But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again!" She called.

Sora stood up straight and brought three fingers at his head. He recited in a deep voice: "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked.

Donald and Goofy snickered as Sora rubbed him nose in triumphant.

I looked at the roof and watched the dark hoods disappear.

"Everybody is working on stuff over at Merlin's house." Yuffie said. "Come on!" She said and ran off.

We followed, but I looked back seeing a dark hood disappear right where we were.

"I'll meet Leon, Aerith, and Cid later, Sora." I said.

"Right, be careful." Sora said.

I waved at them and ran off to find my "big brother". Just as I expected, I found him looking exactly as I saw in my vision a year ago. I crept up to him and jumped on him.

He turned and I smiled. "R-Rika!" He gasped and hugged me.

I hugged back. "I see you're looking as handsome as ever." I said.

He looked at my face and kissed my cheek.

"I thought I would never see you again." He said.

"Please, Cloud! I could never leave you and not visit!" I said.

He smiled.

I looked around sitting on the wall. "This world, Hollow Bastion… It's just like what I saw in my visions." I said.

"See I told you you're a mysterious fortune-teller." He said.

I smiled and looked at the sky. "I can't wait to see the other worlds." I said.

"You will if you're with Sora, Donald, and Goofy." He said.

I nodded. "Of course; I have to go, I'll see you later." I said. I gave him a hug and I ran off to Merlin's house.


	4. Organization XIII

_**Organization XIII**_

"Hey Rika! Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Sora said and gave me a card.

I looked at it and put it in my skirt pocket. I looked up at Leon, Aerith and Cid.

"Sora told us that you go your vision back." Aerith said.

I nodded.

"We were just talking about how Sora, Donald, and Goofy where sleeping in cold storage." Cid said.

I laughed and looked at them. "I'm afraid that's true." I said.

"Why? Were you with them?" Aerith asked.

"No, I just had visions about them." I said.

"At least you remembered us the whole year." Sora said.

I gave him a grin and he looked away.

"Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked seeming to remember them now.

The three shook their heads.

"We're sorry, but tell us how we can help alright?" Aerith asked.

"Thanks." Sora said.

Cid walked up to Sora and leaned in making Sora jump. "Don't be thanking us just yet." He said.

"Hollow Bastion has a new problem." Leon said.

"You mean Heartless and Nobodies?" Sora asked looking for Cid's shoulder.

"That's right!" Yuffie said.

"Looks like you need our help." Sora said.

"We need anybody who is willing to help. Will you help?" Leon asked.

"Like we would say no?" Sora asked.

"Right, I forgot who I was dealing with." Leon said and walked to the door. "Follow me to the Bailey." He said and walked off.

Merlin came and greeted us, "I thought it was you, I hope I'm not too late." He said.

"Sora and the others agreed to help us." Aerith said.

"Splendid! I see you forgot most of your magic." He said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell silent.

I smiled.

Merlin taught them how to use fire and we ran off to meet Leon.

He showed us a dark castle and a few Nobodies walking around.

"We'll handle them." Sora said.

"That's good to hear. So Sora, Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"Well there's this guy, Pete, who's going around plotting with the heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the nobodies." He said.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge too!" Goofy said.

"You called?" A deep voice asked.

Sora ran out and looked around.

"You're doing well." He said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked summoning his keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration." The voice said and dusks appeared.

Donald and Goofy fought them and more Dusks came towards the gate.

They swiped at me and I held out my hand. "Blizzard!" I said and they froze in their place.

"Blizzard too?" Sora asked.

More Nobodies came and I attacked them with my magic. For the big ones that I couldn't defeat with simple magic, I used my bow.

I pointed my arrow as they advanced and shot my arrow.

It turned into a blue laser and went through a couple nobodies in a row.

Sora and I ran out of the Bailey and the voice called again.

"The Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon. If only it was in more… capable hands." He said and laughter was heard.

"Show yourselves!" Sora demanded.

I looked up to see the ones in black hoods. I stared at the last one who appeared.

He or She was shorter than the rest and for some reason I felt as if that particular Nobody was a part of me.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy said.

"Good now we can settle this!" Sora said.

"What a shame… And here I thought we could be friends." He said.

"Don't talk to us that way!" I said.

"Oh, Rika… the Seer of Hearts. It's an honor to meet you." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm just Rika, I don't have another name." I said.

"Oh, and I thought you knew everything." He said.

"Of course, Seer's visions come randomly." The last one that appeared said.

Sora growled and he got ready to jump.

"Don't waste your energy boy. We'll meet again." The middle one said and they all disappeared in laughter.

Donald tried to run after them but one of the members appeared in front of us.

I felt a strange feeling towards him too.

"What's the big idea?" Donald yelled at him.

"Oopsy-daisy." He said.

"Move!" Sora said.

"Now do you think that's polite shutting me down like that?" He asked.

"I said get out of the way!" Sora said.

He gave a chuckle. "As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." He said.

"Then we're going to have to make you move!" Donald said.

"See that would work- If I was just any dude, but I'm not. I'm from the organization. Nothing "old" about me." He said.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody Flunkies did the fighting!" Sora said.

"Oh dear. I think you got the wrong impression." He said.

"You're going to cry?" Sora asked.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" He said.

"Remind me?" Sora asked.

He gave a laugh and pointed at Sora. "That right, he used to give me the same look." He said.

"... I guess you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said.

"Gee… I just don't know." He said. He sighed and looked back as an organization member appeared.

"Are you still playing with them?" She asked.

"Hey there! What? Did he tell us to leave?" The organization member asked.

"Let's just go!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine…" He said and disappeared.

"Wait!" I yelled and the girl looked at me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll find out someday." She said and disappeared.

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes.

Sora took out his membership card and it glowed.

The tip of Sora's Keyblade glowed and he pointed it to the ground.

I gasped as a vision spread across my head.

_A boy, Roxas, walked to a place called the Usual Spot. He met his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He sat down on his seat and listened to Hayner speak._

_They laughed, but Roxas was the first to stop._

_"Roxas, did you bring the wooden carving?" Olette asked._

_"Yeah." Roxas said and took it out of his pocket._

_"Wow, it's so detailed! Umm… Who's that?" Olette asked and pointed at a girl._

_"That's the mystery of it. I don't know who it is, but I'm sure that's me." Roxas said. He tipped it and read the bottom._

_"_Were friends, are friends, Always friends_." He said._

_"Do you know who gave it to you?" Pence asked._

_"No, but I really like what it says." Roxas smiled._

_"Well, keep it. You might meet the person who gave you it some time." Hayner said._

_"Yeah, that's what I plan on doing." Roxas said._

I opened my eyes and looked at Sora.

"Hey, Sora." I said.

He looked at me.

"Check your pockets." I said.

He frowned and patted his jackets and pants.

He jumped and pulled out a wooden carving that I saw in my vision.

I walked up to it and took it.

"I never had that before." Sora said.

I looked at the bottom and nodded.

"Were friends, are friends, always friends." I said.

"Were friends, are friends, always friends… I like that." Sora said.

I smiled. "Here." I said and handed it to him.

"What?" He asked.

I smiled. "It was in your pockets, so, it's yours." I said.

"But, I don't remember getting it from someone." He said.

"Still, keep it." I said.

He took it and put it in his pockets. "Come on let's go." He said.

I nodded and we ran off saying good bye to Leon.


	5. Wolf Heartless

_**Wolf Heartless**_

Sora looked at the carving. "I wonder who they are." He said.

I leaned over to take a good look and shrugged. "But he looks almost like you." I said pointing at the middle figure. 'Roxas…' I thought.

"Really?" He asked and looked at it closely.

I smiled and looked out the window.

"Oh, Rika, You know magic right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Maybe you can teach us?" Sora said.

Donald and Goofy looked at me.

"Why would I refuse?" I asked and they smiled.

"But there is a faster way." I said and touched the tip of Sora's fingers with my own.

He shivered and looked at me.

"I gave you the ability for Blizzard. I'll give you others along our journey." I said while giving Donald and Goofy the magic element.

They smiled and we continued onwards the new world.

We walked around and Goofy stopped. We walked over and saw a black shadow of a dragon with a person looking at it.

"A heartless?" Donald asked.

"It can't…" I said, but Sora told his suggestion.

The two agreed and they ran off.

"Gwarsh, maybe we should look before we leap!" Goofy suggested, but I sighed.

Sora and Donald scared the two and a red lizard jumped into the person's arms.

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked.

"That's right! I know you heard of me!" The red lizard said.

"Mushu?" I asked Sora and he nodded.

"I imagined him bigger…" I said.

Sora shrugged and watched Mushu ramble on until he noticed it was us.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Rika!" Mushu said.

"You know them?" The girl asked.

"Know them? We used to kick all kinds of heartless butts together! Yeah, I help them in lots of tight spots, because I'm the mighty dragon!" Mushu said and leaned on Sora's leg. "Right?" He asked looking up.

Sora moved his foot and Mushu tumbled over. "Something like that." Sora said. "And you are?" Sora asked.

"I'm Mulan. I-I mean…" She made her voice deeper and Mushu said.

"Ping!"

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"Just Ping, I am son of Fa Zhou." She said.

I smiled.

"How do you know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians." She said.

Goofy stepped up. "We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody important as a family guardian." Goofy said.

"That's right! And that put you put you four up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here." Mushu said.

Mulan looked at Mushu then gave us a nervous smile.

"Well guess what, kiddies? It's payback time." Mushu finished.

Mulan gave a worried face. "Mushu…" She whispered.

"Nah, they don't mind, right?" Mushu asked.

"Hmm… Sounds fair." Sora said.

I nodded.

"Well Ping was on his way to the Imperial Army. We got to find the other recruits over at the training camp." He said.

"Would you join us? It will be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you." Mulan said in his boy tone.

"What do you mean fit in?" Sora asked.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Donald asked.

I smiled at them.

"You're pretending to be a boy aren't ya?" Goofy asked.

There was silence.

"What? You're a… girl?" Sora asked.

I frowned. "You make it seem like it's a bad thing." I muttered.

Mulan smiled. "You didn't notice?" She asked.

"Nuh-uh!" Sora and Donald said.

"I think it is working." She said.

"I don't know... these two would fall for anything. I bet Rika found out before them even if she is blind!" Mushu said.

"You're blind?" Mulan asked and I shook my head.

Sora put an arm around my shoulders. "Not anymore! She's all better now!" Sora said.

I smiled and gave a little blush.

We walked off towards camp.

"Wait, they don't accept girls in their army." I said.

"Oh right…" Sora said.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"I guess we'll have to leave you here…" Sora said.

I smiled. "No matter." I said and I rubbed my hands.

"What are you doing?" Goofy asked.

"I may know Thunder, Fire, Blizzard and all those other magic spells, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeves." I said and held an orb.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"Watch." I said and threw it to the ground.

There was a black smoke and everybody jumped.

"Rika!" Sora said and fell to the ground as a black wolf with a Heartless insignia on her forehead jump on him.

"What happened to Rika?" Mulan asked.

"She turned herself into a heartless." Goofy said.

Sora smiled and wiped off the saliva off him.

"I'm not sure if they'll accept animals, but I guess her form will do." Sora said and stood up. "Let's go."


	6. Isn't This Familiar?

_**Isn't This Familiar?**_

A/N: Ping will be used instead of Mulan

* * *

We reached the camp and I watched as Ping walk strangely.

I went in front of her and pushed her legs straight.

She looked at Sora and started walking normally. Well… almost.

Sora walked to a line and a man in a red armor pushed him.

"It's about time we got some grub." He said.

I growled at him and he growled back at me.

"Hey, no cutting!" Sora said.

"Get out!" Donald said.

The man turned and punched Sora.

I went to Sora and he waved his arm showing he was okay while rubbing his face.

Donald jumped on the man and the man tried to push him off.

Two other men came and the skinny one in yellow pushed the man and the wild duck.

"Hey a space in line!" He said and the man in red went to fight the yellow one, but Sora and Donald jumped in.

Sora fought the red one while Donald fought the yellow one.

I was about to pounce on them to stop when Ping pleaded them to stop.

They all stopped.

"Please?" The one in yellow asked.

"What a girl!" The one in red asked.

Ping looked at me and I shook my head.

I barked and they looked at me.

_Sora… you are not here to cause trouble._ I told him.

"But…" He said, but I shook my head. "Which side are you on? I got slugged!" Sora said.

I gave Sora a stern gaze and he crossed his arms.

"Ha, talking to a wolf when the wolf can't understand you?" The one in red asked.

"Maybe their freaks." The yellow one said.

I growled and Goofy held me back.

"See, Rika? You agree to pummel them right?" Sora asked, glaring at the two.

I shook my head and heard a voice of a man.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!"

We got in line by the man in yellow, the man in red, the big man in blue, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping.

I stood next to Sora.

The captain looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Why is there an animal here?" He asked and I stepped back behind Sora.

"Rika, is a loyal wolf sir, I think she's good enough for the army." Sora said and I looked up at the captain.

"I don't allow animals in the army," He said.

I dropped my ears.

"But if you say that she's good then I'll have her in the army, keep watch on her." He said and looked at the others before walking away.

The two men snickered and I growled.

Sora patted my head and glared at them. Sora was about to give them a punch again when Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

The soldiers ran off and I sliced the heartless quickly.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got to take a few heartless since I took almost all of them.

I knew that Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave more to Ping so she could defeat them and prove herself that she was good enough to be in the army.

We took all of the heartless and we reported to the captain.

"I see that wolf isn't any ordinary wolf." He said and patted my head. "Just what we need here. You three fight like a true soldier. You're in the army." He said.

I noticed him leaving and I tugged on his cape.

He looked back and I went to Ping.

"What about me sir?" Ping asked.

"Go home before you're killed." He said and my ears drooped.

"Captain, I'm sure you can give us a few missions so Ping can prove he's good enough." Sora said.

Captain Shang thought and nodded. "Alright then, here are the tasks I want you to do and you will start on them immediately. I'll be watching you." He said and walked off.

Sora looked at the scroll and opened it.

We looked at the first task and nodded.

"Let's start now." Ping said.

Sora patted my head and told me to lie down and sleep.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Go ahead, you rest. We'll handle this." He said.

I nodded and leaded for the lake.

I lay on a rock and closed my eyes taking a short nap. I was interrupted by a twig snap. I lift my head up and turned to see Sora.

He smiled and I gave a nodded. He got on the rock and sat down next to me.

_How were the missions?_ I asked

"Ping got accepted to the army." He said.

I rubbed my head against his waist which was the closest part to me since I was laying down on the rock.

He smiled and scratched my head.

I felt complete bliss and closed my eyes enjoying the comfortable scratch.

He stopped and I sighed in my head. He got on his feet and looked at me. "Come on, we're heading towards the mountains." He said and I nodded.

_There will be some bad things at the mountains. _I told him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll handle it." He said.

I saw a chain in his pocket sticking out and knew it was the charm Kairi gave him.

I grabbed it in my mouth and ran off.

"Hey!" Sora yelled and ran after me.


	7. Discovered

_**Discovered**_

I ran to the camp to see Ping, Donald, and Goofy talking.

They saw me and I hid behind Ping.

"What's going on?" She asked and looked up to see Sora panting.

"Rika… give me… back the… charm…" Sora said between breaths.

Ping looked at the charm hanging from my mouth and took it while scratching my head.

I let go and Sora took it from Ping while glaring at me.

I wagged my tail and he laughed knowing my cute puppy face overpowered his glare and anger.

* * *

We walked to the village in the mountains and we found Po, the man in the red armor, Chien-Po, the man in the blue armor, and Ling the man in the yellow armor.

Ling said that he saw Shan Yu in the cave and was afraid to go there by himself.

We went to the cave and found nothing there.

I sniffed around the cave while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping began to leave.

Sora looked back and Ping stopped to wait for us.

Once Donald and Goofy felt a barrier blocked us from them.

I ran towards Sora and Ping as a giant blade slammed on the floor. I growled and Sora and Ping got their swords. I charged at a Samurai heartless and it slashed me with its blade. I lay on the ground and Sora attacked the samurai that attacked me.

He gave me a potion and I stood up.

My front paws gave a dark energy glow and I slashed the samurai heartless.

It disappeared leaving giant HP balls.

Ping and Sora defeated the last Samurai heartless and the barrier disappeared.

"Let's go." Sora said and we walked out.

We gasped as the village was burnt down. We saw the Captain hurt and we ran towards him.

"The enemy… they attacked." He said and tried to stand up.

"Don't overdo it captain." Sora said and I nudged him to sit down.

"Captain, the enemy, where did they go?" Ping asked.

"Towards the summit." He said.

"We'll handle them! You go track the villagers." Sora said and looked at me.

"Watch the captain, Rika." He said.

I nodded and Sora took one last look at the burnt village.

"Let's go." He said.

They left and I ran off.

I summoned my bow and changed it into a stick. I trotted back to the captain and gave it to him.

He used it as a cane and patted my head, before we set off.

I sniffed the cold ground and felt Captain Shang stare at the insignia on my forehead.

We found a few of the crew and went around looking for more.

"Let's go to the summit, I think we'll get a better look there." He said.

I looked at him and knew he wanted to be in the battle, but I agreed by nodding my head and turning towards the summit.

On the way there he ditched the stick and started walking up the slope.

I took my bow away and followed him.

There was a rumble and we saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping running away from a group of heartless.

Po had a cannon and Mulan grabbed it to point it at the mountain.

She used Mushu to light it and it went off with Mushu on the cannon head.

An avalanche erupted and we ran away. After the avalanche attack I went to Sora and he hugged me around the neck.

We went to join the rest but found that Mushu told Ping's secret.

Captain Shang left us for his debt and the army went to the city.

Once they disappeared closed my eyes and in a poof of white smoke I turned back into my original self.


	8. Shan Yu

_**Shan Yu**_

We began to descend the mountain and I looked up at the hawk.

I heard it cry and then a yell from Shan Yu.

We looked down to see Shan Yu still standing.

I took my bow and pointed at him. "Don't worry I got it covered." I said.

"You're going to kill him?" Mulan asked.

"He's going towards the Imperial City, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Mulan didn't like the idea and I sighed putting it away.

"Fine, let's go to the Imperial City and warn Shang." I said.

We ran past the guards.

I looked at the guards and narrowed my eyes at them.

Shang saw Shan Yu and he ordered the guards to protect the emperor.

The guards turned into Heartless and Ping and Sora get ready to fight.

"No, go protect the Emperor. I'll handle the Heartless." I said.

"But Rika…" Sora said.

I turned. "That's an order." I said and smiled.

Sora nodded and they all ran off.

I turned to the Heartless.

* * *

I ran towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ping, Shang, and the emperor after their battle.

The Emperor came and began to recite all the things Mulan did.

Sora shook his head and sighed. "We get the picture." He said.

I smiled at his reaction and listened to the Emperor.

"You have saved us all." He said and bowed to Mulan.

The crowd cheered at Mulan and we congratulated her.

Shang gave Mulan the sword of Shan Yu and told all of us, "Thanks".

"Thanks? Is that all there is to say Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be more eloquent than that!" He said.

Mushu told us all about how the other guardians would have to make him a guardian.

Sora shook in anger and chased him.

Mulan smiled and gasped as the Sword of Shan Yu glowed.

Sora stopped and began to unlock the gate.

_A girl who looked like me held a wooden block. She took a knife and began scraping the wooden block._

_Time passed by and she scrapped the bottom of the now greatly carved figure._

_She looked at it and placed on a shelf filled with wooden carvings. She looked at the all them to the window. "Roxas… we miss you so much." She whispered._

I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Did you have another vision?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "Nothing important." I said.

He nodded and Shang walked up to me.

"So all this time you were the black wolf?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Interesting." He said.

I smiled.

"Well it's time to set off." Goofy said.

"You will be missed." The Emperor said.

"It is okay if we come back to visit?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Mulan said.

"We look forward to your visit." Shang said.

"Alright, you two play nice!" Sora said and he ran off.

"Whoa, watch it there soldier." Shang said.

Mulan ran up and hugged me. "Thanks for helping us." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "And if you want to get Sora's heart you can always come to me for advice." She said.

"W-what?" I asked and she smiled.

"That's payback." She said and I laughed.

I ran after Sora, Donald, and Goofy.


	9. Beast's Castle

_**Beast's Castle**_

"Hey I know you have more of the magic to give us." Sora said.

I sighed and nodded and touched his finger tips and gave a small smirk as he jumped back.

"Hey!" He said.

I laughed. "That is Thunder." I said and gave it to Donald and Goofy.

They yelped in shock and I walked off towards the Gummi Ship.

I heard running footsteps and I turned too late.

Sora scooped me up in his arms and he ran towards the Gummi Ship.

"Sora put me down!" I yelled.

"No way, Rika, This is payback." He said. He twirled me around and I clung on to him so I won't fall off. He stopped and I had my eyes closed tight. "Okay I'm putting you down now." He said.

I opened my eyes and he dropped me on the ground. "Ouch!" I yelled and glared at him.

He gave me a smile and then puppy eyes.

I blushed and stood up dusting my skirt and shirt. "I'll get back at you later." I said and winked at him.

He smiled and went into the Gummi Ship where Donald and Goofy stood waiting.

* * *

Sora closed the giant doors and I looked around the dark castle.

"Is this a world we've been in?" I asked.

"I don't remember a castle where we couldn't see anything." Sora said. He walked up asking, "Hey, what is this place?"

"It's huge!" Donald said.

"And sorta gloomy don't ya think?" Goofy asked.

"I wonder who lives here." Sora wondered.

There was a familiar roar and I smiled.

"The Beast." I said.

"The Beast?" They asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure of it," I said and crossed my arms. "But there's something in this castle that I don't like. I can't really put my finger on it." I said.

"If it's a problem Rika can't solve right away then that means it means extra trouble; we better find the Beast." Goofy said.

"Look!" Donald said and we saw a shadow heartless crawling around.

"Let's go!" Sora said and we ran after it.

We walked into a room and I looked at a rose on a table.

I summoned a fireball and walked towards the rose. I looked at it and Donald came up.

He jumped when the shadow appeared in front of him.

I blasted it with the fireball and we were surrounded by heartless.

We fought them for a while but heartless kept coming.

The door suddenly opened and a Beast came in.

I hopped over to one side as he swung his arms at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and me.

"Hey, Beast!" Sora said, but the Beast merely picked up the rose and walked away.

"Do you think he forgot who we are?" Goofy asked.

"With the heartless around, something has got to be up." Sora said.

"Let's go find Belle." I said.

Sora nodded.


	10. Belle, a Princess of Heart

_**Belle, a Princess of Heart**_

I looked around the castle and went up the east wing. I looked down the hall and heard a woman. "Sora, Donald, Goofy!" I called to them.

They came towards me and I went to the door at the end of the hall.

Sora told us to be quiet by putting his fingers to his lips.

We walked up to the door and Sora pointed at it.

I nodded.

Donald, who had the wrong idea, got in front of the door and barged in yelling like his tail was on fire. He was suddenly tackled with a hug by Princess Belle.

"Oh it's great to see you! Oh, Sora! Goofy! Rika!" Belle said.

"Hey there." I said, "Hello." Sora said and "Hiya!" Goofy said was heard from us in unison.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald yelled.

Belle put Donald on the ground and Donald collapsed from lack of air.

I held out my hand and made a small water ball.

Sora saw and looked closely at it. "Wow, I never saw that element. Except for Blizzard, but that's ice." He said.

I smiled. "It's just as I said. I have a few tricks up my sleeves." I said.

He smiled and I held it over Donald (with your hand over the water ball).

I made the water pop and water splashed onto Donald. I quickly stood up and Donald looked at us. I remained a straight face and Sora, Goofy, and Belle did the same.

"Who did that?" He asked.

"Did what?" I asked.

"The water!" He said.

"We didn't see any water. Right Belle?" Sora asked.

She nodded and Goofy nodded as well.

Donald looked at us and Belle gave him a towel to wipe his face.

While he wiped his face I smiled at Sora, Goofy, and Belle while they smiled back and snickering softly.

* * *

After talking about my vision and the problem with the Beast, we went off to look for a dresser.

I found the dresser first. "I found it!" I said and stared at it.

We all ran to her and she had her thinking face.

"What's wrong Rika?" Sora asked.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

I looked at him and he gave me a confused then worried look. "What is it Sora?" I asked.

"You kinda blanked out…" Goofy said.

I looked at the dresser. "It's nothing." I said and knocked on the dresser chest.

A face grew on the dresser and looked at me. "Can't I get some decent sleep around here?" She asked harshly.

"You will no longer be disturbed if you let us pass. We are here to help your friends." I said bowing.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised at the dresser and my actions.

"Oh! You're here to save us and what manners! You may pass of course!" She said.

"Wait? How? What?" Sora muttered speechless.

I smiled at the three bewildered boys. "Come on!" I said and ran down the hall.

We walked up to a gate and I narrowed my eyes.

Donald went up to listen past the door.

The eyes of the two figures on the door glowed. It grew a dark glow and Donald stepped back in surprise. It came alive and Donald was almost crushed.

We got ready to attack.

"Take cover!" I yelled and threw out my arms. "Thunder!" I yelled and Thunder zapped down at the Heartless.

It shook in pain and Sora hugged me tight before it punched us to the upper levels.

I landed on Sora and we stared at each other.

We blushed and I sat up in between his legs.

He sat up and winced.

"Hold on." I said and looked down.

Donald and Goofy were talking care of the little heartless at the lower level.

"Ouch…" Sora winced and tried to stand up.

"Here." I said and I lift my hands over us.

Two bells rang over us and he looked at me surprised.

"But… you can't use anymore magic." He said.

I summoned my bow and smiled. "For a while; go and fight, I'll try not to hit you." I said.

He nodded and jumped off to the lower level.

I pointed at the keyhole and shot the arrow.

It turned into a blue laser and it hit the keyhole. The Heartless shook in pain and turned into stone.

A dark ball came out and disappeared.

I jumped down and I smiled at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.


	11. No Excuses

**_No Excuses_**

We walked into the dungeon and I walked up to the candlestick, clock, and teapot and teacup on three chairs.

"There's nobody here." Sora said.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked.

"Did someone say rescue?" a voice asked.

I smiled. "Hey, remember that dresser earlier?" I asked Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Yeah… That was kind of freaky." Sora said.

"So you met the dresser!" a woman's voice said.

The items on the chairs came to life.

"I'm Sora." Sora said and pointed to us. "Donald. Goofy. Rika."

I smiled and the pot smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Potts; this is my son chip. That's Lumere, and that one you're holding is Cogsworth." Mrs. Potts said.

"We're glad you're okay." Sora said.

They went back to their chairs and Donald put Cogsworth down.

"Did someone put a spell on you too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, you are certainly correct." Cogsworth said.

"Ah, it seems so long ago." Lumere said.

"It was a cold winter's night. An old beggar woman came to ask for shelter, but the prince was too selfish and sent her away. The old woman was really an enchantress and turned the prince into a beast. We were turned into this." Mrs. Potts said.

I nodded. "Let's be on our way. I'm positive that there is something with the Prince. I don't really think he would lock up his servants." I said.

"Yes, let us leave this dungeon!" Lumere said and we walked out.

I looked around the hallway and walked out. I turned and waved my hand to see the coast clear. I walked towards a flight of stairs and jumped when a gargoyle statue became active.

It swung it's mace at me and I closed my eyes.

I looked up to see Sora's back at me with his keyblade out.

The gargoyle heartless was out of sight.

He turned at smiled at me.

I smiled.

"You have to be careful Rika. You could get hurt." He said.

I nodded and we continued walking towards Beast's room.

We reached the west wing and found Beast. We walked up to him after an organization member disappeared.

Beast roared at us and charged.

Everybody got out of the way and I threw out my arms.

"Light!" I said and Beast shielded his eyes.

He scratched my side and I fell on the ground.

"Rika." Sora said.

I stood up. "I'm alright. It's just a scratch." I said.

He didn't have the convincing look.

I pushed him away from the beast's claws landing on top of him. "I'll heal myself later." I said and Sora rolled both of us so I was under him.

"Sorry dodging." He muttered and we got up.

"Hold him; a few blasts of light will do the trick." I said.

Sora nodded and we ran off to attack.

Sora, Donald and Goofy held him tight and I hit Beast with a few blasts of light.

He fell to the ground and began to wake up. He saw Cogsworth and rubbed his head. "Cogsworth… what happened?" He asked.

"Well uh…" Cogsworth said and I kneeled next to him.

"You sensed danger and put Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumere in the dungeon. You wished them to be safe. You also put Belle to her room." I said and looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth.

They looked confused at first but realized it was a trick. They nodded and Beast groaned.

"Belle… I have been so cruel to her… She wouldn't want to talk to me." He said.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "She will talk to you, she was very worried." I said.

"She… was?" The Beast asked.

I nodded.

"Rika… Sora, Donald, Goofy… Thank you." He said.

"No problem, but who was that man in the black coat?" Sora asked.

"Xaldin! That's his name… He came from the darkness… He… used my anger to control me." He said. "He took my sorrow, my sadness, and my pain- he turned it all into rage!" He said.

"Don't worry, Beast, we'll handle him." I said.

"And I will assist you." He said. "But… Belle…" He pondered and I shook my head.

"You can go talk to her." Sora said.

"But…" He said and Sora didn't take no for an answer.

"No excuses! We'll help you!" Sora said.

I smiled and we went off.


	12. Swallowed in Darkness

**_Swallowed in Darkness_**

I herd Belle's cries of help and we ran to the Ballroom.

Belle ran to a door and I ran over to her.

The dark ball from the Heartless in the dungeon appeared.

I slipped my foot and fell on the ground.

The room quickly got dark and Sora yelled at me, but a hole opened under me and I fell into the hole.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

Donald, Goofy the Beast and I defeated the heartless and cheered.

"We did it!" I said.

"So you think." A voice asked and we looked back. He man in the black hood was there.

"Xaldin!" The Beast yelled and ran at him.

I ran after the beast and Xaldin got away.

We told the beast about nobodies and Belle got mad at him.

"I'm afraid time is running short!" Lumere said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember the rose?" He asked.

"You mean the one at Beast's room?" Donald asked.

"Yes, you see if the prince learns to love and earn love in return before the last petal falls…" Cogsworth said.

"The spell would be broken!" Lumere said.

"Really? You think he's going to make it?" I asked.

"We think so." Mrs. Potts said.

"Yep I think you're right!" Goofy said.

"I hope you're right." I said and my keyblade appeared. I looked at Donald and Goofy and opened a new gate.

"What happened?" The Beast asked.

"A new gate is opened." Donald said.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, but we're not leaving until we find Rika." I said.

We jumped and saw a dark portal.

I looked closely at it and saw a dark figure place Rika's body on the ground, before leaving. "Rika!" I yelled and ran towards her. I kneeled next to her and laid her head on my lap. "Rika, wake up!" I said.

"Do you think she… lost her heart?" Belle asked.

"No… No! She can't loose her heart!" I said. "Not again." I whispered.

"Maybe she didn't lose her heart." Goofy said. "If she lost her heart, then wouldn't Rika be in darkness?" Goofy asked.

"You're right, but what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Let's take her to the Gummi Ship. We'll figure this out later." Donald said.

I nodded and picked her up.

She was really light.

We said our goodbyes and walked off.

I stared at Rika and her breathing was slow and even. I smiled as I remembered my feelings for her the year before. "Rika… will you be alright?" I asked grasping her hand.

Her lips curved into a smile and her fingers let a small twitch.

I looked again for another sign, but there was none.

"We're going to Hollow Bastion." Donald said.

"Alright." I said.

"Maybe you can get Merlin to find something for her." Goofy asked.

"You think so?" I asked.

They nodded.

I smiled.

There's always an upside for having them as friends.

"It's might take a few hours so we're going to sleep." Donald said.

"Wait, aren't you going to drive the ship?" I asked.

"What for? Someone is summoning us." Goofy said and they left.

I turned to Rika and I lay down next to her. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep.


	13. Nobody's Love

_**Nobody's Love**_

_Roxas sat at the station tower with his legs to his knees._

_"Finally woken up?" A man asked._

_Roxas looked at him in surprise. "Axel!" Roxas said and dangled his feet at the edge._

_"No," He said._

_Roxas looked up at him._

_"Maybe you're going to sleep. Soon I won't be able talk to your consciousness like this."_

_Roxas looked at the peaceful town sadly. "I… I'm going back to how I was." He said._

_"I've thought about it a lot." Axel said sitting down. "Namine said the same thing. Roxas… You have a heart, don't you?" He asked._

_They looked at each other._

_"While Namine and I… We don't really have hearts, do we?" He asked._

_Roxas looked at the town again. "I… I don't know either." Roxas said._

_"I guess not." Axel said and looked, too, at the peaceful town._

_"But the heart is not something you can see. I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either… If so then… Nah, never mind." Roxas said._

_"Hmm? What are you getting at?" Axel asked._

_Roxas raised his head, his blue eyes sparkling at the sun. "I'm sure Sora will find the answer. Because he's me." Roxas smiled._

_"Yep, that's true." Axel said and handed an ice cream Popsicle._

_"This really takes me back. Do you remember?" Axel asked._

_"We first met the day you got your new name and then watched the sunset from up here."_

_"Yeah, this is where I came from. Everyone… Hayner… Pence… Olette… I wonder how they're doing." Roxas said._

_"You should go and see them again, looking for your answer." Axel said._

_"Yeah… So… I have to go. Sora's waiting for me." Roxas said._

_"Yeah I guess he is." Axel sighed and took another bite at the ice cream._

_"Whoa, this ice cream is really salty!" He said._

_Roxas laughed and thought of Krixa. "Do you think she'll be mad?" He asked._

_Axel turned and shook his head. "Nah, she'll just miss you." He said and took another bite from his ice cream._

_"When you see her… tell her… I…" Roxas looked at the ground. "Care about her… a lot. You know… I actually think I love her." Roxas said._

_"It's impossible for us… but if we were somebodies, then it's possible." Axel smirked._

_Roxas smiled._

_"Do you want me to tell her that? You love her?" Axel asked._

_Roxas smiled. "That would be great." He said and started to disappear._

_"Good bye… Axel." He said._

_"See ya, partner." And they disappeared._

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I blinked and groaned while sitting up. I placed a hand on my chest and looked to see Sora's sleeping figure.

His eyes flickered and he opened his eyes to see me. "Rika, you're awake." He said.

I nodded.

"What happened?" He asked.

I stood up and found a glass cup. "It's hard to explain, Sora." I said.

"Try me." He said.

I filled it with water and drank it. I sat down on a chair and he sat at the edge of the bed.

_

* * *

_

I landed on the floor and gazed up at the chained heartless. I felt coldness and a hole opened up under me. Fear ran through me as I fell. I looked up to see the ceiling turn dark and the hole closed. I was in darkness again.

_But it was different._

_I didn't forget who I was and everybody. I felt myself enter the sea, but I could breathe. I fell down for what seemed like hours and landed gracefully on the ground. I looked down to see a platform._

* * *

"I know; I experienced something like that too!" Sora said.

I glared at him for his interruption and he smiled.

_

* * *

_

The platform was a light lavender with everybody on it: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, the King, and Hikari.

_I walked around admiring the figures and their pose._

_"Good, I didn't miss." A figure said and I turned to see an organization member._

_"You…" I said._

_"Yes, me…" She said walked towards me. "I wanted to talk to you, before I actually fight you."_

_I frowned and stepped back. "You brought me here didn't you?" I asked._

_"Of course. I didn't want a brainless Heartless to take away your heart. Oh no… I wanted to face you myself." She said._

_"Who are you? You told me that I would find out everything later. Well later is now!" I said._

_"Temper, temper… You were so calm when you were blind." She said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Yes, Rika, I was watching you when you were at Olympus Coliseum. I watched as you grew stronger, meet Sora, and fight with him. And you ran away from Sora to find your Princess of Heart friend, Hikari." She said walking towards the picture of Hikari._

_"What's your point?" I asked._

_"I thought you would try and find all the possibilities to who I am. I gave you a clue." She said refusing to give away her identity._

_I growled and thought. "This doesn't make any sense." I said shaking my head._

_"Are you sure? Did you forget what your Master Yen Sid taught you?" She asked._

_I grew wide eyed._

_"Ding!" She said and pulled back her hood._

_"Of course, that time before I left my world. You were created." I said._

_"And I followed you, hiding in the darkness." She said._

_I blinked and she looked upwards. "Well a new gate is open and it's time for you to leave." She said. "We'll meet again." She said and held out a hand._

_I ran towards her, but felt something shatter inside me. I fell to the ground and she picked me up._

_She pushed me through a portal and I landed on the ballroom floor._


	14. Pain of a Shattered Heart

_**Pain of a Shattered Heart**_

We walked to Merlin's house and found the door open.

'Strange… the door should be closed.' I thought.

Heartless ran out and we jumped.

I pressed my hand on the ground and three spikes of crystal rock came up destroying the heartless.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I ran inside to see Merlin on the ground.

"Well, now... took your time didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh, so was it you who summoned us Merlin?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, yes… But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal heartless…" Merlin sighed.

"So what's up?" Sora asked.

"Well I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District." Merlin said and a book appeared in his hands.

"Pooh's book!" Sora said happily.

"That's right; I know you are a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora… That's why I summoned you." He said and looked at me. "And of course when I did I was attacked by the heartless. Of course I fought back with some powerful magic, but then I feared that the book would be damaged, so I… Now just a moment, Leon and the others should hear about this too. I-I'd better find them in a jiffy! Oh, and Rika, if you feel anything wrong then come to me immediately!" He said and disappeared.

I crossed my arms frowning. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Sora said.

"Want to check?" Donald asked.

Sora nodded.

Donald opened the book and Sora got ready.

"Sora!" Goofy said.

Sora gave me and Goofy two thumbs up.

"Cover me alright?" He asked and the book glowed trapping Sora in its pages.

I walked to a table and looked around. I grunted and placed a hand on my chest.

White searing pain attacked my heart and Goofy was the first to notice.

"Rika!" Goofy said.

Donald looked at me and I supported myself on the table.

Goofy went up to me and I looked at his worried face.

"Try and… get Merlin… I think…. This is… what he… meant…" I panted and threw my hand up to my mouth. I felt warm think liquid run to my hand.

"Donald!" Goofy said and Donald cast Cure on me.

I still felt the pain.

Donald gasped and shook his staff.

_

* * *

_

No Pov

Goofy caught Rika before she fell to the ground and placed her on Merlin's bed. He looked at Donald in worry. "Do you think she'll be alright, Donald?" Goofy said and began to wipe the blood off her hand.

"We have to speak to Merlin!" Donald said.

They heard a heartless appear and gasped.

Goofy slammed his shield at it and the door slammed open revealing Heartless. "Let's go, Donald!" Goofy said and ran over the heartless making them disappear.

Sora landed on his back and watched as the book closed. He looked around and then at the bed to see Rika.

"Rika!" He said and went up to her. He spotted a towel with red blood on it next to her.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Donald said.

"Donald?" Sora asked and saw the door open. He looked at Rika then ran off to join his friends.

Goofy looked at Sora. "Did you bring the book?" Goofy asked.

Sora looked at the door and saw Heartless come out with the book. "Hey!" Sora ran at them.

"Give that back!" Donald shouted and they all defeated the heartless.

They walked up to the book.

"Maybe you should go back to see if Pooh's okay." Goofy said.

"But… what happened to Rika?" He asked.

Goofy's face gave a frown and Donald sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on her." Donald said.

"Right…" Sora said and went into the book.


	15. Roxas's Helping Hand

_**Roxas's Helping Hand**_

_I opened my eyes to see a white background and a figure loomed over me._

_"You're awake." He said._

_I sat up and winced at the pain in my heart._

_"Careful, you're heart isn't really stable right now." He said._

_I looked at him and squinted to see, "Roxas?"_

_He nodded. "So you do know me." He said._

_"How... Where am I?" I asked._

_"You're at Merlin's House. I'm just contacting you from Sora's heart." He said._

_"From Sora's Heart?" I repeated._

_"Yeah, remember how you said that your heart is connected with Sora's?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_"Well, the connection between Sora and you is stronger than you think." He said and crossed his arms._

_I closed my eyes. "You said my heart isn't stable... Why is that?" I asked._

_"Krixa... she sort of... shattered your heart a little bit." He said._

_I stared wide eyed. "She... shattered my heart?" I asked._

_"Only a little, you can fix it." He said._

_"How?" I asked._

_"Donald can't heal you so you have to heal yourself." He said. He told me the steps and I closed my eyes._

_I felt the pain disappear and I smiled at him._

_"Better?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_"Alright, you have to do this a few times. You're heart is still shattered here and there." He said._

_I nodded._

_"Oh and before you leave, don't tell Sora about me. It's... just not the time." He said._

_I nodded and he summoned a portal._

_"Walk through here and you'll wake up." He said smiling._

_I waved and walked though._

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt an arm slam onto my stomach. I yelped in pain and looked to see Sora.

"Rika, you're okay!" Goofy said.

I nodded.

"What happened? Donald and Goofy told me that you broke down in pain after I left." Sora said

I sighed. "It's complicated." I said.

Sora frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I can handle myself on this one. It needs time, but I'll handle it." I said.

Sora nodded, but still had his worry in his eyes.

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Well now," Merlin came up to me and looked at me. "Are you positive you're alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then come back if you feel anymore pain." He said and walked away.

I smiled and we left.

* * *

I looked around seeing dark, gloom, and a bad aura.

"Are you sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked.

"If I knew this is the Coliseum, then I would have pleaded to leave!" I said.

Sora smiled and Donald pointed a passage way.

"It's that way!" He said.

"Oh, I guess we were a little bit off." Sora said.

"This time I'm starting to use my bow." I said and looked to see a girl running from heartless. "Look!" I said and she screamed.

"Rika!" Sora said.

"I'm already on it." I said and pointed three Arrows.

They turned into lasers and I shot missing by a bit. They ran off and I frowned.

"I never miss!" I said.

"And that's you're first time too." Sora said and we ran towards the girl.

Sora gave a hand, but she refused it. Sora still offered a hand.

She stood up and crossed her arms. "And you're supposed to be?" She asked.

I glared. "Ever heard of giving your name before asking?" I asked.

She raised a brow at me and Sora answered her question, "I'm Sora; He's Donald and that's Goofy. This is Rika. She used to live here." Sora said.

"Rika, Yeah I know you." She said.

I tilted my head.

"Well, we're here to see how Hercules is doing." Sora said.

She looked at us. "I know about you, but you three know Wonderboy?" She asked.

I smiled at Hercules nickname. "Wonderboy?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yeah, because we're heroes too!" Donald said.

"Ahyuck, Junior heroes Donald, Rika's the only Hero in our group." Goofy said.

"I heard that." The woman said.

"It seems you know a lot about me." I said.

"Herc told me a lot about you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, my name's Megara, but you can call me Meg." She said.


	16. Tired Hero

**_Tired Hero_**

I kicked the ground and huffed glaring at the door to the underworld. "Rika, you should stay here..." I repeated Sora's words and Meg chuckled.

"It sounds like Sora's have a liking to you." She said.

I looked at her. "How about you? I can tell you like Hercules by 'Wonderboy'." I said.

"Well... uh..." She said and I smiled.

"Well what do you know about me?" I asked.

"You used to be blind, and he says that you're a good fighter." She said.

I smiled.

"Rika!" A heard a familiar voice and saw an odd figure running up to me.

"Phil?" I asked. "How are you doing my non seeing friend?" He asked.

"She's gone." I said and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Rika." He said.

I smiled and saw Hercules exhausted.

"Rika?" He asked.

I smiled. "Hello, Hercules!" I said and he looked at me. "You're look different. Hey, if you're here then Sora, Donald, and Goofy are here too." He said.

"Yeah, say, Hercules... You look tired." I said.

"Me? Tired? No way... I'm a hero!" He said.

I shook my head. "Come on, Hercules, take a break. I'll handle those monsters you're fighting." I said.

"No, that's too dangerous." He said.

"You saw me one year ago!" I said.

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not a hero anymore?" I asked.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Just let me handle it." He said.

I looked at Meg and she sighed. I crossed my arms. I tensed on the sudden coldness and I looked at Meg.

She looked at me noticing the cold.

I sighed and froze at the pain. I grunted softly and closed my eyes.

_

* * *

_

I looked at the back of Roxas and he jumped.

_"Oh, already?" He asked._

_I sighed. "It's not one world and it's acting up again." I said._

_"Yeah, that happens. You know what to do." He said._

_I held up my hands making a yellow orb and took it in._

_"Good, a few times and you're heart will be good as new." He said._

_I nodded._

* * *

"Rika, are you alright?" Meg asked.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yes, why?" I asked.

"You kind of... blanked out." She said.

"It's no big deal." I said and saw Hercules pass me. "Hercules?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "I just need some fresh air." He said and opened the lobby doors. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! When did you get here?" He asked.

I rushed past Hercules and slapped Sora on the head. "You had me worried!" I yelled.

Sora rubbed his head and Hercules walked up.

"Are you guys on another adventure?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, tracking down friends, Wiping heartless." Sora said.

"Junior Heroes always busy!" Hercules said and gave Sora a slap on the hand. "So, how's the relationship?" Hercules asked.

"Heh, heh... What can you possibly mean?" Sora asked glancing at me a little.

I raised a brow and walked over to Meg.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to see Phil and Hercules went to get ready for his next match.

"It seems Sora didn't tell him." Meg said.

I nodded.

"I guess I have to tell him myself." She said.

"No you're staying here. I can't let you go down there." I said.

She looked at me.

I smiled. "I'll go, tell Sora alright?" I asked and ran off.


	17. The Underworld

**_The Underworld_**

I looked around and rubbed my arms.

"Krixa?" A voice asked and I turned to see an Organization member. "Krixa! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" He asked.

"I'm not Krixa." I said glaring.

"Oops! I guess you're Rika." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Demyx! It's nice to meet you!" He said while walking up and giving out a hand.

I looked at it and looked up at him.

"Don't worry I won't bite." He said laughing.

I stepped back and he took back his hand.

"I see you don't trust people easily, huh?" He asked pulling down his hood. He had a kind face and I crossed my arms.

"You seem too kind to be an Organization Member." I said.

"Hey, I'm tough!" He said.

"I never said that." I said.

"Oh, yeah... right." He said and looked at me. "You look tired." He said.

"I do feel kind of strange..." I said.

"Here, I snatched this. I think it can help you.' He said and took out a stone.

I observed it and took it.

_

* * *

_

Hercules went up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Sorry guys... Someone stole the Olympus Stone." He said.

_"What? Who?" Sora asked._

_"Someone in a black coat." Hercules said._

_"An Organization member!" Donald said._

_"We have to get it back!" Goofy said and they ran off towards the underworld._

* * *

"Hey, anyone there?" He asked.

I pointed at him and held the Stone tightly. "You stole the Olympus Stone!" I said.

"Hey, I liked the design alright?" He asked.

"Rika?" Sora asked.

I looked at Sora and Demyx grabbed the Stone.

"Hey!" I yelled and he jumped back.

"Sorry," He said and I glared. "I know and we were starting to be friends…" He said and disappeared.

Sora ran up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Did Meg tell you I came down here?" I asked.

"No…" He said.

I frowned and we ran off after Demyx.

We caught up to him and he turned to us.

"Wait a second... Roxas?" He asked to Sora.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked.

"Roxas? Oh it's no use." Demyx said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

I looked at amusement.

"Let's see here... _"If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition."_ Right… Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." Demyx said.

"You're bizarre." Sora said.

Demyx held out the Olympus Stone.

"He's got to be the thief." Goofy said.

"Now that's just plain rude!" He said.

"You're the rude one! Giving me the stone and then taking it back by force!" I said.

"And I'm terribly sorry about that." He said and raised it over himself.

The Stone glowed and he got his weapon.

* * *

After a few Spells from Donald, and few whacks and slams from Sora and Goofy, and a shoot from me we got Demyx tired and Demyx groaned.

"Roxas, come back to us." He said and disappeared.

"Guy's a broken record!" Sora said.

"Well he's from the Organization, so he must be trying to confuse you." Goofy said.

I smiled. "Oh, you don't know the truth of them." I muttered under my breath and picked up the Olympus Stone. "Let's get this curse off of us." I said and I held it out.

A glow went around us and I smiled.

"Come on, Meg needs our help." Sora said and I raised a brow.

"What?" I asked.

Sora turned to me. "Oh yeah, you see, Hades kidnapped Meg." Sora said.

I gasped and ran after them.


	18. The Mighty Pete

**_The "Mighty" Pete_**

We came to a rock with Meg on it and Sora unlocked the keyhole.

"Meg!" Donald said.

"Almost there." Sora said.

We jumped in and found Meg in chains.

Hades was next to her. "Wow, what a key. Geez, thanks for the help. Now have a nice day!" He said and disappeared.

Meg frowned and gasped.

"Sora behind you!" She said.

I turned to see a round man laughing.

"That's Pete." Sora said.

I laughed. "This is the so called Mighty Pete?" I laughed and he growled.

He sent heartless at me.

I got serious.

The bat like heartless attacked and I held out my arms.

"Reflect!" I said and they got destroyed by their own attacks.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went off fighting. We fought until we had enough.

I saw Hercules run in fighting heartless and Pete got knocked over twice by fallen heartless and Pegasus.

Hercules put Meg on Pegasus and we ran off leaving Hercules.

"Sora, I won't leave Hercules Behind." Meg said.

"He'll be fine." Sora said.

Meg shook her head. "Look, even Hercules have his limits." Meg said.

"Then we'll back him up, right Rika?" Sora asked. He looked around to see me gone.

Pete laughed at Hercules as he panted.

"Hey there!" I said.

Pete turned and I changed my bow into a Mallet.

I slammed the mallet on him and he fell with Swirls in his eyes. I smirked and Sora came up.

He glared at me and I smiled changing my bow back.

We beat Pete and we ran back to Olympus and Hercules dropped to his knees.

Sora ran out and avoided a rock.

I ran out and Sora saw a rock coming towards me.

"Rika watch out!" He said and tackled me away from harm.

I opened my eyes and blushed.

Sora looked at me and we turned to see the Hydra. Sora got off me and I stood up. Sora heard Phil's words and ran to Hercules. "Phil's right, it's no time to beat yourself up." He said.

I pulled Sora and frowned. "It's no use; first let's deal with the Hydra." I said.

Sora nodded and Meg and Phil helped Hercules away.

We defeated the Hydra and Sora smiled.

I hugged him and he blushed.

"Umm... Rika?" He said.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

We walked up to Hercules after Sora calmed down and Hercules was talking about how he let everybody down.

"Just get some rest." I said and he nodded sadly.

Meg thanked us.

"It's no big deal, just tell us if Hades, or the heartless are acting up." Sora said.

"That's what heroes are for!" Donald said.

"Since when did you make hero?" Meg asked.

"I'll keep watch on them." I said crossing my arms.

"Just because you lived here before we picked you up!" Sora said.

"Picked me up?" I asked.

"That's right! Remember you pleaded to us?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I'll keep an eye on these three."

"Oh yeah! The Olympus Stone!" Sora said and held it out.

Hercules was about to take it, but it glowed and Sora opened a new gate.


	19. Donald and Goofy's World

**_Donald and Goofy's World_**

The Gummi Ship moved by itself and we were moving towards a new world.

"It looks like someone needs us again." Sora said.

I nodded.

"Look, its Disney castle!" Goofy said.

"Disney Castle?" Sora asked.

"That's our homeworld." Donald said.

"Wow, we can see what you're home looks like! Home..." He said and looked at the ground.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see your home again after this adventure." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

He smiled and realization hit him. "You had a vision?" He asked.

I nodded.

"But you're not supposed to tell what you see." He said.

"Well I did it for you." I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

"So, this is your castle. Must be nice to be home huh? Well?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy looked around.

"You know something doesn't feel quite right." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

Chip and Dale appeared and ran up to us.

"You're back!" Chip said.

"Move it, Hurry!" Dale said.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip added.

"The Castle is in Danger! Hurry!" Dale finished.

* * *

We got out to the Courtyard and Sora and I saw two Skateboards.

Sora looked at me. "Race you!" He said and ran up to a black one.

"Hey!" I said and ran to the white one.

We raced around the courtyard ignoring Donald furious yells.

Sora was far ahead of me and I used Areo.

I went over Sora and finished right where we started.

"Hey, you used Magic." Sora said.

"You started before me." I said.

"Oh when are you going to give us a few spells?" He asked.

I went up to Donald and Goofy and touched Sora's fingertips.

A breeze went past him and he then flew back. "Ouch!" He said landing on the floor hard.

"Sorry! That was Areo then Reflect!" I said. I did the same to Donald and goofy and we made our way to the Library.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

"Oh, when are you going to give us a few spells?" I asked Rika. I followed her to Donald and goofy and she turned to me. I hesitantly held out my hands and she touched my fingertips.

She closed her eyes and I felt a soft breeze.

The next thing happened so fast and I found myself on the ground. "Ouch!" I groaned and slowly stood up.

"Sorry! That was Areo then Reflect!" She yelled.

I heard Donald and Goofy's cries and they landed on me. I groaned in pain and Rika pushed Donald and Goofy off. "Why is it that I'm always the one under them?" I muttered and she smiled.


	20. Two Old Faces

**__**

Two Old Faces

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We have returned!" Donald said.

"Oh you're back!" a Mouse in a pink elegant dress smiled.

"Your Royal Highness, Did you happen to summon us?" Goofy asked.

"Yes," She said.

Sora came up and looked around. "Where's the King?" He asked.

Donald glared at him and Queen Minnie looked at us in wonder.

"Excuse him; this is our friend Sora and Rika." Donald said pulling Sora's ear.

I giggled at Sora's uncomfortable position. I walked up and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Queen Minnie." I said.

"Oh, Sora and Rika! The king has told me a lot about you in his letters." She said. "He said you're a brave young man, Sora, and a smart girl to you Rika." She said.

"So, do you know where the King is?" Sora asked.

She shook her head and we sighed.

"What are the Heartless doing in the castle your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Oh my, so those are the Heartless." She said.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of them." Sora said.

She turned to Sora.

"I know I can count of you Sora. Now there is something I like for you to see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" She asked.

We all saluted, but she remembered that she didn't warn everyone about the danger.

"We'll go warn everyone!" Sora said.

"The whole castle?" Goofy asked.

"We'll split up then" Sora said.

"No, Sora, you'll get lost." Donald said.

"Then Rika and I will stay with the Queen." He said.

"Oh, Rika, there is someone waiting for you. I don't want her to be waiting too long, so Goofy?" She said.

Goofy saluted.

"Please tell everyone about the danger and take Rika to the guest rooms. She would be found in the second room." She said.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Goofy said and I looked at Sora.

He shrugged.

Donald, Goofy and I left Sora and Queen Minnie.

* * *

I followed Goofy and we told everyone about the heartless.

"Alright then Rika, let's see the person who was waiting for you." Goofy said.

I nodded and I followed Goofy.

After getting lost a few times and battling numerous amount of Heartless we found the second guest room.

I looked around and saw no heartless.

I knocked and heard a familiar voice.

"I'm coming." She said and I looked at Goofy.

The door opened and the girl gasped. "Rika!"

I grunted as she squeezed me tightly.

"I'm so glad I can see you again!" She said.

"Hikari?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said and I looked at her face and chuckled.

"You haven't changed." I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

I hugged her. "It's nice to see your face again." I whispered.

"No! You got your vision back?" She asked.

I smiled. "Maybe." I said.

"Get out of here!" She said and I turned.

"Alright then, let's go Goofy." I said. I dragged Goofy off and he smiled at me.

"Rika!" Hikari said.

"Oh, did you call me?" I asked.

She tackled me to the ground and we both laughed.

* * *

I met up with Sora, Donald, and Queen Minnie and Sora and Donald were surprised to see Hikari.

While Hikari began to talk to Sora and Donald, I went around touching the thorn-covered vines.

"This is bad." I said and looked at the Cornerstone.

"What's wrong with it?" Donald asked.

"I can't really explain." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Sora walked up to Queen Minnie and jumped as green fire erupted from the ground between the Cornerstone and us.

"Maleficent!" Donald said.

"No way!" Sora said.

Hikari went behind me and I glared.

"Well now... what have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade wielder, the Seer of Hearts, and their pitiful lackeys. Of course there is the Princess of Heart of Light." She said. She looked at Hikari and I growled.

"Don't even look at Hikari!" I said.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'm not after your young friend, Hikari. She is of no use to me." She said.

I shook my fists my anger.

"Rika..." Hikari whispered.

"What now you're going to deal with me!" Donald said and charged only to have his head slammed to the Cornerstone.

"All in good time." She said. "I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." She said.

"Good luck with that!" I snorted.

Sora turned to tell me to stay quiet, but he saw he angry look on my face. He focused back on Maleficent.

"Just what are you doing here Maleficent?" Queen Minnie demanded.

"Ah, Queen Minnie," Maleficent said with a bow.

"Radiant as always. I'm here on property venture. I want this castle for my own." She said and turned to the Cornerstone. "However, it's a bit too bright for what I have in mind. I suppose I have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." She said. She touched the barrier of the Cornerstone, but didn't flinch.

"You better stop that right now, if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie said and Sora got out his keyblade.

"Ooh how frightening! Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as this castle is mine!" She said.

I couldn't control my anger as I blasted Maleficent's hologram figure with light. I was rewarded with a cry of pain and green fire erupted at where Maleficent was. I pressed my hand at my heart and closed my eyes in pain.


	21. I'll Be Good I Swear!

**I'll Be Good... I Swear!**

_"Be careful, Rika. The more you get angry the condition of your heart will get worse." Roxas said putting his arms around me as I bent my body in pain._

_"I'm sorry… I just can't hold my anger." I said._

_"You have to control it! Do you know how Sora will feel if he knows you died from your heart fragments being shattered?" He asked._

_Noticing what he said he covered his mouth and backed off._

_"You know something I don't Roxas?" I asked._

_"Well… err…" He said and I sighed in pain._

_I absorbed the yellow ball and stood up straight._

_"Just don't get carried away." He said opening a portal._

_I nodded and walked through._

"Rika, are you alright?" Hikari asked.

I smiled. "Yes, Kari, I am." I said.

She nodded and Sora said we needed Merlin.

"I'll take you to him." I said.

"How?" Donald asked.

I closed my eyes and gave out a hand.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hikari gasped. "What happened to Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" She asked.

"I sent them to Hollow Bastion where they can get Merlin." I said.

* * *

As I talked to Hikari about what happened in our one-year gap I counted off, "One… Two… Three" and Donald voice was heard.

A poof of smoke appeared and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Merlin arrived.

"Back so soon?" I asked.

"And we saved time too!" Goofy said.

Donald crossed his arms as Merlin looked at the Cornerstone.

"Mmhmm… Ah, do you see it Rika?" He asked.

"Yes, Merlin, It's very serious." I said and he nodded.

"Smart girl, well she did go under training of Master Yen Sid." He said and summoned a door.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"That, my boy, is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in his castle. Of that, I'm certain." He said.

"Oh boy!" Donald said.

"But we must be careful, while we're in there are things that will tempt you to do, Donald…" I said looking at him.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"You'll see when we get there." I raised a finger when Hikari opened her mouth. "And If Hikari doesn't go through any trouble and stayed in my sight, she may come." I said.

She jumped and smiled in triumphant.

"I'm sure you know what the last thing you must do is?" Merlin said.

I smiled. "Find a door similar to this one and lock it." I said.

"That is correct!" Merlin said and patted my head. "Yen Sid has taught you well and with a keen eye you can solve the puzzle I wanted to test you on." He said.

"We'll do that later, let's go find our enemy!" Sora said.

I smiled. "I'm right behind you Sora." I said and glanced at Hikari. "And I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll be good." She said.

"Yes, that's what they always say…" I said and Sora opened the door.


	22. Timeless River

**Timeless River**

I walked inside the gateway with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari in front of me.

They all fell out of the gateway and I walked next to them looking around.

"Wow," I said and Goofy pointed out the Cornerstone.

Sora walked up and he noticed everything black and white. He looked at me and I looked at him.

Our eyes met and we gave a dark hint of blush at our cheeks.

"This is kind of like... uhh... uhh..." Donald said and Goofy finished.

"Déjà vu?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Really? You've been here before?" Sora asked.

We watched an old Pete come and looked at us.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" Pete asked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy pointed at Pete.

I didn't want to judge anyone so quickly and stood still while Hikari, who never met Pete, stayed still as well.

"Why I oughta!" He said but heard something in the distance.

I heard it too but no one else did.

"Bah! I don't have time to deal with punks like you. So I guess I'll go easy on you!" He said and ran off.

"Well that's our villain." Sora said.

Hikari looked at me and but I crossed my arms, shaking my head.

"Like judging a book by its cover." I said.

"Who is this Pete?" She asked.

"Some guy planning with the heartless. But he's not so tough." I said.

"Do you think I can handle him?" She asked.

"He won't last a minute with you." I said smiling and we ran off after out companions.

We reached Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Old Pete when they started a fight.

I created an ice cream Popsicle and gave it to Hikari. "Eat up; this fight will take time, but not so long." I said.

She licked it and winced. "It's salty! But sweet!" She said.

"It's called sea salt ice cream. I don't know why but it came to me in the back of my head." I said and started eating mine.

* * *

"Rika, can't you help us?" Sora asked.

I looked up and saw the three rubbing the back of Old Pete. I jumped down and walked up. "Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"These punks hit me on the back!" He said.

"Now, Mr. Pete, I don't want to hear that talk from you. Hold on, this will hurt only a second." I said and told Sora and Goofy to hold his back. I told Old Pete to raise his arms behind him. "One... Two... Three!" and I jumped on Sora and Goofy's shoulders and grabbed his arms.

Hikari and Donald looked away as a loud crack and a yelp of pain came from Old Pete.

I landed on the ground and walked up to him. "How's that?" I asked.

"That was very...! Huh... it's really better." He said.

I gave a salute. "It's great working with you." I said and walked to Sora.

"You really are amazing." He said.

I blushed and gave a small giggle.

"Now, if you guys are so sorry then go find my steamboat! The small debt this young lady gave me isn't good enough for what you did to me. You caused me pain and wasted my time. So your time should be wasted too!" He said.

"Y-yes sir!" Sora said and we ran off looking for his steamboat.


	23. Restored World

**Restored World**

We found a puppet show stage and Donald went up to it pulling the curtains open.

Everything glowed and we came to a small town.

"Wow! Would you look at that battle tower?" He said.

I giggled. "Watch out, Sora. You might get-" _Boom!_ "Hit..." I said and Sora coughed at the smoke.

"Look!" Goofy said and we saw flying heartless.

"We have to protect the town!" Sora said as he saw them dropping bombs.

They spotted us and went after us.

"Hikari, I would like to see your skills." I said.

She nodded and ran out.

"Don't you think we should help?" Sora asked.

"When she needs it, I'm not letting her stand around." I said.

She flashed Light at them and after a few hits on one heartless it disappeared. She finished off a couple and one went behind her.

It managed to attack her slightly and she finished it off.

"There!" She said.

I smiled.

"Look!" Goofy said and the same stage with the cornerstone of light picture appeared.

Donald pulled the curtains open and we saw a vision, but I had a different one from everyone.

_A woman gasped for air as the world came back to life. She watched as everybody, disappeared or heart taken, look around in confusion._

_"Serena, do you know what happened?" The leader of the district came up with worry._

_"It... It seems that darkness has destroyed our world and someone, no, a group, has conquered the darkness and restored all worlds." She said and the leader nodded._

_"Have you seen everyone? Is anybody missing?" He asked._

_She frowned and looked at her husband walking towards them. "My daughter and Hikari..."_

I looked around and saw a construction site.

Sora walked around and jumped when a hammer-like heartless appeared behind him.

The Heartless hit Sora and Sora bumped into me, making me fall down to the ground.

I landed on my feet and looked up. I looked around to see more heartless fall on the ground around me. I got ready to fight, but I felt a warm tingle on my hand. My bangs sifted to the side as a sword lay in my hands. I blinked at it and jumped as a heartless attacked. I swung the blade and the heartless disappeared as the blade went through it. I finished off the others in one swipe and went up an elevator.

The doors opened and I saw Sora shaking hands to an Old Mickey.

He waved and ran off.

I walked up to Sora and he turned to me.

He looked down at my blade and jumped. "Whoa, Rika, Where did you get that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really know... I got with when you bumped into me." I said.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"As long as you're all okay then I'm fine." I said.

He smiled and we went to a curtain.


	24. Two Petes? Oh Joy!

**Two Petes? Oh Joy!**

_"The last time I saw them was years ago when they flew into the dark ball that attacked our world." A different woman said and shivered._

_"Don't worry Helen, we will find them." A man said and hugged her._

_Serena frowned and looked at her husband. "Do you think our Rika and Hikari are out there?" She asked._

_"It is possible..." He said._

_"They were the only ones caught in the dark ball." The leader said and shook his head._

_"If they weren't then they would be here." Hikari's father said._

_"What do we do?" Helen asked._

_"There is... nothing we can do... Nothing but sit and pray for our daughters to come back." Serena said._

_Helen covered her face to cry._

I gasped at a burning building and The Old Mickey ran side to side in horror.

"We have to help!" Sora said and Goofy gave a cry as a car heartless ran over him.

A car heartless came towards me and I charged swinging my new sword. It disappeared in a puff of darkness.

"One hit!" Sora said and jumped back to avoid a running car.

We fought the heartless and my back was pressed against Hikari's.

"Kari, I saw our mothers and our world." I said and swung at a heartless.

"You did?" She asked and blasted light at another heartless.

"Yeah, Everybody is back at the village, everybody..." I hit a heartless. "but us." I said.

"Oh, they must be worried." Hikari said.

"Yeah, let's hurry and I'll see what happens next." I said and she nodded.

Without a hesitating moment we parted and finished off the last of the heartless.

Old Mickey shook Sora's hand and ran off.

Goofy found another curtain and we went through it.

_Serena, with a smile on her face, hung blankets on a thin cord to dry._

_"You seem happy." The man smiled._

_"Yes, Ivan, But I have a reason." She said._

_"You're full of surprises." He said shaking his head._

_"Isn't that why you married me?" She asked._

_He smiled. "So, what is it?" He asked._

_"I saw our daughter." She said._

_"Where?" He asked._

_"Out there, somewhere." She said pointing upwards. "She is fighting bravely just like you, and she looks like me... with your blue eyes…" She said and he smiled. "But she was blind when I saw her, I don't know why..."_

_Ivan's smile disappeared. "How can she fight if she's blind?" He asked._

_Serena got into his face with an angry look. "You doubt our daughter? She has other senses for fighting." She said._

_Ivan chuckled and waited for her to continue._

_"Rika meets a young man, with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Along with him are two others. They travel worlds and..." Serena stopped to give a giggle. "She has fallen in love, but is too shy to tell." She said._

_"Well, this boy better be good! If he isn't then he will grow up to be a dead man!" Ivan said._

_Serena shook her head while hanging another sheet. "He is a good boy, he keeps all his promise and Rika states that she can see he is a fine warrior by the sound of his voice. Rika always was smart and wise." She said._

_"I'm still trying to figure out where she puts all those information when she reads large books." He said._

_She laughed and they walked into the house._

"What did you see?" Hikari asked.

I frowned. "My mother saw me in her own visions." I said.

"That's it?" She asked.

I nodded and saw a room with a huge vortex in the middle sucking in furniture.

The Old Mickey ran side to side in horror and ran away as Heartless appeared.

We attacked the Heartless and we went to another curtain.

_"It has been a year and they haven't come back." Helen sighed and Serena smiled at Helen._

_"I had a vision." She said._

_Helen looked up. "Really? Was it about our children?" She asked._

_"Yes, they are fighting." She said._

_"Fighting? Oh my!" Helen said._

_"Don't worry; My Rika has taken good care of your Hikari. They travel worlds and fight the darkness that took our world and our lives. They have grown stronger." Serena said._

_"Oh, that is good to hear, they have a lot of explaining to do!" Helen said._

_The two women laughed._

"Now what did you see?" Hikari asked.

I sighed. "I don't want to go back home anymore..." I muttered and told her what I saw.

She laughed and Sora came up confused.

"Oh nothing Sora." I smiled and he nodded.

"Our real villain is Pete." He said.

"Yes, but do you know which Pete?" I asked.

"I don't really know... I know it is Pete, but the Pete here is also mean..." He said.

"Look!" Goofy shouted and we saw the Pete we knew.

He looked at us and he laughed before running away.

"That's the Pete we know!" Donald said.

We saw the Old Pete run out and pant.

"I know who the real villain who stole my boat!" Pete said.

"It was you!" Sora said.

"Right! I-I mean no, someone who looks like me!" He said and ran off.

"Oh," Sora groaned in frustration. "Which is it?"

I smiled and ran after Pete. Everybody else ran after me.

* * *

We beat Pete and Sora found the door and locked it.

Old Pete let us steer his steamboat and we got on.

Sora drove, but told Goofy take the wheel.

He walked up to me and Hikari. "Umm... Hikari," He said.

Hikari and I turned to him.

"May I speak to Rika alone?" He asked.

Hikari smiled and ran off towards Donald and Goofy.

Sora looked at me and I frowned.

"What is it, Sora?" I asked.

"I can't help but think that you're keeping something from me... Something that I should be worried about." He said.

I looked at the ground. "I'm fine, Sora... There's nothing you should be worried about." I said.

"That's why I'm worried." He said. "You say you're fine, but I know now that there are some things you're hiding. I can't let it go Rika; I need to know what you're hiding." He said.

I closed my eyes and felt the pain in my heart.

"Come on, Rika... Tell me..." He said softly.

I looked at his eyes and nodded. "That time I told you about Krixa..." I said.

He leaned in a little.

"She did do something." I said.

"What? What did she do?" He asked quickly.

I laughed in pain and ignored the pain for a little moment.

"She shattered my heart," Sora gasped, but I held his hand. "But I'm slowly fixing it! With a friend who's closer to us than you think. I'm going to be alright... I hope..." I said.

Sora looked at our hands and squeezed it tightly. "You hoping you're going to be fine... isn't good enough, Rika..." He said.

I frowned and he smiled.

"But I will trust your words." He said.

I smiled and faced the river. I closed my eyes and visited Roxas.

_"So you told him." Roxas said._

_I did the procedure and smiled at Roxas. "I didn't tell him about you." I said._

_"And that I'm happy with." He said with a sigh._

_"I have to go; Sora's standing right next to me." I said and he nodded._

_"Oh yeah, right." He said and sent me out of my mind._


	25. One Pie, Two Showers, No Joke

**One Pie, Two Showers, No Joke**

I looked at Sora.

"I called you four times..." He said.

"Oh, sorry..." I said smiling.

He smiled and we reached land.

* * *

We put the Cornerstone back where it belonged and got ready to leave.

"Wait! While we're here we can..." Donald stopped at my glare.

"This is what I'm talking about, _Donald_." I said and gave an accent on his name.

He laughed nervously and Sora and Goofy threw him into the door.

They walked in and I looked back at the Cornerstone.

I walked through and saw the room really bright.

"Hey do you still have any of those magic that you can lend us?" Sora asked.

I smiled. "If you want them so badly..." I said and touched his fingertips.

Hikari watched in interest and I closed my eyes.

"Whoa!" He said and instead of flying away from me he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

We broke the hug and I smiled.

"That's Magnet." I said and did the same to Donald and Goofy, Goofy and I doing it with a friendly hug.

Merlin and Queen Minnie congratulated us and Sora opened a new gate.

"Donald!" Donald winced and saw a female duck in a purple dress walked up to him.

"Daisy!" Donald said and ran up to her, but she started yelling at him.

"Daisy?" Sora asked.

"Daisy is Donald's sweetheart, Ayhuck!" Goofy said and Sora smiled.

Donald ran around being chased by Daisy.

"Well we can to go now." Sora said.

"Why, can't you stay for a little while? It's dark outside." Queen Minnie said.

"But we have to..." Sora said and turned to me.

I looked down and he sighed. "Alright then." He said.

Hikari and I cheered and gave a double high five.

* * *

I talked to Hikari about different things and our homeworld. I even showed her a little magic and spared against each other with real swords that I dulled with my magic.

Daisy told us dinner was almost ready and we went for a shower.

We both walked towards the Dining hall and when I opened a door I never knew a surprise waited for me.

_No Pov_

"Are they always like this?" Queen Minnie asked as Sora and Donald bickered with each other.

"Aww, don't you worry your Royal Highness. They do that almost every day." Goofy said and smiled.

"I guess I should stop it... Oh my!" Queen Minnie gasped as Donald sent a pie flying at Sora's head.

Sora ducked and grabbed another pie and threw it at Donald who ducked and Goofy watched as the door opened.

Everybody gasped as Hikari jumped aside and Rika took the hit.

"R-R-Rika..." Sora said and ran over to her. "I'm so sorry!" He said.

Rika wiped the cranberry pie off of her face and held some in her hands. **(KHfan22: I think you know what's next?)** "Thanks, Sora..." She said and slammed the chunk of pie at Sora's face.

Hikari laughed and Rika walked off towards her room.

Sora crossed his arms and looked at everybody as they stared at him. "I'll be... going now..." He said and ran off towards his room. **(KHfan22: Yes, I made them stay for that... haha jk!)**


	26. The Sky Stole My Heart

**The Sky Stole My Heart**

I sat in the garden drying my hair from the second shower I was forced to take. I heard footsteps, but ignored them.

A gloved hand ran to my shoulders and down my arm before dropping limply on black fabric. "Sorry about that." He said.

I looked up his hair was dripping wet. I closed my eyes wringing the water to the grass. "It's alright, I'm sorry for getting back at you." I said.

"I forgive you too, but it was tasty." He said.

I laughed and he sat down. I flipped my hair at him and he turned away as drips of water attacked his face.

"Hey!" He said.

I smiled. "Oops... sorry..." I said.

He leaned in shaking his head.

I yelled and stood up.

He smiled and I smiled at him.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

Rika's hair glistened in the moonlight and she looked so innocent.

I could just stare at her all night.

A voice inside my head told me to do what I wanted to do when we got separated, but I was too nervous to do so.

'Come on, you know you want to...' My heart whispered, but my mind made me stiff as stone.

She looked up at the moon.

I stood up slowly and walked towards her.

She sighed. "Do you wonder how our family and friends are doing?" She asked.

My body tensed but relaxed. "Yeah... I want to know if they're alright and how they feel about Riku and me not being there." I said.

"I know my mother and father know that I met you and I'm fighting the darkness, but there is one boy, who was my friend." She said.

'Another boy...' Rika's words surrounded my mind and I felt my heart ready to break in two, maybe hundreds.

"He was the oldest of us, me and Hikari. And he was wild, adventurous, yet calm. Like you and Riku mixed together. I had a little crush on him, but then I met you. I found not just a warrior, but an adventure loving kid. You were so much better. Tell me if I'm wrong, but you're adventurous, kind, you would protect your friends until the end," Rika said still staring at the moon.

'Where was she getting at?' I thought and the next thing I knew was our lips touching and her arms around my neck.

Her lips were soft and warm.

Yes, I liked Kairi, but I love Rika. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back. I felt her melt at my touch and we tasted sweetness.

We both pulled back at the same time. "I love you." We both said together and she giggled.

I smiled and brought her into another kiss, but this time I gave passion along with the other tingling feelings.

We were interrupted by cheers and claps. We stared wide eyed at our grinning friends.

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

I stared at Donald, Goofy, Hikari, Queen Minnie, and Daisy smiling at us. I tore myself away from Sora and clapped my hand to my face to hide a furious blush.

"Guys, leave us alone!" Sora yelled and they began to leave.

Hikari gave me a wink, but I glared at her. She ran off with wide eyes knowing about my, "Leave or I won't hesitate to kill" look.

I closed my eyes and walked towards the door.

Sora grabbed my arm and I smiled at him.

I kissed him on the lips and ran my hand through his wet hair before returning to my room for the night. I muttered curses while pacing towards my room for leaving Sora in the garden. I ran my hand through my hair giving heat to dry my hair. I reached my room closed the door and closed my eyes.

_"You did well." Roxas said._

_I sat on the ground hugging my leg and burying my head at my knees._

_"So why are you sad? You should be lucky you can love." He said. "I... don't..." He said._

_I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Don't play dumb... I know you saw my talk with Axel before I left the Organization." He said._

_"You loved Krixa." I whispered._

_"Still do." He said._

_I stared at the ground and smiled while touching my lips. "You'll get the chance." I said._

_Roxas looked at me and I looked at him._

_"You'll get the chance to meet her again. There is no reason destiny and fate should keep you apart." I said._

_He smiled. "Thanks." He said._


	27. Kidnapping Pirates

****

Kidnapping Pirates

"It's so dark here." Hikari said.

I crossed my arms. "I still think we should keep her back at Hollow Bastion." I hissed at Sora.

"She'll be fine, besides, we didn't have time to drop her off at Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled sweetly.

We heard cries of despair and saw a town not far away.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Nobodies?" Goofy suggested.

"Or the Organization?" Donald asked.

"There's one way to find out." I said.

"Let's go!" Hikari said and ran off.

"Hikari, hold on! Grr... You're going straight back to Hollow Bastion and staying there after this!" I yelled.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed before running after us.

* * *

Hikari was frozen when I reached her.

"Hikari..." I panted and looked to see a group of men with Pete.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Fine, but with a big head ache too..." He frowned, but shook his head. "I mean, it's them!" He said and a man ordered everybody to attack while half went to the town with Pete.

We fought the Pirates, but only magic effected them a little.

The clouds that covered the moon moved and moonlight struck us.

Hikari screamed as the pirates' bones showed with no flesh and organs.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

I attacked a pirate with a fireball and he turned into a pile of bones. "Attack now!" I said and we defeated all of them.

"We now know it's not the Heartless or the nobodies." Sora said.

"Let's hurry towards the town!" Goofy said and we ran off.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Sora said.

"Hikari and I will go one way and you go another." I said.

They agreed and I ran off with Hikari at my heels.

We ran around beating up Pirates.

"I thought I'd never see Pirates!" Hikari said.

I smiled and shot a Pirate with an arrow.

He went down without a sound.

"Let me go!" A woman said and we saw a woman over a Pirate's shoulder.

"I got it!" Hikari said and she ran towards them.

A Pirate ran out and attacked her.

She fell to the ground and I hit the Pirate with an arrow.

I saw the woman being put on a boat and I told Hikari to stay where she was.

I ran to the dock and felt something hit me in the head.

Everything got dark.


	28. Ship in the Seas

**Ship in the Seas**

"Sora!"

Sora turned at the sound of his name.

Hikari ran up to him panting with frightened eyes.

"What's wrong and where's Rika?" Sora asked.

"Rika... She was knocked out and taken away by the Pirates!" Hikari said.

"Well I guess that's another girl to save." A man walked off a ship. He looked nothing but a pirate.

"Who... Who are you?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari, this is Jack Sparrow." Sora said.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you will." Jack said and held Hikari's hand.

"You are a pretty girl, but too young for my liking." He said and kissed her hand.

Hikari gave a small squeak and slapped Jack.

"Sorry..." She said.

"It's alright, I get that a lot." Jack said.

"So we have another reason to go after the pirates?" The five looked at a man who looked at Jack.

"Let's just say... We're going..." Jack said.

Will gave a small smile.

_

* * *

_

A cave full of gold and pirates was seen and in the middle was a rock with a chest and two people on it.

_One was the woman being carried away and the other one was a pirate with a knife in his hand._

_He cut the woman's hand and placed something in her hand. He made her drop the item and there was a cling._

_Nothing happened._

_He felt himself and turned to the woman. He shouted at her._

_She said something back and the man struck her._

_While the pirates where shouting a man secretly came._

_He took the woman and they ran._

_They were spotted, but they continued to run._

I opened my eyes seeing a wooden ceiling.

Wood creaked and I smelled sea water stronger than before I blacked out.

I heard fast footsteps then a woman appeared.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I groaned and placed my hand under my head.

"Careful, you were still bleeding when they brought you here." The woman said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The pirates..." She answered.

I tried to sit up, but she stopped me.

"Don't push it." She said.

"I'm fine." I said and pulled out a potion. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No." She said.

I nodded and healed the wound on my head.

She backed off. "How... How did you do that?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I have my secrets to keep." I said.

She frowned at me.

I looked around. "You must know why they took you." I said.

"I have secrets of my own." She said.

I gave a smile. "I understand." I said. I looked at the door. "What's beyond the door?" I asked.

"This is a ship, it leads to the deck." She said.

"And the Pirates?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I sighed and nodded. I walked towards the door, but she stopped me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just going to talk to the captain of this ship." I said.

"You shouldn't." She said.

"Land ahead!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, no..." She said. The door opened and a man came in smiling.

"We have arrived, my dears." He said showing his yellow teeth.


	29. Escape!

**Escape!**

We both walked between Pirates and I rolled my eyes at their smell.

"We didn't get a proper introduction, I'm Elizabeth Swan." She whispered her last name so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. She looked at the pirates and gave a relieved look that they didn't hear.

"My name's Rika." I said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Nice to meet you, but I wish it was in better terms."

Metal clinked as I stepped and I looked down to see gold pieces.

I looked around seeing treasure everywhere and in the middle of the cave was a rock with a chest full of coins.

Captain Barbossa stood next to the chest and he gave a nod to a pirate.

He grabbed me and I felt a knife at my throat.

Elizabeth was pushed up the rock and I watched the scenery of my vision.

_

* * *

_

No Pov

Will crept up to Elizabeth's body and helped her up.

"Will," She said.

"Let's get out of here. Is there another girl with you?" He asked.

Elizabeth turned her head at Rika and Will saw.

"We'll gave to get her later." He said.

"I'm not leaving without her." Elizabeth said.

"There's no way we can fight them off." He said and dragged her off.

Elizabeth saw Rika's eyes watching them as they ran.

"They're escaping!" Barbossa yelled.

_

* * *

_

Rika's Pov

"They're escaping!" Barbossa yelled and I stepped on the pirate's foot.

He yelped and dropped the knife.

I punched him in the face and cast reflect on every pirate.

They shot off and I ran over them towards Elizabeth and the man.

"Go, hurry up!" I said and they ran off.

"I'm sorry we were going to leave you." The man said. "It was because-" He continued, but I raised a hand.

"Just keep running. Is my friend, Sora with you?" I asked.

"Yes, he's very worried about you." He said.

"Typical." I muttered and we ran out of the cave.

"Rika!" Sora said and I hugged him. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they do anything?" Sora asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine." I said.

"Good because the next time we split up, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He yelled.

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "You're so cute." I whispered and pulled his cheek. I walked away to look at the ship.


	30. Zane

**Zane**

The ship creaked as a cannon ball hit the ship.

I ran to the deck and saw the Black Pearl.

"Rika!"

I heard Sora yell as a cannon ball went into the air and went straight for me. "Reflect!" I said and sent the cannon ball back at the Black Pearl. I saw Pirates get on the ship and the ship came alive. I slashed the Pirates with one stroke against their fleshless bodies **(KHfan22: ooh... sounds gruesome!)**. I grunted as a pirate grabbed me from behind and forced me onto the ground. I felt a wave slash through the pirates and the battle ceased. I stood up and a hand fell offering help. I looked at the wrist to see a bracelet with a flame on it. I ignored the hand and stood up.

"Zane! It's really you!" Hikari yelled happily.

The brown haired boy smirked as a pirate charged to Hikari.

"Hikari!" I said and Zane moved quickly.

Hikari closed her eyes and Zane punched the pirate.

The pirate flew into the sky and fell into the water.

"What are you standing around for? Capture them!" Barbossa yelled and the Pirates attacked.

They surrounded all of us.

"Well now, I'll be taking that medallion." Barbossa said.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Will yelled.

We all looked at him.

"What do you think he's doing? Huh, trying to be the big hero..." Zane muttered.

"Shut up..." I muttered.

"Go ahead, shoot. We can't die." Barbossa said.

"You can't but I can. My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. Let them go or I'll shoot and be lost in Davy Jones Locker." He said.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Release Elizabeth... and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rika, Hikari and their friend." Will said.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"Leave!" Will said.

"Alright, we'll leave, but the Heartless stays." Barbossa said.

Will was knocked by Pete and the Heartless appeared.

"Not fair!" Sora yelled.

"Who said life was fair?" Zane asked.

Sora stared at him before attacking the Heartless.

* * *

Zane walked up with Hikari by his side.

"Rika, aren't you happy to see Zane again?" Hikari asked. "Now we're together again!" She said happily.

I turned with narrow eyes. "Why did you come all of the sudden?" I asked.

"Hey what's going on?" Sora asked walking up.

"Sora, Leave!" I yelled.

He stared at me.

"We need to talk..." I said.

"Rika... what's wrong?" Hikari asked and Sora sulked away.

Zane sighed. "It's alright Hikari... Rika's just stressed, aren't you?" Zane asked.

I blinked my tears away and walked away. "Welcome back..." I muttered and left.

Hikari looked at the ground. "I hope she's alright..." She said.

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine... now let's catch up on what happened..." He said.


	31. Trust or Not?

**KHfan22: First one during school! Alright, I'll be updating only two because I have an announcement to make before any more suggestions is made. I have already finished the "Trilogy" So I cannot make any changes. Alia and Jade I thank you for your suggestions and I will not ignore your suggestions. I love it! So I will make an alternate One Shot. So stay tuned for more updates and the Special One Shot. I'll have to come up with another title...**

**Anywhos Since I TRUST you into reading this I will go ahead and say Review Kindly please!**

* * *

**Trust or Not?**

I gripped onto the ship's railing tightly. I didn't even notice my hand bleeding because of the grip.

"Can we talk now, Rika?" Sora asked. He walked up and wrapped his arms around my back.

"Sora... I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry for?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"For yelling to me to leave? I understand you need to talk with Hikari and your friend," He turned his body to me and released his hold on me. "But I don't understand is why you're angry about him appearing here." He said.

"I... don't know either... I just got so mad." I said and looked at the ground.

"You're bleeding..." Sora said.

"Oh," I looked at my hands. "I-I didn't notice..." I whispered.

Sora held my face and leaned in.

I blinked and closed my eyes enjoying the kiss.

Sora pulled away and hugged me. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you... for everything..." I whispered.

I watched as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack leave for Will. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You're still not talking to me?" Zane asked.

I turned and saw Hikari behind him. "There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"What do you mean? After finding a lost friend after a few years there has to be something to talk about." Zane said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I hissed.

"Rika... what's wrong with you?" Hikari asked. "Why aren't you happy that Zane is here?"

I shook my head.

"Rika answer me!" Hikari yelled.

"I need to be alone." I said walking away.

* * *

**KHfan22: I planned on updating one but I decided two because I just noticed that this is really really really short... It makes me feel uncomfortable and since I love you guys so much I'm updating chapter 32! It's longer! :D so click that arrow button to advance!**

**Enjoy and review kindly! or nice... ly... :x**


	32. No Trust

**No Trust**

I sighed and heard Hikari's footsteps.

"You know something about Zane don't you?" She asked.

"No... I haven't see anything but our past with Zane." I said.

"Then there must be a reason why." She said.

"I'm happy to see Zane, but something inside me tells me that there's something wrong." I said.

"It's your heart isn't it?" She asked.

"I guess... Hikari... I'm not telling you to give up on our friendship with Zane, but you must watch out." I said.

"I know that." She said.

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt." I said and smiled. "You're like a little sister to me."

She smiled brightly.

I sighed and looked forward at the sea.

"We... never got to go to the beach right?" I asked.

"No, we never did." She said.

I nodded. "The first thing we do when we get back home is go to the beach. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" Hikari said.

I heard a gun shot and looked at Hikari, Elizabeth, and Zane. "Let's go see what's up." I muttered and jumped off the ship.

"Rika! Wait for us!" Hikari said and jumped in after me.

* * *

Elizabeth ran past me and hugged Will.

Jack sighed and I walked up.

"Whatever happened back there... you did it for what you wanted." I said.

"I did, The Black Pearl." He said.

I nodded to Hikari and Zane as they passed by and smiled at Jack. "We will meet again." I said.

"And maybe we can go on a little spar?" He asked.

I laughed. "You got it, Captain." I said.

He looked at his compass and it gave a warm glow. "What's this?" Jack asked.

Sora unlocked a gate and smiled. "You know, I thought we would loose Donald to the curse of the treasure."

Donald shook in anger and gave an attempt to attack the Keyblade master.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sora said and we went off.

I turned back at Hikari and Zane and Hikari left after the rest.

"So... Rika... Why don't you trust me?" Zane asked.

"I looked for Hikari and you, but I gave up on you because I knew you would come to us and help us, but you never did." I said with a stern face.

"I had troubles, There was no time to find you two." He said.

"No time? What do you mean by that? I waited for years in another world waiting… waiting for something to get me of the world and I did. I faced trouble too but I had time to look for you. We're still young. Any time is time to look for us." I said.

"Look, I found you alright… so let's just relax." He said.

"I'll relax once we get home." I said beginning to walk away.

Zane grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he leaned for a kiss. I pulled away and slapped him.

He touched his cheek and looked at me mad.

"Don't touch me..." I said. "I love someone else now." I turned to walk away.

"Yeah, you love him, but in the end you'll be separated again!" Zane called.

I stopped and looked back at him.

He waited for my words, but I just walked away with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**KHfan22:** **Well, that's it for now but the next chapters will be updated when I'm not busy! Remember review kindly/nicely and stay tuned! and if you didn't read the first memo/announcement/Author's Note then no cookie for you! Suggestions are welcomed but will not be taken for the future of this story. If I do like it, however, I will make it into an Alternate One Shot. :) Until next time! dances to techno music**


	33. Agrabah

**Agrabah**

"It's Iago!" Goofy yelled.

Sora and Donald got ready to attack.

I turned to see a red parrot with a red and blue tail and a short yellow beak.

"I'm a new bird now!" Iago cried.

"No, you're still Iago." Donald said.

"No, I mean I turned a new feather. I finally escaped from Jafar's lamp and then… things happened." He said.

Sora was about to speak when I passed him.

Iago looked up and flapped up to my face. "It's you, how are you my friend? Are you doing fine with your eyes?" He asked.

I raised a brow and he landed on my hand. "Yes, I am fine, actually even better." I said.

"That's great to hear…" He laughed nervously while eyeing my sword. "Nice… sword you got there." He said.

"If you pull any tricks against us, then I'll make sure Rika will play with you with that sword!" Sora said.

"Now, Sora… Be reasonable… People, in this case, animals, can change." I said.

"What? You believe him?" Sora asked.

"Of course, He did say so didn't he?" I asked.

"Watch out!" Iago said and we turned to see Heartless. Iago knocked over a pot causing chaos upon the Heartless.

We all ran off with Iago on our heels. We found the palace and Jasmine greeted us.

I looked at Iago who was behind Goofy.

"Don't make a sound." I said.

He nodded.

"Rika, how are you doing?" She asked.

I bowed. "I'm doing fine." I said looking at her.

"That's great! I'm sure Sora's protecting you in any way he can." She said.

I smiled.

"So, how's Aladdin?" Sora asked.

"Not so well at all. He's been going out most of the day and hasn't come back." She said.

"Have you had any word of your friend Genie?" I asked.

Before Jasmine could reply Iago flew in to talk.

"Maybe he has a new girlfriend." He said.

I slammed my sword (with the stealth on) at him and he squawked to the floor. "I said be quiet." I said.

"Oh good, you got him!" Jasmine said. "I'll get the guards!" She said and ignored everybody's protests.

"I see someone isn't blind… ugh…" Iago said and collapsed.

"Rika, you should know your own strength…" Hikari said.

I crossed my arms. "It's not my fault." I said.

Hikari sighed with a smile.

* * *

**(KHfan22: I'm baaaack! Ugh I hate agrabah I always get lost KH1 and KH2 T.T Soo what did you think of it? Review Kindly please! Also I have made a fourth series of the trilogy but it's still in the making soo I'm excited to see how it will turn out! And I haven't made the Alternate One Shot yet, but I'll speak up when I do start.)**


	34. The Cave of Wonders

**The Cave of Wonders**

We met Aladdin and Iago explained that the lamp Abu tried to steal was Jafar's lamp. We reached the Peddler's shop and they looked back at me as I refused to move.

"I refuse to go into a room of greed." I said crossing my arms.

"You guys go ahead." Sora said.

They nodded and Sora looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's… that… Jafar's lamp is there." I said.

"We know that, but there's something wrong. You kind of changed." He said.

I frowned and looked at him.

His eyes longed to search for the answer.

"It's…" I looked down and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt comfortable and sighed. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's okay." He laughed. "You're really a mystery." He said. "I think that's why I love you." He brushed my hair out of my face and I slipped out of his grip.

I smiled and sighed.

The door opened and Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy walked out.

I turned to them and crossed my arms. "Did you get the lamp?" I asked.

"We need to trade for it." Aladdin said.

"Treasure?" I asked. They nodded.

"I know the right place to go." Aladdin said.

"Where?" Goofy asked.

"The Cave of Wonders." I answered for Aladdin.

* * *

I stared in amazement at the entrance of the cave.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Alright then, everybody ready?" Aladdin asked.

"Everybody who goes on a treasure hunt usually doesn't come back alive." I said.

"We'll make it, we're strong." He said.

I smiled. "That's what they all say." I said as we walked in.

We slashed every Heartless that appeared and found our way at a room with a floating pink gem in the center.

Abu grabbed it and a row of statues appeared.

I stepped back from a crystal that appeared out of no where.

Waves pushed towards us.

"Jump!" I said.

We all jumped with Goofy tripping over it.

"Sora, get Abu to the pedestal." I said.

Sora nodded and took Abu onto the shoulder. Sora came to me and I grabbed his hands.

I swung him towards the pedestal and he landed with a thud.

Abu placed the diamond into the hole and the statue disappeared leaving a door.

We went through seeing a dark room with a platform.

A sign stood in the middle.

The platform disappeared and we fell onto another platform.

Heartless surrounded us and we defeated all of them.

This went on for four times and we made it to the bottom. A door opened and we walked through seeing a room full of treasure.

We looked at the gold piece holding many jewels and Sora and I looked at each other.

"Good enough for me…" He said.

"And instead of carrying it all the way to Agrabah." I pulled out a black cloth and covered the shining treasure. I slid the cloth off and the treasure disappeared.

"What happened to it?" Aladdin asked.

I spread the cloak out and a picture of the treasure was on it.

"I present you the magnificent Rika!" Sora said clapping.

I blushed and tucked it around my sword hilt.

"We have to hurry and keep Jafar hidden in that lamp!" Aladdin said.

**(KHfan22: Review Kindly!)**


	35. A Heartless Who Disobeys

**A Heartless Who Disobeys**

We got on carpet and I smiled as the wind rushed through my hair.

"So what can your sword do?" Sora asked.

I looked at him.

He looked at me with a curious face of a little boy.

"I don't know about my sword." I said.

"There has to be some magical 'tricks' in your sword." He said.

I placed my hand on the stealth. "I know all of its powers will be revealed, just not now. This isn't a good time." I said.

"A good time?" He asked.

I smiled. "You'll see." I said.

"Oh, a vision is it?" He asked.

"No, just a feeling." I said.

He smiled. "Alright then, but I can't wait!" He said and his eyes shined with happiness.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Neither can I."

We walked towards the Peddler's shop and jumped when the peddler ran out with the lamp.

Pete ran out and I grabbed my sword.

The peddler ran for the palace and we ran after them.

I turned into my Heartless and went out of sight.

"She's fast!" Aladdin said.

"She amazes everyone." Sora muttered.

* * *

I growled and the Peddler and Pete backed in fear. I stepped forward and laid the cloth on the ground.

The peddler looked at it.

I pulled the cloth away and the piece of treasure appeared on the ground.

He gasped and I bowed my head. "You want me to take it?" He asked.

I looked at the lamp and he got the message.

He placed it on the ground and I saw Pete run after it.

I grabbed it in my mouth and jumped over him.

"Give it to me! I command you!" Pete said snapping.

I put the lamp on the ground and covered it with the cloth. I took it away and Pete gasped.

"Why you!" He yelled and we saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin come out.

"Rika!" Hikari yelled and yelped as Pete grabbed her.

"If you don't give me that lamp right now, I'll have to do something to your friend here." He said.

I growled and stood up in my original body. I threw the cloak to Sora and looked at Pete.

He gulped and I ran towards him. He looked around gasping. "She disappeared!" He said.

"No," I whispered behind him. "This is called a Flash Step." I said and Hikari ducked.

Pete went to punch me, but I stepped back lazily. He blinked and I punched him in the gut. He rolled over and stood up.

I helped Hikari up and she smiled.

Two giant Heartless appeared behind me and I saw their attacks heading at us.

I grabbed Hikari around the waist and jumped before the attacks hit each other. I landed on the ground and Hikari looked at me in amazement. I stood up and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin passed me to fight the two heartless.

Pete faced me with a glare.

I gave a grin. "Want some more?" I asked taking a step.

He ran off in fear.

I helped Hikari up and we watched the others finish off the heartless.

Sora sighed and swung the Keyblade onto his shoulder.

* * *

**(KHfan22: Okay so where did the cloth disappearing and appearing trick come from? Well I don't know haha I guess I was amazed by magicians. And Flash Step is from Bleach. I guess I was into Bleach while I typed this. Review Kindly!)**


	36. Will We Be Together?

**Will We Be Together?**

After we hidden the lamp of Jafar we got back to the palace gates and heard Aladdin yell at Abu.

"Get him!" Aladdin pleaded for help.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy threw themselves on Abu and Hikari laughed while I shook my head.

Donald took the jewel and stared at it in amazement. "We don't need this!" Donald said and pretended to throw it, but instead hid it behind himself.

Abu gave a screech and Donald laughed nervously.

The jewel glowed and Sora opened a gate.

"How did you do that Rika?" Hikari asked.

"Do what?" I asked looking up.

"Those moves you did against Pete. It was amazing!" She said.

I chuckled and patted her head.

"Training." I said and walked to my room in the Gummi Ship. I laid down and closed my eyes remembering the vision. I heard a knock and the door opened revealing Sora. I raised a brow as he closed the door and he sat down on the bed.

"You're going to bed early…" He said.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing…" I said staring at the ceiling.

"So, what's up?" He asked laying down on his side and facing me.

I turned to him and stared at his eyes. "I wonder…" I said. I closed my eyes and layed back on my back. "I wonder if we'll stay together in person. Will I go to Destiny Islands or will we separate back to our worlds where we thought we never existed…" I whispered.

"What with you all the sudden?" He asked.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sora?" I asked.

He placed a finger on my lips and he smiled. "If you're afraid of that question then we'll spend as much time together now." He said.

I sat up and closed my eyes.

"Rika?" He asked.

I didn't answer and he noticed the soft, even, slow breathing from me.

He kissed the top of my head and went out of the room.

* * *

**(KHfan22: Yeah short chapter but all so cute! D I love them! Review Kindly)**


	37. A Vampire, A Mummy, A Zombie, A Witch, A

**A Vampire, A Mummy, A Zombie, A Witch, An Angel**

We landed on the next world and Sora walked up to a scarecrow.

"Ths is Halloween Town right?" He asked.

I slapped his head and pointed up at a sign over the scarecrow that said, "Halloween Town."

"Man I'm getting really off!" He muttered.

I chuckled and Donald was looking at a direction.

We stared at the darkness and Hikari screamed before falling on her butt.

"Hey it's Zero!" Sora said.

Hikari stood up and took a deep breath to calm down her beating heart.

I shook my head at her and Zero flew off.

We followed him and saw a huge wooden object on the center of town.

It extended to the sky and something was coming down. It was a sled, or a coffin made into a sled.

A skeleton was sitting in it.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy! And of course…" He came up to me and bowed taking my hand. "Rika…" He said rolling the "R".

I blushed and stepped back.

"Ah and another girl! What's this? An angel…" He said and bowed at Hikari. "Anyways, Welcome back and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas? Don't you mean Happy Halloween?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Happy Halloween to you to from the Pumpkin King!" He jumped at us and we jumped a little. He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry guys, I'm in a christmas mood right now…" He said. "I'm running the show next year and I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town." He said.

Sora dragged me and Hikari to huddle and thought, "Sandy Claws?" He asked.

"I think he mean Santa Claus." Goofy said.

Jack jumped on a fountain and asked, "Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloween Town is going to handle christmas too!" Jack said.

"But… It's not your holiday, Jack I know you're inspired my Christmas, but there is Santa to do it." I said.

"Yes, I know, but I want to help him out! Now we must see Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along I'll show you." He said.

We made our way to the lab and I stopped.

Sora looked back at me.

"I-uh… I want to look around." I said.

He nodded and left.

"Kari, please go with Sora." I said.

"But… I want to stay with you." She said.

"I know, but I want you to be with Sora right now. I need to think alone… about Zane…" I sighed and walked off.

Hikari watched me disappear and ran off to Sora.

* * *

**(KHfan22: Sora hasn't learned his lesson yet. Unless he did but forgot... o.O What's going to happen? Click that arrow to find out! Review Kindly!)**


	38. The Seer of Heart

**The Seer of Heart**

I pulled my braided pigtails and got to my knees. I looked around to see a graveyard. I didn't care. I brought my head to the ground and cried. "Zane is right… once this journey is over, I will be separated from Sora… And… I love him… I don't want to leave him." I whispered.

"What's wrong dear?" A voice asked.

I gasped and turned.

Maleficent put herhand over my forehead and I felt myself hit the floor.

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

I couldn't help but have a feeling that something was wrong.

Something about Rika. Usually when she leaves on her own she goes into trouble.

I watched as Jack went to show us the door to Christmas Town. I was so excited, but I was also worried about Rika. As I passed the graveyard something familiar cought my eyes. "Wait," I said and looked in the Graveyard.

There!

I opened the door and ran to the ground.

There on the ground was Rika's witch hat and her sword.

"That's Rika's hat and her sword." Hikari said coming up.

"Yeah… but where is she?" I asked and looked around.

"She might be in Christmas Town…" Jack said.

"I doubt it, but fine… Hikari you can take care of yourself right?" I asked.

Hikari shifted nervously, but nodded with a brave face.

"Okay then, try not to get lost but look around Halloween Town for Rika. Ask Sally to help if you want to. She's bound to help." I said.

Hikari nodded and ran off.

"We go to Christmas Town." I said.

"Right, moving on!" Jack said happily.

Jack was happy, but I was worried.

'Where are you Rika?' I thought.

* * *

Once we got there I found Christmas really cool, but I was still worried about Rika.

We walked into town and I heard a girl humming to herself.

I looked at the direction the humming was and I walked towards it. I heard Donald call me, but I ignored him. I went through a gate and came to a wide open space. I watched a figure dance as she hummed.

It was Rika!

"Rika!" I yelled and she stopped.

She turned to me and smiled. "Sora!" She ran up to me.

"Are you alright? I found you hat and sword and I was worried." I said.

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Sora… I saw Maleficent and she somehow knocked me out, but when I came to I was here…" She said putting on her hat and putting her sword around her.

"I hope she didn't do anything to you." I said.

She smiled at me.

For some reason there was something different about Rika. Some that wasn't right… but I couldn't find out what.

"Why were you humming and dancing?" I asked.

"I don't know… The Christmas decorations made me… happy." She said smiling at the sky.

"Glad to hear it. Come on, Let's go see Santa!" I said and ran off. I looked back at her without her noticing and made up my mind. 'She's not Rika…'

* * *

**Rika's Pov**

I groaned and opened my eyes to see trees and the night. 'Am I still in Halloween Town?' I thought. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt ropes on my feet and hands.

"So you're up."

I heard Zane's voice and looked at him. "Zane!" I growled and he smirked.

He wore a cape with black shirt pants and a belt. The cape was black on the out side and the inside was red. His hair was strangely pulled back straight instead of spiked and he had fangs (Guess who? Dracula!). "You got it, honey…" He said.

I rolled and jumped to get him, but fell.

Zane went up to me and frowned with a fake sympathy look.

I cast a little fire on the ropes but the magic didn't work.

"Oh, Magic doesn't work on this circle." Zane said.

I looked around me and found I was in the middle of a familiar circle used back at home. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You're heart that's all…" He said.

"Why my heart?" I asked.

"You heard the Organization and Maleficent. You're the Seer of Hearts. You're special." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know? Geez, I thought you were smart…" He said and I noticed Maleficent outside of the circle smirking at me.

"What are you looking at you old hag?" I yelled.

"You will regret what you called me…" She said.

The circle glowed and I gasped as I remembered where I saw the circle.

_

* * *

_

I sat on the hill reading a book about powerful magic. I turned the pages until I found a picture of a strange circle. "The Circle of Hearts." I whispered. I traced the outline of the circle and looked at the paragraph next to it.

_"Not much is known about this circle, but it is used in the early times as a execution site. Any magic using prisoners fall into the circle they're magic abilities ae forgotten until they get out of the circle. No magic was allowed. Once the circle is activaed the circle glows and forces join together to rip the heart away from the body."_

_My hand felt weak and I gluped._

_"The circle was banned from an accident of a mayor's daughter. She fell into the circle trying to save her love and they both died."_

_I put the book down and looked at the girl and boy next to the caption. I made a pray to them and picked up the book. I was about to turn the page but something caught my eye._

_"Prophecy:…"_

_I narrowed my eyes and flipped to the other pages seeing no "prophecy" it them. I turned back and read:_

_"Prophecy: As darkness grows and light fights back the Seer of Hearts will fall. As the Seer of Hearts fall the worlds of all will disappear and the universe will collapse."_

_There were more but it was crossed out and was barely hard enough to read. I closed the book and closed my eyes._

* * *

"The Seer of Hearts will fall… As the Seer of Hearts fall the worlds of all will disappear and the universe will collapse…" I whispered.

A pain shot through my chest and I yelled in pain.

I felt a force trying to rip my body and my heart ached in pain. I cried in pain again.

The circle suddenly stopped and I stopped and panted heavily.

"What happened?" Maleficent asked.

I looked around and heard running footsteps.

"Rika!" I heard Hikari's voice and Zane yelled in pain as he was shot back by light.

Maleficent disappeared as Hikari shot her.

Hikari ran to me and cut the ropes. She hugged me and I hugged back. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I… think so…" I said and she took me out of the circle.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"They tried to take my heart, but they failed for some reason." I said and looked back at the circle. Got to my knees and pressed my hand on my outside of the circle.

Wind blew and blew the circle away.

I sighed and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**(KHfan22: O oh my! Forshadow! or is it foreshadow? aii I'm going to fail english... anywhos clicky the little arrow! Review Kindly!)**


	39. We'll All Protect You

**We'll All Protect You**

**Sora's Pov**

I growled under my breath and shook my head at what happened from Christmas Town.

_As we were about to go back to Halloween Town and called "Rika" she turned with a smile, but I pointed my keyblade at her. "S-sora? What's wrong?" She asked._

_"Don't 'what's wrong?' with me. You're not Rika." I said._

_"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Rika." She said._

_"Give us a break! Rika would never be this happy. She would never dance and hum because of the decorations of Christmas Town." I said._

_She smirked and crossed her arms. "When did you know?" She asked._

_"Ever since I saw you." I said glaring._

_"Well anyways, _my_ job is done." She said._

_"What are you talking about?" Donald asked._

_"While I was trying to distract you, the _real_ Rika is back at Halloween Town. Right now she's getting her heart taken out." She smirked._

_I swung my keyblade and she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the hat and sword behind. I grabbed the hat and sword and stromed off towards Halloween Town._

We walked back to the lab and I froze as I saw Rika on the table.

"Rika!" I said and Hikari looked at us.

"Hello, Sora…" She said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well… I don't really know… Rika said _they_ tried to take her heart." Hikari said.

"They? Who's they?" I asked.

"Zane and Maleficent…" Hikari said.

I slammed my hands on the table Rika was on and looked at Rika.

She looked horrible… her had bags under her eyes and her face was pale.

"Rika… I'm sorry…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes and heard Rika's pained chuckle.

"Why are you acting like I died?" She whispered as she sat up weakly.

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Rika!" I hugged her and she froze before hugging me back. "I learned my lesson! I'm _never _leaving you out of my sight! I won't let you have walks alone!" I said fast in one breath.

Rika laughed and stood up. She winced in pain and fell forward.

I caught her and she frowned. "You're not srong enough to fight, Rika." I said.

She nodded in agreement.

"You'll be staying here under the Professor's eyes." I said.

"Right. I have… no complaints…" She sighed and I frowned at the look she had.

"Here." I said and put on her hat for her.

I put the sword next to her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sora. Hurry, Santa is in trouble." She said.

I nodded and we ran off.

* * *

**Rika's Pov**

I explained about the Circle of Hearts and who I really was.

Hikari looked at me in worry and I smiled at her. "I'll protect you Rika. Sora, Donald, and Goofy will help too. We won't let you and the worlds fall apart." She said.

I chuckled and hugged her, "Thank you Kari, I appriciate it." I said.

She nodded and Sora came back smiling.

"Defeat Oogie Boogie again." He said.

I nodded. "We're leaving right?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." He said and I stood up.

We said good bye to everyone and left to the Gummi Ship.

I sat on the chair and took a deep breath.

"Are you feeling better?" Sora asked.

I nodded and walked to my room. "I'll be back." I said.

"Rika…" Sora went up to me, but I held up my hand.

"Sora… please. Nothing will happen," I chuckled. "We're in the Gummi Ship." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. I felt everyone's eyes watch us as I pulled away and closed the door to my room.

Sora stared at the door and nodded. "Right… Nothing… will happen here…" He said and looked at Donald, Goofy, and Hikari. "Let's go to the next world." He said.

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes and Roxas was sitting on the ground staring at something.

_He turned and jumped at the sight me. "Rika." He said._

_I dropped to my knees and threw my head back. I screamed loud and brought my head to the floor to cry. "Why? Why am I the Seer of Hearts?" I yelled._

_Roxas walked to me and kneeled next to me. "Rika… are you alright?" He asked._

_I looked at him slowly and closed my eyes looking at the ground. "I-I…" I took deep breaths and held up my hand._

_The book appeared on the ground._

_"What's that?" He asked._

_I snapped my fingers and the page showing The Circle of Hearts appeared._

_Roxas stared at it and I tapped the Prophecy._

_"As darkness grows and light fights back the Seer of Hearts will fall. As the Seer of Hearts fall the worlds of all will disappear and the universe will collapse." I said and closed my eyes._

_"That sounds… familiar…" He said._

_"It does?" I asked._

_"Yeah, but I'm sorry, I don't know where." He said._

_I nodded. "Thank you." I said._

_Roxas smiled at me and I looked at him with a curious face. "I know why Krixa shattered your heart." He said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"She saved your life, back at Halloween Town. You're heart isn't fixed yet, so Maleficent and Zane failed to get their hands on your heart." Roxas said._

_I blinked and smiled. "Thank you for telling me." I said._

_"No problem, you are a friend." He said smiling._

_I hugged him and left._

_

* * *

_

**(KHfan22: Review Kindly!)**


	40. Pride Lands

**(KHfan22: Yeah so I was going to make Rika and Hikari all cubs as well but I already wrote the chapter and the next so I thought what ever it can be Rika's Magic that makes them all different So here are the forms:**

**Sora: Cub**

**Donald: Bird**

**Goofy: Turtle**

**Rika: Eagle**

**Hikari: Fox)**

* * *

**Pride Lands**

"Whoa!" Sora plopped on the ground and I soared over him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Sora didn't respond and walked off.

I stared at him and Hikari walked up.

"Sora's mad at me huh?" I asked.

"He seemed a little upset." Hikari said.

I flew over to Sora and he looked at me. I landed in front of him and he stared at me. "Are… are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No…" He said walking away.

I flew in front of him again and spread out my wings. "Sora, get into a real conversation with me." I said.

"Leave me alone, please Rika…" He said.

I was taken aback and he ran off. I flew off and Donald tried to catch me, but with my size and the fact that I was a eagle I was gone from his sight. I landed on a branch and put my wing over my face. I cried in my wing.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked down and blinked. "Umm… yes, I am, I just feel a little down." I said and flew down in front of the Lion.

"Oh okay, I'm Simba, what's your name?" He asked.

"Simba? Oh! I know you! I'm Rika!" I said.

"Rika?" He asked and thought, "Oh, You got your vision back huh?" He asked.

I noddd.

"So why are you down?" He asked as a landed on his back careful not to scratch him.

"I… I told Sora to leave me alone… and… He wanted to confort me… but I didn't let him." I said.

"I see… You're both lovers now right?" He asked.

"Y… Yes, we are." I said.

"That's great to hear." He laughed and he led me to a waterfall.

"Wow…" I said. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, Hey Timon! Pumbaa!

I see a Meerkat and a Pig come out and look at me

"Guys, meet Rika, Rika meet Timon and Puumba.

I bowed my head. "It's nice to see you.."

"Where did she come from?" Timon asked.

I looked at a sudden direction and took off fast. I heard Simba call me, but I didn't answer. I flapped my wings and gained speed. I zoomed and found Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari surounded by three hyenas. I swooped down and got to the first one that was about to attack. I clawed his face with my talons and zoomed to the second one. I bit his nose and scratched him. I headbutted the third and last one and they all ran away. I gained air and landed on a nearby rock.

"Rika! You came back!" Hikari said.

I nodded and looked at Sora. He looked away and I looked at the sky.

"Let's go find Simba." Sora said.

"I found… Simba…" I said.

He looked at me and I flew off. I looked back at them and they followed me.

* * *

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! How are you?" Simba ran up to Sora and Sora fell on his back. Simba tickled him and they laughed.

I watched them and Simba looked at me.

We herd a yell and we found a lioness about to attack Timon and Pumbaa until Simba pounced on her.

They fought, but realized it was each other. They went off to talk and I watchd as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari learn the phrase "Hakuna Matata".

The Lioness, Hikari called Nala, came sad. "Simba changed…" She told everyone and everyone's happiness disappeared.

We all went to Simba and convinced him to go to Pride Lands to defeat his uncle, Scar, and become King. We started for Pride Lands.

"Ah so he has returned… Are you going to tell them the truth?" Scar and brown furred, black haired lion sneered at Simba and Simba confessed. Scar backed Simba and Simba fell over the cliff still hanging on.

"Well then… this looks familiar… I'll tell you the truth… I killed Mufasa!" He said.

Simba roared in anger and tackled him.

Scar retreated back to the cave and we all went there, Simba going ahead.

Timon and Puumba were attacked by the Hyenas again and I flew in glaring.

They screamed in fear and ran away.

"Alright, Rika!" Sora said, but stopped in his tracks.

I smiled at him, but he frowned and turned away. I looked at the ground. I felt up and flew towards where Simba left. I found him and Scar fighting. I flew up and flew in circles. I watched as Scar went off the cliff and Pete laughed. I soared down to him and screeched in his ear. I felt better from all the stress I held up.

Everyone covered their ears until I stopped.

Pete growled at me and swiped his paw at me.

I tried to dodge him, but his claws scratched my body and I fell to he ground.

Pete was about the scratch me again, but Sora came up with his keyblade out.

I stared at Sora in surprise and Pete backed off and ran away.

Sora looked at me with a frown and we heard Simba's cries. "Rika, stay put." Sora muttered and everyone went to fight.

I muttered cure at myself and the scars healed. I flew up and watched as everyone defeated Scar. I flew down and Simba thanked us.

Sora then opened a new gate and we left.

* * *

**(KHfan22: Aww... Sora is mad. T.T Review Kindly please!)**


	41. No Secrets

**No Secrets**

Sora headed straight for his room and I looked at everyone.

They shrugged and went to their places.

I went to Sora's door and stopped. I bit my lip and walked in without knocking. I looked at him and he turned to look at me on his bed.

"Go way… and leave me alone." He said.

"Sora, talk to me." I said.

"Why? You won't talk to me." He said sitting up on his bed.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When we left Halloween Town! You told me to leave you alone! Well that is exactly what I'm doing." He said and laid back down turing his back at me.

I walked up and he tried to slap me away. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me. I frowned at him and closed my eyes. "Okay…" I released him. "You want to be alone… I will do as you wish." I said and opend the door. I walked to my room and closed the door. I crossed my arms and stood there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

A knock was heard and I told them to come in.

Footsteps walked in and a hand turned me fast.

Before I could respond, Sora pressed me to the wall and placed his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed back.

His hands fell to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and we stared at each other. "I want you to talk. I want you to tell me what's bothering you. Alright? No secrets." He whispered and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sora… There is this one thing… I'm too scared to tell you…" I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm afraid I'm not ready to tell you." I said.

He smiled at me. "Alright… hey how is your heart?" He asked.

"My heart?" I asked.

"You know your Nobody…" He said.

"Oh… It's getting better!" I smiled.

He smiled and hugged me. "Don't leave anymore alright?" He whispered.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, when I want to take walks, I'll take you with me." I said.

"Good." He said and I sat down on my bed.

I yawned and he smiled.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

I nodded and he pushed me down on the bed.

He put the covers over me and closed my eyes. He kissed me on the top of my forehead and left.

I watched him leave and fall asleep.

* * *

**(KHfan22: ooooh... "steamy kiss" I love scenes like that. Anyways I can never get Sora mad at Rika for more than one chapter. Review Kindly!)**


	42. Twilight Town

**Twilight Town**

We walked into Twilight Town and Sora turned to me.

"Rika, Hikari… This is Twilight Town." He said.

Hikari twirled around and smiled. "It feels so welcome here!" She said happily and I smiled.

"Help! Help! It's Seifer! Help! Please someone help!" A little boy, or thing who looked like a heartless, ran past us shouting.

"It looks like we got trouble." Sora said calmly.

I hit the trio on the head. "Hello! Trouble! Hurry!" I yelled at them and we ran off.

* * *

We reached a place and dusks were dancing around three people.

I took out my sword and swung at them.

They dodged and hissed at me.

I felt a bright light at my sword and my sword became two clear fans with three different circles on each. I felt fighting moves run through my head and got ready to fight. I twirled and Flash Stepped at a dusk.

The dusk froze and disappeared.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari took care of one dusk each.

"Impressive…" A Organization Member said. "By the way have you sen a man named Axel?" He asked. "I expect he's aroud here somewhere."

"Like I care." Sora said getting ready to fight.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest." He said.

"Is he in the Organization too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes."

"You havin a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very Organized Organization." Sora said.

The Hooded man pointed at Sora, "Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless." He said.

"Gee thanks for looking out for us Mister." Sora said sarcastically. "But I think we can take care of ourselves just fine.

"Glad to hear it, but your little friend… she has gotten into some trouble hasn't she?" He asked looking at you.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Maleficent… Zane… Pete…" He said. He held out a hand. "We, the Organization, will help you." He said.

"No…" I said. "I'm fine with Sora, I don't need your help." I said.

"Very well…" He sighed. "We'll side from Axel, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you." He said.

"Hearts? You have no hearts." Donald said.

"True, we don't have hearts," He removed his hood, "But we remember what it was like. That's what make us special." He said.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those heartless." He said and a portal appeared.

"Let's jump in after him." Sora said.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Sora said.

"Don't be reckless, Do you want to end up like Riku?" He asked.

"What?" Sora gasped.

The man simply went into the portal and it disappeared.

"Hey, Wait!" Sora yelled, but it was too late. "What did me mean end up like Riku?" He asked and turned to me. "You already broke a lot of rules… Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Hey why don't you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble." The boy said.

"Are you Seifer?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked harshly.

Hikari got into his face mad, "Well you got some good manners to be talking like that to people who saved your sorry ass!" She yelled.

"Kari, let him go." I said.

Hikari glared at Seifer and backed away next to me.

"Huh, you got nerve to come up to me." He said.

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

"Let's go…" Donald said and we started to leave.

"Hold on," Seifer said and held up a trophey. This goes to the strongest man in Twilight Town."

"Me?" I asked while pointing at myself with a confused face. "Thanks but no thanks. We don't need it."

Seifer ran at us and shoved it in Goofy's face before leaving.

"Sora!" I heard Pence and turned to him. "Hey there!" I greeted.

"Sora, do you know a girl named Kairi?" He asked.

I felt my heart jump with joy as I heard him say that. "K…Kairi? Yeah!" I said.

"Then you better come with me to the station right away." He said.

I nodded and we started to leave, but I only heard three pairs of footsteps following me and Pence. I turned to se Rika staring at the sky with her eyes closed. "You go ahead." I said.

They left and I went to Rika calling her name.

She didn't move at all.


	43. Together Now

**Together Now**

**Rika's Pov**

_I healed my heart and felt no more cracks. I felt better than before._

_"The Seer of Hearts…" Roxas whispered. I turned to him and he looked at me._

_"I've been doing some research and well, I stumbled onto this piece of information." He said._

_I walked up to him and looked at the book he was holding on his lap._

_"It says that the Seer of Hearts is passed down from one generation to the next. Right now the Seer of Hearts is you." He said._

_I nodded._

_"The power you have… it's incredible! You actually have the ability to create a whole new world!" He said looking at me._

_I smiled in surprise and he turned back to the book frowning._

_"But as well as you can create worlds… you can destroy others too… And I mean _Destory_ worlds. Once you destroy a world, that world is gone forever." He said._

_I frowned. "But why does, Maleficent want my heart? Does she want to destroy a world? Or create another one for herself?" I asked._

_"I think… that she knows that you have a lot of power because this book also tells that other than light and darkness, you also balance the universe. That's why there is a Seer of Hearts in every time. But it could be possible that Maleficent thinks that your power will grant her more power to control darkness." He said._

_I frowned and moved in front of him. "So all I have to do is..."_

_"Right, Stay away from them and stay with Sora. He can protect you." He said._

_I nodded. "I guess I should go now." I said._

_He nodded, "Bye." He said._

_I waved and left._

* * *

"Rika!" Sora shouted and I looked at him. "Hurry, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari went ahead to the station." Sora said.

I nodded and followed him.

We made it there and we met up with the others and three new people.

"Rika this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Guys this is Rika." Sora said.

"Hey there!" Olette said.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Okay so how do you guys know Kairi?" Sora asked.

They explained about how Kairi was sent here and Axel took her away.

Sora looked at the charm and sighed, "Kairi…" He said.

I gave him a conforting hand and he smiled at me.

"Sorry…" Hayner said and the three looked sad.

"Hey it's not your fault! Come on, cheer up!" Sora said and sighed. "Like I can even say that…" He said.

"Loosing hope?" I asked.

Sora looked at me.

"Come on, Sora… What happened to the, "I'm going to keep going!" Sora?" I asked and placed my hands on my hips.

"Uhh…" He muttered and I waved a finger at him.

"I don't want to see that anymore, Sora. Either believe that you will meet Kairi, or give up on this journey!" I said.

Sora blinked at me and Goofy nodded walking up to Sora.

"Rika's right Sora…" Goofy said.

"Right, I have to save Kairi!" Sora bumped Goofy and Goofy dropped he trophey.

The crystals fell out of their holes and each color went to hayner(red), Olette(yellow), Pence(green) and Sora(blue).

Sora picked up the blue one and held it up to the sun, looking at it.

I thought I saw Roxas in Sora's place. I stepped up and blinked, "Roxas…" I whispered.

The image of Roxas looked at me and smiled before disappearing to Sora.

The blue ball glowed and Sora unlocked the gate.

_

* * *

_

Zane smiled at me and I smiled back. "It's nice to know that you're back." He said.

_I chuckled. "Well, I can't just… leave this place… right?" I asked._

_Zane frowned and gave me a comforting hand. "I'm sorry you can't be with that Sora you were talking about. He really seems like a nice guy." He said._

_"No… He's not nice…" I said._

_Zane blinked at me._

_I smiled, "He's very handsome and kind…" I laughed._

_"Aww… he beats me?" Zane groaned._

_I nodded and he shook his head._

_"How nice of you…" He muttered and I laughed and stood up._

_I felt the wind blow though my hair. "He's out there… at Destiny Islands… We'll see each other…" I frowned. "But not in happy situations…" I put my hand over my heart. "I feel it…"_

* * *

I blinked and saw Sora about to call me.

"A vision?" He asked.

I frowned and nodded.

"Something bad isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes… No… Mostly good." I said and we started leaving.


	44. Krixa

**Krixa**

**Krixa's Pov**

I walked around The World That Never Was and looked at the castle.

Kairi, a girl Axel brought in, was very kind. She convinced me to stay, but I had to leave.

I couldn't take the Organization anymore. I never liked them in the first place. I am the oldest Nobody, but they all listened to that Xemnas.

Xemnas forced me in the organization or else he'll capture Rika and torture her every way I hate.

'Well Xemnas… I'll get to Rika first.' I thought.

I stopped at the Skyscraper and closed my eyes. I felt invisible arms hug me around my neck and warm breaths tingle my skin.

"Roxas…" I whispered.

"You're following my path." He whispered.

"Yes, I'm leaving the organization." I said.

"Glad to hear that…" He said me moved in front of me and he grabbed my hood.

I placed my hands on top of his and pulled my hood down.

Roxas touched my cheek and I closed my eyes enjoying the touch.

"I wish we can really see each other for real." I whispered.

"You will, once you reach Rika." He said.

"I'm going…" I said and he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." He said and disappeared.

I felt small tears fall down my cheek and wiped them away quickly. I unzipped my cloak and took it off revealing a black shirt and black skirt. I reached into my skirt pocket and took out a ribbon. I tied my hair and reached into my cloak and pulled out a sword in it's stealth. I wrapped it around my waist. I pulled out my black sword and cut the air. A portal appeared and I walked through it.

* * *

I appeared in the world called Hollow Bastion. I found Rika with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and another girl.

Rika waved to the rest and they all left leaving Rika and Cloud. Rika talked to Cloud and I summoned some dancers.

"Mistress… You have called us." The dancers said and looked at me strangely when they saw me in my outside clothes.

I turned to them and rubbed them each on the head. "I want to talk to Rika alone. Lead her somewhere private. I will be waiting." I said.

They bowed to me. "Anything else my Mistress?" One asked

I sighed and smiled at them.

They looked at me in surprise.

I never smiled in front of them at all. I kneeled and opened my arms. "Give me a hug all of you." I said.

They hesitated and I gave them each a small hug.

"This is the last time I will see you. After this you will be free." I said.

A dancer wailed in sadness. "Why Mistress? Why do you leave us?" The wailing Dancer asked.

"It's time for me to rejoin to my other. You can follow her, but as I said. You will be free." I said.

They sighed in unison and bowed at me. "We will go as you command… We remain loyal to one and that is our Mistress." They said and disappeared.

I watched as Rika stopped talking and look in one direction.

She ran off and Cloud watched her run towards the Dancers.

I sighed. "I'm almost there… Roxas…" I whispered and went off.

The dancers led her to a private spot and they disappeared. I jumped and landed in front of her.

"Hello, Rika." I said standing up.

"Krixa…" Rika looked at me.

I gave her a serious face then smiled.

She was now confused.

"I'm giving up my powers to you, Rika. I don't want to live as a Nobody anymore." I held a hand. "I want us to become one." I said.

She looked at my hand and then at me. "Why?" She asked.

I chuckled and put away my hand. "For your want, to escape having your heart taken away by the so called, Circle of Heart. For my want… I want to be with Roxas, and only being with you again will lead me to him." I said.

She smiled at me. "You love him, even if you don't have hearts." She said.

We both laughed and she nodded at me.

"Alright then," She said and held out a hand.

I looked up at my dancers and they watched me. I smiled and took Rika's hand. I felt myself disappear.


	45. United

**United**

**Rika's Pov**

I felt complete and sighed smiling. I heard something appear and turned to see Dancers.

They came up to me and bowed. "Our new Mistress…" They said to me.

I blinked and they looked at me.

One dancer stepped up. "Our old Mistress has released us and now we roam free. Us, dancers, decide to have a new Mistress. You will be our new Mistress!" She said.

I blinked and heard Krixa's voice.

'Silly Dancers. I hope you don't mind… You're now in control of them.' She said.

'This is strange…' I thought and we laughed in our heads.

"I'm sorry, err… Dancers, If I become your Mistress then my friends will act strange, follow Krixa's words and roam free." I said and they bowed at me.

"Very well, but if you are in trouble we will help." The one who stepped forward said.

"Just not around my friends." I said chuckling.

They disappeared and I heard footsteps.

"Rika?" Sora asked.

I turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari. "Hey there." I said.

"Hey, umm… why are you back here?" Sora asked.

I laughed and smiled, "I felt something over here and went to check it out." I said.

"Okay… Well we're on our way to the castle postern." Sora said.

"The Castle Postern?" I asked.

"Yeah, come with us." Hikari said.

I smiled and we went off towards the Castle Postern.

We saw more skateboards and Sora and I looked at each other. We dashed towards them, Sora getting black and me getting white. We raced upwards and I skidded up on railings.

I jumped high while holding onto the skate board and Sora stared at me as I passed him and beat him at the top. I turned and he frowned at me. "Two for me and Zero for you." I said.

"Whatever…" He said crossing his arms.

I hugged him and waited for the others to reach the top.


	46. A Digital World

**A Digital World**

We made it into the room and saw a picture of Ansem.

"Ansem…" Sora stared at the picture.

"This must be his room." Goofy said.

I began looking at the books. I looked up as a girl walked in looking for someone.

She punched the wall and I looked at her. She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry…" She said and left.

"That was weird." Sora said.

"So you made it." Leon's voice said.

We turned to see Leon leaning on the wall.

"Hey there!" Sora said.

He nodded and led us to the computer room.

Sora started banging on the computer and I bumped him out of the way.

"Sora!" I hissed and he laughed. I looked at the computer and the keyboard. I smiled and Hikari looked at me closely.

"I know that face…" She said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Remember that time when you found out that Rika reads volumes and such?" Hikari asked.

"Well, she happened to read all about computers." Hikari smiled.

"Really?" Sora asked.

I blushed, "Yeah… I had free time…" I said.

"That's because you always finished your homework early!" Hikari said.

I sighed and began typing. "Hmm… There seems to be something blocking our way. I'm sorry I can't do much help." I said.

"Whoa!" Goofy pointed up at something blue and it lost grip on the ceiling so it landed on the computer.

"Hey! Get off of there!" Donald yelled and jumped on the computer.

The blue creature jumped in my arms and rolled into a ball.

Donald got mad and turned around, but an alarm went off.

"Attention current user, This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defense action." The computer said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."

"Where are you?" Sora asked.

"Donald, don't take-" I said but I was cut off by the alarm.

"Donald!" We all yelled.

"Sorry…" Donald said.

"Decision gate reached, You are now under arrest." The comuter said.

"Arrest?" Sora asked.

Goofy got Donald down and Leon, Hikari and I saw something glow.

"Run!" Leon said.

Hikari and I moved out of the way and Sora, Donald, and Goofy got materialized into the computer.

I stood there wide eyed and went to the computer. I typed in some things and a screen showing an unconscious Sora appeared.

"Sora…" I said and he groaned. "Sora can you hear me?" I asked.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

I groaned and stood up. I looked around.

"Sora, can you hear me?" Rika's voice asked.

I looked around and spotted a screen with Rika on it. "Rika? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're… in the computer." She said.

"What?" I asked and looked around.

"Sora, listen. I don't know how to get you, Donald, and Goofy back here so you have to find someone who can get you back." Rika said.

"How?" I asked.

"You know what to do! Go around! But find Donald and Goofy." Rika said.

I nodded.

"Be careful there are heartless…" She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She pointed behind me and I turned to see Heartless with a man in red.

There was Donald and Goofy.

I looked back at Rika, but she was gone.

**(KHfan22: Ahh I should be doing homework but thanks to the review from Alia, Jade, and Madeline, I HAVE to update! so here is another 15 chapters if you didn't know I was going by 15. I'm so happy that this story can actually make someone anxious to read more or "get glued to the seat" XD. So click that arrow and read on! Review Kindly please!)**


	47. Stressed Out

**Stressed Out**

_Rika's Pov_

I stepped back as the window closed.

Hikari placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright." She said.

I nodded. "You're right, I don't know why I'm worried for…" I said.

"Let's get back to Merlin's house." Leon said.

"Actually, I'm staying here, Leon." I said.

"And if Rika's staying here then I am too." Hikari said.

Leon nodded and left.

I sighed and went to the other room to sit down.

"Rika, are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"It's fine… There's just trouble…" I said.

"What kind of trouble?" Hikari asked.

I took a deep breath.

* * *

_Hikari's Pov_

What shocking news!

Rika being something called the Seer of Hearts and being able to create and destroy worlds? Also, Rika holding the balance of the universe with Light and Darkness!

This is really sudden…

Rika must be really stressed.

I have to protect her no matter what. I have to get stronger! "I'll protect you Rika!" I said.

She looked at me with the sad smile. "Thank you, Hikari, but you can only deal with those who are controlling heartless like Oogie Boogie, Scar, and Pete. There are stronger enemies in the future." She said.

"I'll surpass them all! You just watch me!" I said.

She chuckled and nodded.

"Right, I forgot… You might have what it takes. That spirit will just push you." She said.

I smiled at her and she closed her eyes.

"Home, it's just how we left it, Hikari. Sunny days, happy people, and a clear normal day." She opened her eyes and had a dazed face.

"Rika?" I asked.

"What do we have? Running around world, fighting, It seems like there's no time for rest." She held her head and I hugged her.

"Don't think that Rika, It'll be over right?" I asked.

She nodded. She shook and I saw droplets of tears fall to the ground.

I hugged her tighter and we both cried silently.

* * *

_Rika's Pov_

I walked into the Computer room wiping my eyes. I went to the computer and looked at it. I heard a sound and turned around.

A laser hit the ground and slowly Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared.

They looked around and looked at me.

I smiled. "Welcome back." I said.

Sora was about to say something but frowned. "Rika? Were you crying?"

I looked down and shook my head. "Don't worry… It was for nothing…" I said.

Sora didn't gt an convinced look. "Crying for nothing?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just stressed." I said. It was half true.

"Then you should get some sleep while Sora, Donald, and I find the DTD." Goofy said.

"DTD?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know where it is..." Sora said.

"Rika! I found something behind the giant picture of Ansem!" Hikari yelled.

We ran out and saw the girl from before put down the giant picture.

"What do you think it is?" Hikari asked.

"I think it's the DTD that you were talking about." I said.

"Let's see… The Door to Darkness…" I said and turned to them. "There you go. Door to Darkness." I said.

"Definitely something Ansem will use." Hikari said.

Sora nodded. "Alright, back to the computer." Sora said.

We went back and Sora hugged me.

"Thanks for helping." Sora said. He gave me a kiss and I nodded.

"You know you can just-"

Sora typed the code in and went to the Computer.

I sighed and smiled. 'When I'm with you I feel like there will be no problems. When I'm with you I feel like we can both defeat our problems.' I closed my eyes and Hikari came up to me.

"Let's go take a walk." Hikari said.

I laughed, "I'm already done with the self walks Hikari, besides I have to stay here to see if Sora, Donald, and Goofy comes back." I said.

"Oh, stop being a chicken! They'll understand!" Hikari said and dragged me away.

"I'm not being chicken!" I gasped.

"That's what they always say…" She said.

I sighed and we left.


	48. Night Rider and Angel's Heart

**Night Rider and Angel's Heart**

Hikari and I stumbled to a clearing and I looked around carefully.

I unstealthed my sword quietly and eyed Hikari.

Hikari turned and I swung my sword. Hikari flipped into the air and looked at me with wide eyes. "What was that for, Rika?" She asked.

I pointed my sword at her. "Zane…" I said.

Hikari disappeared and where she once stood was a smirking Zane.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Hikari would understand when I want to wait for Sora." I said.

"Sora this, Sora that… It makes me sick you know." He said.

"I don't care." I said.

He frowned. "You're so mean these days…" He sighed and got ready to fight.

My sword turned into the clear fans earlier in Twilight town and I got ready to fight.

"Oh yes, I forgot a weapon too." He said and in his hands lay the Dark Keyblade.

"The Keyblade that unlocks hearts…" I said and he charged. I moved fast at him and he gasped. As I passed him.

Cuts were left on his face arms and legs.

"How?" He asked turning.

I put a closed fan at his neck. "I'm guessing these symbols on the fans," I opened my fans, "control an element. Wind, Fire, Thunder and Lightning, Light, Darkness, and Water. The crystals and ice are one element but they are being used as the base or should I say sharp fans…" I said and pressed the fan closer so they touched his neck.

"Go ahead, Rika, kill me. Will that make Hikari believe you? She still doesn't believe that I'm working for Maleficent." He said.

I was about to kick him but he swiped me with the dark Keyblade. I jumped back and glared at him.

He ran at me swinging the keyblade.

I dodged some swings and blocked the others. I flipped away from him and threw the fans into the ground.

In a flash of light it became two keyblade swords.

One was black and one was white. **(KHfan22: Oh my gosh! It's Oblivion and Oathkeeper! hmm how about no... P Sorry I had to put that)**

I pulled it out of the ground and smirked. "Thank you Krixa…" I said.

He blinked. "You and Krixa joined together already?" He asked.

I just ran at him swinging my keyblades.

_

* * *

_

"These are ours." Krixas said and in a flash of light two keyblades appeared in her hand.

_We were in my mind to talk about our situation._

_"What are these?" I asked._

_"Our Keyblades. This black one is called Night Rider and the white one is called Angel's Heart." She said. "When I was in the organization I had Night Rider, but I hid it from Xemnas the Organization Leader. I guess you weren't ready for Angel's Heart yet, but with us together you are." She said._

_I nodded._

_The Keyblades disappeared and my sword appeared tied to my waist._

_"About that sword of yours." She pulled it out and pointed into the air. "You remember when it was two fans?" She asked._

_I nodded. "It was in Twilight Town." I said. I saw her wince at the name and it changd into two fans._

_"If you want to summon the keyblades then from the sword you change it into the two fans. Then you do this." She threw the fans at the ground and a bright light appeared._

_We both blocked our eyes and after the bright light disappeared the two keyblades appeared stuck to the ground._

_Krixa picked up the Night Rider and I picked up the Angel's Heart. "Nice isn't it?" She asked smiling._

_We both laughed and she stopped laughing._

_"We need to talk about this Seer of Hearts stuff." She said._

_"Apparently you know more." I said._

_"What do you know?" She asked._

_"I can create and destroy worlds. Once I destroy worlds I can't bring them back. Along with Light and Darkness I control the balance in the Universe." I said and summoned the book. "But in this book it says that when darkness grows I will 'fall' and the whole universe is in trouble. But there is one other thing that is crossed out. I'm guessing someone back at our world found it and didn't want anyone to find out." I said turning to the page._

_Krixa looked at it and sighed. "Something so easy to figure out…" She said and ran her hand over the page._

_The words sprang to life and floated around us. It stopped and went back into the book._

_We looked at it and the words were clear to read._

_"Let's save this for later shall we? Your friends are calling you." She said making the book disappear._

_I nodded and left._

* * *

I swung the Keyblades smoothly and striked Zane multiple times.

He stepped back and I jumped into the air. He looked up at me and I swung my keyblades. He blocked with his dark Keyblade and I pushed harder. "Huh, I might actually say that you're better than me."

I pulled back Night Rider and swung it against Zane's chest.

He fell down and ran off.

I put away the keyblades and felt a rumble. I turned and gasped seeing a lot of heartless.

Krixa's ghostly figure appeared next to me whistling. "That Maleficent means business…" She muttered.

"For some reason I think this is the Organization's doing." I said.

"Anyways… You ready partner?" She asked.

I looked at her smiling. "Anytime." I said and felt people behind me. I turned to see Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.

Cloud appeared next to me. "Are you ready to fight?" He asked.

I nodded and summoned my Keyblades.

Everyone ran up to me with surprise, but before they could ask anything, "Tell Sora, I'm here somewhere in this mess." And I ran off.


	49. We Need to Talk

**We Need to Talk**

I ran and stopped as I saw a Organization Member.

He looked at me closely and laughed. "Rika!" He said and removed his hood.

"Demyx…" I said.

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted back at the Underworld and uh… I heard Krixa's with you." He said.

Krixa appeared next to me with her arms crossed.

"K-Krixa…" Demyx said. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything…" He said.

"Get out of here, avoid the Organization and Sora." I said.

"Huh?" Krixa and Demyx asked me.

"You're to meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon. You'll die fighting them. I want you to get out of here. Go to Atlantica if you want, just leave the Organization too." I said calmly.

He saluted. "Yes, Madam!" He said and I passed him.

Krixa did a hand shake with Demyx and waved at Demyx. Krixa disappeared again into me and I ran off beating Heartless.

* * *

_Sora's Pov_

Leon just told me that Rika was somewhere in the battle and I was really tired of Rika running off.

Once I get to her we need to talk. **(KHfan22: gasp!! The four words!! Reader: Gasp You better not break them up!! KHfan22: heh heh... What makes you think that? shifty eyes)** I saw a giant group of heartless and in the middle of the circle, Heartless were flying out and disappearing. I looked back at Donald, Goofy, and Hikari.

They nodded and we and we ran towards the heartless.

Some Heartless turned to us, but we finished them off before they can take one good look at us.

"Sora, you go ahead and meet Rika in the middle!" Hikari said and I nodded.

I either pushed Heartless out of the way or slashed them away. I looked up to see more Heartless disappearing, but strangely no hearts came out. The closer I went to the middle I saw Dancers Nobodies fighting the Heartless.

Not one came to me for a fight.

I got closer to the middle and a dancer bumped into me causing me to fall into the circle. I looked to see Rika's shoes and the bottom of her black skirt. I looked up and she stared down at me.

The first thing I noticed was her one black weapon and her other white weapon. They awfully looked like… Keyblades!

She threw the Black keyblade and it slashed Heartless.

The weird thing was that it didn't come back. It kept going like it had a mind of it's own.

She held out a hand. "I'm sorry…" She said.

I grabbed her hand and she started slashing at Heartless. "Why do you say that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know… running off… but I had a reason to." She said.

"We need to talk…" I muttered.

She hesitated a bit before continuing to fight.

I looked at her. "What?" I asked and pushed off a heartless.

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think of that?" I gasped.

"Well in relationships, those four words…" She stabbed at a Heartless and jumped up grabbing her black Keyblade. "We need to talk, means that we're breaking up." She said.

"Well you got the wrong idea there." I said and slashed three heartless in once strike. I looked at her and she swung at four heartless for each Keyblade. "Ha, eight!" She said.

"You have two Keyblades!" I said.

"Well you might as well change into your Valor Form." She said and beated eight more heartless.

Valor Form! "But Goofy isn't here." I said.

She flipped into the air and pressed her hand on my head.

I felt power flow through me and another Keyblade rest in my hand.

She jumped off myhead and slashed at heartless. "There you go." She said.

I was in Valor Form. I rushed into battle and we both fought madly.


	50. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

I ran with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari.

'Xemnas!' Krixa yelled and I stopped. I looked up and everyone stopped to look up as well.

King Mickey recognized him right away. "Now I remember! Xehanort!" Mickey said.

I looked at the still Heartless.

"Krixa, it was a shame you left the Organization. Why did you do such a thing?" He asked me.

"Krixa's not availibe right now. In the mean time you're answering to me." I said.

He laughed and King Mickey ran off.

The heartless surrounded us.

We all went into battle.

* * *

We ran and met the King and Xemnas.

"Out with it Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"I know nothing of a Kairi, as for Riku… You should ask your King." He said and disappeared.

The King ran in after him.

Sora fell to the ground and Goofy comforted him.

I turned to see an Organization member.

'Axel…' Krixa said.

"Way to fall into their trap." Axel said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari got ready to fight.

"Come on, it's a set up made by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the heartless. That's his big master plan." Axel said.

"…Xemnas?" Donald.

"The Organization XIII's leader." I said.

"That's right. Got it memorized? X-e-m,n-a-s."

I laughed and Axel looked at me. "Krixa says you say that too much." I said smiling.

"So Krixa… you think you're safe in her?" He asked and knocked on my head.

I slapped his hand away and backed off.

"Rika…" Sora said.

I smiled at him. "Relax, Sora… Axel won't do any harm to us." I said.

"You've been in contact with the Organization?" Sora asked.

"Well, no… I haven't… it's just that…" I waved my hands but Axel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Keyblade boy. Krixa is giving information from her to Rika." He said.

"Krixa? Where is Krixa then?" Sora eyed me.

Axel pointed down on me and I looked at my shoes.

"Who is Krixa?" Goofy asked.

"Rika's Nobody." Sora answered.

"Is this true Rika?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, but Krixa doesn't mean any harm…" I said.

"You better listen to her… anyways back to business…" Axel said and pointed at Sora's Keyblade. "See that Keyblade? Every Heartless you defeat releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after." Axel said making a grabbing motion.

"The Organization is after the hearts?" Goofy asked.

"The Organization wants those heart to make…" I looked at Axel and he nodded. "Kingdom Hearts…"

"Kingdom Hearts?" Donald asked.

"Axel! Krixa!" A voice said harshly and the man from Twilight Town appeared next to me.

I gasped and he grabbed my wrist.

"Uh oh!" Axel said and disappeared.

"You can't escape me Krixa…" He said.

"Let go of me, I'm not Krixa." I hissed at him.

"No, but you are the Seer of Hearts and Kria is inside of you so you're both what Xemnas needs." He said.

"Leave Rika alone!" Sora yelled.

"I will once I hear your answer." He said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You will only and I mean only… have one. Kairi? Or her…" He looked at me.

"What? That's not fair!" Sora said.

"I'm waiting…" He said calmly.

Sora looked at me and I looked away.

I felt like I didn't deserve to look at him. I kept secrets from him even after he said no secrets. I am a horrible friend. "It's okay, Sora…" I said.

"What?" Sora asked.

'Rika, what are you doing?' Krixa asked.

"Go ahead and choose Kairi. I can take care of myself. I guess… Kairi is a friend of yours. She knew you longer than me. Go, Sora." I said.

'Rika!' Krixa yelled in my head, but I ignored her.

"I choose…" Sora muttered.

I closed my eyes.

"I choose Rika!" Sora said and I looked at him with shock. He swung his keyblade at Saix and Saix moved pulling me away.

"Too bad, I guess you forgot that we need her and now she's in our hands." He summoned a portal and threw me in.

"Wait!" Sora yelled and jumped for the portal, but a Heartless attacked him.

* * *

**(KHfan22: well... eh heh heh... . Click the arrow! (runs away))**


	51. Love's Anger

**Love's Anger**

I fell to the ground in front of a pair of feet.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up harshly.

I struggled and broke free, but once I straightened up and got my keyblades, a gun was put at my head.

"Now, now, let's play nice…" The member said.

I closed my eyes and dropped the keyblades making them disappear before they hit the ground.

"Good girl…" He said and made a grab for me, but I jumped back.

"I can walk for my self." I said.

"Alright then… follow me…" He said and walked off.

I took a step and heard Krixa.

'What do you want to do now? Oh Rika?' She asked harshly.

'Make a portal back to Sora.' I said.

'Huh, fine.' She said and I began to run away from him.

He turned and ran after me.

'Now Krixa!' I said.

She made a portal and I went through it.

I stumbled onto the ground and looked up. I saw the heartless in one group and I took my keyblades. "Sora!" I yelled and began slashing away.

"Rika?" Sora asked.

I raised the keyblades in the air and thunder crashed down on every heartless making them disappear.

Sora ran up to me and slapped me.

I fell to the ground holding my cheek.

"Sora!" Hikari yelled, but Sora and I ignored her.

"What were you thinking?" Sora yelled.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

"You had me worried! You always run away! What's the deal?" He asked throwing his keyblade on the ground.

I winced at the clang and tried to look up at him, but looked down instead. "I'm sorry…" I said.

"Sorry, won't fix anything, Rika. I don't know if I can really trust you." He said.

"I understand… I have been keeping secrets from you. I guess… I don't deserve a guy like you." I said standing up and turning away.

Before anything was to be said more heartless arrive attacking.

I jumped back and we started fighting.

Sora was the only one not fighting.

"Sora, use the keyblade! Fight!" I said.

"I can't… It will be sent to Kingdom Hearts." He said.

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" Maleficent said and we all got swallowed up in darkness.


	52. Vision of Death

**Vision of Death**

Sora woke up and looked around.

"You're awake…" I said.

He looked at me and I turned away.

He sat up and sighed. "Look, let's just forget about this… move on…" He said.

"How can you do that? Forgive me after being mad… I'm a horrible person…" I said.

"No, you just made a mistake and I love you too much to stay angry at you." He said he turned my head and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulled away and I touched my lips with my eyes still closed.

'Oh, wow… I'm still not used to that…' Krixa said.

'You can feel Sora's kiss?' I thought.

'Well actually it… would be Roxas…' She said.

I could tell she was blushing. I smiled for the kiss and Krixa and opened my eyes.

We both stood up and saw Donald, Goofy, and Hikari come up to us.

"Did you make up and kiss?" Hikari asked.

We both blushed and Goofy spoke up.

"What is this place?" Goofy asked.

"It must be the Realm of Darkness! Kairi! Riku!" Sora yelled.

"You won't find them here…" I said.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked.

I nodded.

"Out with it Rika, tell us about what you're hiding from us." Donald said with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah I think it is time for you to tell us." Sora said.

I nodded. "But first the Gummi Ship and… this…" I picked up a box behind my feet and they frowned.

"I didn't notice that!" Sora said.

"Notice how it looks like I have no feet?" I asked.

They looked at my skirt which blended into the darkness so much that it looked like I was only waist and up.

"Awsome!" Hikari said and I opened the white box.

Inside was a Sea-Salt Ice Cream and a picture of Hayner, Pence, Olette, and… Roxas.

Donald handed Sora the picture and he looked at it.

"Oh look it's the gang from Twilight Town! There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, and… umm…" Goofy said.

"Roxas…" Sora said.

"You know that guy?" Donald asked.

"No, The name just popped into my mind. Roxas…" Sora said.

Donald was about to eat the icecream popsicle but I took it away from him.

"Hey…" Donald said.

"This is a clue, besides I can always make you more." I said.

"You can make that?" Sora asked pointing at the Ice Cream.

I nodded. "It's called Sea-Salt Ice Cream, originally from Twilight Town." I said and opened my hand.

Like Magic a ice cream popsicle appeared in my hands. I gave it to Donald and he bit into it.

"Salty! No… Sweet!" He said.

I smiled and gasped as the clue Sea-Salt Ice Cream glowed.

Sora's Keyblade appeared and Sora opened a new gate.

_

* * *

_

I unconscious with Sora wrapping his arms around me.

_He was… crying. "Rika… Please… Don't… You just can't… You can't… You can't leave me here!" He yelled and buried his face into my neck._

_I made no motion. My face was pale and tired, like I hadn't slept for days._

_Hikari kneeled next to Sora."The title of The Seer of Hearts has been passed on, Sora. It's…" She bit her lips and sighed. "I hate to say this but-"_

_"Then don't say it! Just… don't say it…" Sora yelled. "I fought so hard… I went through so much… It was all for Rika... But this happens… Rika… You can't die! I wanted to ask you this so bad… I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you so much that… after this… I wanted to marry you." He took out a red box and opened it._

_Inside was a beautiful wedding ring shining and waiting to fullfill it's purpose._

_"But… they came! They kidnapped you, used your powers, and made you like this. I'm sorry, Rika… I was too late…"_

* * *

I fell to my knees and everyone crowded around me.

"Rika… what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I…" Tears fell down my eyes. "I think I saw my death…" I whispered.

"What?" Sora asked.

I fell to the ground and started crying.

Sora looked at Donald, Goofy, and Hikari looking for help.

They shrugged telling him they didn't know what to do as well.

Sora hesitated and patted me on the back. He jumped as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder. He hugged me tightly and helped me up. "Come on…" He said.

I forced my tears back and raised my hand. In a flash the Gummi Ship appeared.

Sora led me into the Gummi Ship and took me to my room. "Rika, Stop crying." He said.

I took deep breaths only to cry more.

Sora placed his lips on mine and I closed my eyes kissing back to calm down. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

I wiped my tears and gave a shaky breath.

"Now, tell me what happened." He said. "What did you see?" He asked.

"It's… too harsh for me to say…" I said softly. "And… I don't know what really happened… but you were… there… and Hikari… and…" I buried my face in my hands and collapsed on to bed. "Please… a time alone…?" I asked.

Sora ran his hands through my hair and kissed my cheek before leaving.


	53. Riku?

**Riku?**

The Gummi Ship door opened and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari came in wet. They all grabbed towels and dried themselves.

Hikari wrapped her hair and looked at the boys to see them fully dried.

It didn't look like Sora went into the water.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Boys… always being dried before girls." She muttered.

"It's not my fault you have long hair." He said.

"Humph!" Hikari turned her head making water spray them.

"Hey!" They yelled and Sora turned to see Rika at the doorway.

"Rika, are you feeling better?" Sora asked smiling.

Rika gave a small blush and nodded. "Yes… Thank you for asking…" She said.

"Do you want to talk about that vision?" Hikari asked.

"… No… I don't want to talk about it… All I want to do is keep moving on…" She said sadly.

"Alright, next we're going to The Land of Dragons." Sora said.

* * *

We went through the snow and we saw a man in a black hood ran through the village. We followed him until up the summit where we met Mulan. We agreed to follow him together. We all stopped at the top and saw a lot of Heartless. We began to attack them and Sora and I caught the man and we ran after him.

Sora and I planted a few hits on him, but he managed to take Sora down.

"Sora!" I said and the man grabbed me by the collar.

He raised me to his face and whispered in my ear, "Take care of yourself and Sora. In the future there will be harder things for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Seer of Hearts, Rika… Sora's little girlfriend. Every Seer of Hearts had a lover and every time they ended up killed by someone. Will you have the same fate?" He asked.

Pictures of Sora crying and my pale face appeared.

I closed my eyes and punched him in the face.

He let go of me and disappeared.

I stood up and I winced in pain as a Heartless attacked me. "That's enough!" I yelled and pointed Angel's Heart in the air.

The Angel's heart glowed and I let it go. The keyblade gave a bright light and all the heartless disappeared.

"Remind me not to get you mad." Sora said and stood up.

I smiled and laughed. I helped him up and looked at them ground thinking about what the man said.

"Let's go." Sora said and grabbed my hand.

We found Donald, Goofy, Hikari, and Mulan and started our way down the mountain.

I stopped and turned to the summit.

There was a rumble and then an explosion as a dragon Heartless flew out and went to the palace.

"We better hurry!" Sora said.

"Nice Plan, Mr. Obvious." I said and grabbed his hand running off.

Sora glared with a playful smile.

The others followed.

* * *

We ran into the palace and the dragon heartless flew towards me.

I flipped away and it rose to the sky. "Sora, come on." I said as I spotted a small tornado. We got into it and shot onto the heartless' back at the right time.

"Nice thinking Rika!" Sora said.

"Hold on!" I said and we grabbed the back spikes as the heartless turned onto it's back.

Sora lost his grip, but I quickly grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

The heartless flipped itself back and Sora fell on me.

He quickly got up and we both summoned our Keyblades.

We whacked it's head and it shook us off.

Sora managed a good grip, but I with one rough shake I went flying. Sora caught me, but our hands slipped.

I took Night Rider and pointed at the heartless. "Blizzard!" I yelled and an ice shard hit the dragon.

It roared and went at me. It opened it's mouth and I took out Angel's Wing.

"Areo!" I said and shot up into the air.

The heartless went under me and I grabbed it's spikes.

I stood up and went to Sora.

We both high fived and we took out keyblades again. We gave three hits (one from Sora and two from Rika) and the heartless crashed to the ground. Sora and I jumped off before it crashed and rolled to the ground.

Sora ending up on me. He smiled at me and I nodded.

I captured his breath by giving him a kiss and pushed him off with a smirk.

"You're mean…" He muttered.

A heart came from the heartless and I swung my Night Rider.

The black keyblade slashed through the heart and the heart disappeared.

"What was that about?" Hikari asked.

"Remember when I fought heartless no hearts came out?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't understand that… I mean Sora has a keyblade also so shouldn't your keyblade release a captive heart?" Hikari asked.

"Well Angel's Heart purifies all heartless it defeats. Night Rider absorbs all hearts." I said.

"Wow…" Donald and Goofy said and Sora smiled.

"Well maybe you should fight heartless while I back off and relax?" He asked.

I slapped him on the arm. "You wish, Keyblade Master." I said.

He smiled and I kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go see the emperor." Mulan said and we left.

* * *

We walked into the throne room and the emperor spoke of a man who told them about the dragon heartless.

"Weren't you going to do something about it?" Sora asked.

"I was, but he said five people are coming the defeat the dragon." He said.

"Do you know what I think Sora?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me, but I stared at Sora with a smile. "I think that was Riku." I said.

"Riku? Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded and he frowned.

"But why is Riku wearing a black coat? Is he in the Organization?" He asked.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for that, but I don't think he's working for the Organization." I said.

"Right, we need to go." Sora said.

"May your journey be full of luck and happiness." The Emperor said.

"Oh I won't worry about happiness." Sora said pulling me into his arms.

I punched Sora on the shoulder and blushed.

Everyone laughed.


	54. Forgetful Pooh

**Forgetful Pooh**

We got back to Hollow Bastion and got with Merlin.

Sora said he wanted me to go with him to visit Pooh.

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He said.

I nodded and Donald held the book.

We both got in and appeared at a forest.

"I wonder if Pooh will remember me." He said.

A rough wind blew and a pot hit Sora at the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He said.

"Are you alright?" I asked trying no tot laugh.

"Peachy…" He said.

I laughed and heard a cry of help.

"Oh somebody save me!" A small pink piglet flew over us.

"That's Piglet!" Sora said.

"Oh, Sora! Help!" He cried.

"Hold on, little guy!" He said and ran off.

A small bear came up and Piglet jumped into his hands.

"Oh that was rather frightening. I do hope you're alright, Piglet." The bear said.

"Oh P-Pooh! You remembered my name? You really truly remembered?" Piglet asked.

"Of Course Piglet. But today I should call you, 'my friend Piglet who is very brave'!" Pooh said.

"Me? Brave? No…" Piglet said bashfully. "But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you Pooh Bear!" Piglet said.

I smiled at Sora and he said, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Oh, and thank you for rescuing my friend Piglet, Somebody-I-Don't-Know and Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Oh, Uh… sure… Don't mention it." Sora said sadly.

I patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

We walked to the next picture and Sora sighed.

"He still doesn't remember me." Sora said.

"You can't rush memories, Sora. He'll remember you at the end." I said.

Sora looked at the picture. "Hey, that looks like Rabbit's House." He said.

"Then let's go." I said and we jumped into the picture.

Pooh rode on a balloon heading for Eyore's small house.

We ran to save the house but Pooh crashed into it.

Piglet gave a theory about Pooh's stomach being empty that it's making Pooh forget everyone.

Eyore led us to a stack of pots of honey and Pooh digged in.

A rabbit came and yelled at Pooh, but was shocked at the fact that Pooh couldn't remember him. Rabbit gave Pooh more honey, but it was no use.

While Rabbit thought of new ideas Pooh got stuck in a rabbit hole and we pulled him out. That was when Pooh remembered Rabbit and Eyore.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rabbit said.

Sora went to Pooh and pointed at himself.

"And hello Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

We all sighed.

Rabbit, Eyore, and Piglet turned to me.

"I see you're a friend of Sora's." Rabbit said.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, My name is Rika." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Rika." Piglet said.

We came to another house seeing two Kangaroos.

The monther, Kanga, Held out a bottle of medicine and a Tiger named Tigger took the bottle thinking it was a present.

We chased after him with all the bouncing and finally cought Tigger.

"I bet you remember me now!" Tigger said.

"Well I do remember that bouncing always made my hungry." Pooh said.

Tigger was sad and didn't want to bounce around anymore, but Pooh remembered him and Tigger bounced around. He bumped into me and turned to me. "Why hello, Who are you?" He said.

"This is Rika, One of my friends." Sora said.

"Golly, you're a pretty gal aren't you?" Tigger said and I blushed.

"You two should be a wonderful couple." Kanga said.

"Well…" We looked at each other and Kanga clapped her hands.

"Our Sora is all grown up!" She said.

We met in a cave and Kanga told us that Pooh disappeared somewhere in the cave. We went around and found Pooh.

"Hey… We were looking everywhere for you." Sora said.

"Oh, I was just thinking of a friend. A very important friend that I made a promise to." Pooh said.

"So did you find him?" Sora asked.

"No, I looked and looked, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere." Pooh said sadly.

Tigger tackled him and mentioned the Jagular.

"Oh, I didn't think of that, I hope that jagular didn't gobble him up." Pooh said.

"Now try to rememeber Pooh. Isn't Sora the one you're looking for?" Kanga asked.

Pooh's stomach growled and Pooh thought of the Jagular. "Oh, the jagular!" Pooh said.

"No, Pooh that was your stoamch. Let's get out of here and find you some thing to eat." Sora said.

"I would like that, Sora." Pooh said.

"Pooh! You… You remembered!" Sora said,

"Remembered what Sora?" Pooh asked.

"Pooh…" Sora said.

"I like it ever so much when you're cheerful Sora." Pooh said.

"Me too, Pooh." Sora said, smiling.

"Oh, there's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly." Pooh said.

"Alright then let's go home." Sora said.

While we walked back Pooh looked at me.

"Now I don't remember meeting you." He said.

"You didn't meet me at all Pooh, I'm-" Tigger jumped on my back.

"She's Sora's girlfriend, Rika." He said.

"Oh, Sora's girlfriend, huh? Hello to you, Rika." Pooh said.

I smiled and Tigger gave me a wink before jumping off.


	55. Leaving Him Breathless

**Leaving Him Breathless**

We walked into Beast's Castle and found Beast in a nice looking suit.

He looked at us with a little growl. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"You know, checking around for heartless or nobodies." Sora said.

"Well every has been fine, now leave." He said.

"Beast, is that a nice thing to say?" Belle asked.

We stared at the formality.

"We're having a party, would you like to join us?" Belle asked.

Sora looked at me and I didn't notice from having deep thoughts. "Sure, we can use a break." Sora said.

"Wonderful! Rika and your little friend can come with me. Beast hurry and get these boys ready." She said. She grabbed my arm and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What's going on?" I yelped as Belle dragged me towards the East Wing with Hikari following me.

* * *

"You… Look… Wonderful!" Hikari squealed.

I looked at the mirror and felt my breath stop as I twirled around in a light blue dress that clung to me at the waist and up showing my curves and flow down to my ankles.

"Sora will be breath taken!" Belle said.

"You got it!" Hikari shouted and I looked at her.

She wore a lavender dress and smiled at me. She was first offered a pink dress for her hyperness, but she quickly turned it down. Hikari didn't like pink.

"Let's go and meet the boys shall we?" Belle asked and opened to door to leave.

Hikari followed her and I looked at myself.

I smiled, "I guess I should spend the most time with Sora as I can." I whispered and went to meet Sora.

* * *

I walked down the stairs seeing Sora in a small suit and Donald and Goofy with their regular attire.

They saw me and stopped talking to stare at me with awe.

I shot a look at them and Sora turned around.

He froze and I blushed.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

"I wonder how Rika's going to look." Goofy said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Is there a reason you accepted the invitation?" Donald asked. "We don't have enough time."

"I know you're right Donald, but I can tell Rika has been into a lot of stress. You noticed right?" I asked.

"Yeah… You're right…" Donald said.

"I wonder what's troubling… her…" Goofy and Donald looked past me.

I blinked and turned around seeing Rika.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore blue earrings that matched her dress. Her dress… It hugged her body from the waist up and showed off her curves. It flowed all the way down to her ankles. It was a plain dress, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She walked up to me and waved her hand. She slapped me and I blinked. "Breathe Sora!" She yelled.

I took a deep breath and coughed.

Rika held me steady and touched the cheek she slapped me at. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "Y-yeah… Sorry about that." I said.

She smiled warmly and laughed. "Come on, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari went in." She said.

I laughed and she held my arm. We walked into the ballroom and Hikari came up to us.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"Well… umm…" Rika said.

"I forgot to breathe…" I muttered scratching my head.

"Ha, Belle said Rika would be breath-taking." Hikari laughed.

"You won't be able to breathe when I'm done with you." Rika growled and Hikari ran off.

I stopped Rika from chasing Hikari and I got in front of Rika. "Come on, let's dance…" I said.

"I don't dance…" She said looking at me.

"What a coinscidence! Me too…" I said and took her to the middle of the room.

We didn't know what to do until Rika sighed and began to take my hands.

She laced my left hand with her right and placed my right hand on her waist. She put her left hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I read." She said.

I laughed, but before we could dance Nobodies appeared.

We broke apart and The Nobodies attacked.

I summoned my Keyblade and began attacking the heartless. I saw everyone but Belle fight as well. I felt a little anger boil in me. I had every right to, because they ruined our special moment.


	56. Care To Dance?

**Care To Dance?**

I fought until a hand grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Well aren't you looking pretty." An Organization Member said.

I jumped back and he chuckled.

"I heard you escaped from Xigbar, well you won't escape from me." He said.

I looked around to see everyone frozen where they were.

Even the Nobodies were frozen.

I stepped back and started running from him.

He walked towards me and I fell on my heels.

I quickly took them off and stood up running to the door. I didn't know why, but I was scared. I ran opened the door and hit something black. I looked up to see another man in a cloak and began to struggle.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm Axel!" He said.

I panted and looked back to see the stairs leading to the Ballroom. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Hey, don't cry… You're in a dress, you should look pretty." He said.

"I'm… I'm scared… Why is the Organization after me?" I said and looked at him.

He hugged me and patted my back.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said.

"Rika!" Sora said.

I turned looking at him and then turned back to see Axel gone.

Sora helped me up and I hugged him. "Are you alright? The moment I turned you were gone." He said.

I hugged him tightly and he rubbed my back.

"Come on, we have to beat Xaldin." He said.

I nodded and we ran off to the courtyard.

* * *

We beated Xaldin and we went back to the ball room. "We should leave now." Donald said.

"Okay Hikari let's go back to change." I said to Hikari.

Hikari nodded, but Sora caught my arm.

"Come on one dance." Sora said.

I blinked at him and nodded.

"I'll see you in Belle's room!" Hikari said and the three left.

Sora turned me and put his hands on my waist pulling me close to him.

I blushed and he smiled. I put a hand on his shoulder and we laced our hands.

We heard some classical music and we began to dance around.

Once it was a few minutes, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He slid his hand completely around my waist and rested his head on my head.

I felt my stress and worries disappear with every second and step we took.

The music ended and we stopped in the middle of the ballroom.

We parted, still in each others arms.

Sora rubbed his nose against my nose and brushed his lips against mine.

I tilted my head and pressed my lips on his.

We held the kiss for a few minutes and broke apart to breathe.

"Sora…" I whispered and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I can tell you're a bit worried and all, but I want you to know, It's alright… we're here to help." He whispered.

I looked down which was his chest and went back for a kiss.

It was as long as the last one, but it seemed like every kiss gets better and better.

We parted again and I hugged him.

"Thank you… All you did for me was help me and fight for me. But…" I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"But what?" He asked.

"But when you do try so hard to find me… I will die… in your arms." I said and pulled away. A sparkle of tears fell down and I ran to Belle's Room.


	57. Click It or Ticket

**Click It or Ticket**

Sora stood in front of the Gummi Ship door all dressed back into his clothes. He was thinking about what Rika said. He looked at his hands and closed them. 'She'll die in my arms…' He thought. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to see Donald and Goofy.

They smiled at him and walked inside.

Hikari walked past him with a frown on her face. It was either Rika told her or she was worried about our silence.

Rika stopped next to him and Sora looked at her. She looked at him and her frown turned into a smile. "But, we will not stop. We will continue fight the Organzation. What we need to focus now is stopping Organization XIII." I said.

"But…" Sora spoke, but Rika stopped him with a kiss.

"But, nothing, Sora. Do not worry of what I said. At least… not yet. It's too early." She said.

Sora nodded and they both walked into the Gummi Ship.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

Rika seemed happier than yesterday and I guess the dance did calm her down a bit. She felt someone watching her and looked at me at the corner of her eyes. She looked to me smiling. "What's wrong? Is there something on me?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing really…" I said.

"Geez, you better swallow your cowardness and tell her you love her…" Hikari said.

We both glared at Hikari.

"Didn't I say to stay put and have your seat belt on?" Rika asked.

"Donald is a great driver, he won't do anything rash." Hikari said.

I looked at Donald and He nodded. He made a sharp turn and Hikari fell out of her chair.

"Oops, my bad." Donald said.

"You did that on-"

Donald made another jerk and Hikari bumped her head. She ran to her seat and snapped on the seat belt.

Rika chuckled and looked at me.

I smiled at her and we made it to Port Royal.

**

* * *

**

(KHfan22: haha I was inspired by a commercial I saw "Click it or Ticket" XD So funny! Sorry if I was stupid. It was meant to be random)


	58. Zola of Port Royal

**Zola of Port Royal**

We ran into town and Jack was fighting Pirates.

"Zola! Some assistance please!" Jack called.

"That's _SORA_, Donald, Goofy, Rika, and Hikari!" Sora yelled.

"Will you leave a mate to perish?" Jack muttered and we got into battle.

* * *

We beated every Pirate and Sora turned to Jack.

"I thought the curse was gone." Sora said.

"Let's go check on that treasue box shall we?" Jack asked and we went for the island.

Goofy looked out and saw something. "Interceptor off the starboard bow!" Goofy shouted.

We looked out to see Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth said.

Jack made a face and Elizabeth scolded him.

"Stop that Jack! We have to save him!" Elizabeth said.

I sighed and a Dancer appeared next to Will.

"Oh no! A Dancer is going to take his heart!" Sora said.

"Relax, Sora, Dancers are under my control." I said.

"How? Oh, Krixa right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and they call me mistress…" I muttered and Sora laughed.

The Dancer brought Will to the _Black Pearl_ and we brought him into the cabin.

"Will wake up." Elizabeth said slapping his cheeks lightly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Elizabeth…"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"The medallions… and the stone chest… someone's taken them. The next thing I knew we were attacked, but I couldn't see who it was… he was wearing a black hood." Will said

"The Organization!" Sora said.

"We found a way out of the cave, but the villian sent a horde of terrible creatures after us… I've never seen the likes before. I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship." Will said.

"Will…" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth… I feel rather…" Will fell limp. **(KHfan22: bahahahaha! Oh that's funny!)**

"It's our turn now." Sora said.

"Our turn to what?" I asked him and he gave me a look. I chuckled and smiled at him. "Just Kidding, I know what you mean." I said.

Sora shook his head at me.

"We have to be prepared. We don't know what's out there." Elizabeth said.

"And this captain has enough monsters for today, we're going home." Jack said.

"Just like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just like that…" Jack repeated and opened the door. "Don't remember inviting you." Jack said.

An Organization member appeared and we got ready to fight.

He summoned a heartless and we went to attack it.


	59. Parley

**Parley**

It fell underwater and the Organization Member appeared.

I threw out a hand at him and Dancers got near him ready to strike.

They stopped at the word, "Parley."

I growled and the dancers backed off.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

"Parley…" I corrected.

"It's a code where the one who says Parley doesn't get hurt until negotiations are done." Jack said.

"We don't have time for negotiations!" Sora said.

"True, but we are honored Pirates and Pirates always stick to the code. Alright then out with it." Jack said.

"I give you the chest and my humble apologies." Luxord said.

"Rather accommodating of you mate. And for that you want…" Jack said.

"Just a few souvenirs… for the memories."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

Luxord took four coins and threw them up to four nobodies. "Oh let's see now… a chest full of gold medallions in trade of four medallions isn't enough… Ah I know! The Seer of Hearts." Luxord pointed at me.

Sora pushed himself in front of me. "No way!" He said.

"Ah, but you're pirates and pirates always stick to the code." Luxord said.

I felt a nobody grab me and pull me into a portal. "Sora!" I yelled.

Sora turned and ran for the portal. "Rika!"

The portal closed and I felt myself drift into darkness.

* * *

Sora fell to his knees hitting the ground.

"The Seer of Hearts? What's that?" Jack asked.

"You mean _who_ is that and you saw what happened. You should be asking at all." Sora muttered.

"Sorry that your love was taken away mate." Jack said.

"Sorry won't solve anything! This is what Rika meant…" Sora whispered.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"She said that once I do a lot for her, like fight and look for her, in the end she'll die in my arms." Sora muttered.

"Let's hurry and find the medallions." Jack said and looked at Sora. "Look, pull yourself together mate, You can't just… give up on your love. Now hurry up." Jack said and left.

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt someone shaking me.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Demyx's voice said.

I looked around to see Atlantica. I looked at him and smiled. "You escaped Oblivion…" I said.

"Yeah, I took your advice and ended up here! I love it here…" He said dazed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's get you back to Sora." Axel said arriving.

"Axel…" I smiled.

"Hey there." He smirked.

"You guys saved me huh?" I asked.

"Axel pretty much did it." Demyx said.

I swam up to Axel and hugged him.

"Okay let's get out of here," Axel muttered and summoned a portal.

Demyx hugged me. "Don't worry, Rika! We'll be watching you and keeping you safe if any Organization Members try and get you." Demyx said.

I smiled and I followed Axel into the portal.


	60. My Hero

**My Hero**

Axel and I stepped out of the portal at the entrance of Isla De Muerta.

Axel looked around. "Geez, no one is sight. I hoped to land in front of that Sora kid. Come on." He said ready to summon another portal.

"Wait." I said.

He turned to me and I looked at a Nobody with a gold medallion.

I summoned my Night Rider and it got ready to fight. I threw the Night Rider and it defeated the Nobody in a flash. I caught the Medallion before it fell to the ground.

"Done?" Axel said.

I nodded and heard running footsteps.

"Rika? Axel?" Sora asked.

I turned to Sora and he ran to me.

"I'm sorry Rika." He said.

"Why are you sorry? It's all Luxord's fault." I said.

"How did you get away?" He asked.

"That would be me." Axel said.

Sora looked at Axel and I looked at both of them.

"Axel saved me and took me to Atlantica and Demyx." I said.

"Atlantica? Demyx?" Sora asked.

"Hey, I better get some respect. Atlantica was too wet for me." Axel shuddered.

I smiled. "Sora, Axel and Demyx mean no harm to us. Please, trust them." I said.

Sora thought and nodded. "Alright." He said.

"Don't worry Keyblade boy, Rika will be in our hands when she gets snatched from your hands. Although, I wonder why Krixa won't help her." Axel muttered ruffled my hair. "Later!" He said and warped away.

Sora looked around and sighed. "We can't find that last Medallion." Sora said.

"You mean this one?" I asked and held out the medallion.

"Yeah." He said. He took it and held out all of the medallions. "Four Medallions, let's go." He said.

* * *

Elizabeth found us and we got on.

"Let's hurry to Port Royal." Sora said.

"Why there?" Will asked.

"The organization is after people's hearts, so to find them we have to find somewhere with a lot of people." Sora said.

Jack took the wheel and Sora walked to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

"I… don't even know anymore." I said sadly. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Sora's neck. I burried my face at the neck. "I want to go home and forget everything that has happened." I whispered.

Sora rubbed my back and sighed. "Can you wait, Rika? Battle will end soon." He said.

"How long is soon? And during that time how many times will I be the damsel in distress?" I asked. "I haven't been fighting with you Sora. I've been fighting for you, but not with you. I didn't fight Shan Yu, That Chained Heartless from Beast's Castle, The Ice and Fire Lords, Barbossa, Scar, and Oogie Boogie. I'm… useless…" I said looking down.

"No, don't think that, Rika." Sora said raising my chin. "You may not fight as much as we do, but you did keep us going. Remember when Riku took my Keyblade a year ago? I was about to give up, but you said those strong words that kept me on my feet. You, Rika, are my hero." He said. He rubbed my cheek and planted a soft kiss.

I smiled and he smiled back.

We were about to lean in but someone cried my name.

"Whoa!" Sora was shoved away and Hikari hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe the Organization tried to take you in Parley!" Hikari cried.

I laughed and patted the young Princess of Heart. "You should thank Axel for saving me." I said.

"Axel? He helped you?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, Kari, He and Demyx are watching over me and will save me when the Organization tries to catch me again." I said.

Hikari squeezed harder and cried again.

I looked at Sora and he held his laughter. "K-Kari…" I grunted.

Hikari made no response.

"Kari…"

No response.

I gasped for breath and yelled, "Hikari!"

Hikari knew that once I used her full name it meant I was serious. Dead Serious. She backed off.

I grabbed the railing and took a deep breath of air.

"You okay Rika?" Sora smirked.

"You didn't help one bit!" I glared at him.

"She's the one who pushed me, besides I knew you can handle it." He said.

"I couldn't breathe!" I said.

"You could talk." Sora said still smirking.

"One word at a time." I said with a anime vein over my head.

"Still you could talk." Sora said.

"You would save me before I stopped breathing." I said.

Sora chuckled and looked at me. "You won't back down huh?" He asked smiling.

I crossed my arms and smirked.

He turned with a sigh and folded his arms behind his head. "I guess this is why I love you too." He said and walked back to the cabin.

Hikari laughed and looked at me to stop at my glare.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I said and ruffled her hair before going back to the cabin.


	61. No Harm Indeed

**(KHfan22: Yay my last update day for this story! There are 78 chapters O.O and if you haven't noticed I was updating 15 chapters at once. So starting from chapter 61 it would stop at 75 but why leave three chapters plus a oneshot (sorry not the alternate one shot) for another time? So, I'm taking the time to upload and fix 18 chapers and one one shot in the middle of the night (on a sunday where school is in 8 hours and eating mango cake) for you. XD I'm crazy... but hey I really want to show you guys my third story "Hold On". I think that's what I called it. Dang, what a great story maker I am... -.- More about the third story of this trilogy at the end of Chapter 78. Enjoy!)**

**

* * *

**

We got off the ship and headed for town. We found the chest and put the four medallions inside.

Jack who was just rags and bones the whole time remained a skeleton.

"Why isn't the curse lifted?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I know, Jack isn't cursed by the Medallions. He's cursed by the Heartless!" Goofy said.

"Sora you can see how much health the Grim Reaper has, so once it's weak, let me give the blows." I said.

"Right." He said.

The Grim Reaper began to take in all the Medallions and turned to the cursed Grim Reaper.

"Donald, Kari, use your magic. Goofy, Sora, can you use your limit attacks?" I asked.

Sora and Goofy nodded and we looked at Jack.

I thought. "Collect the Medallions." I said.

***

Sora watched the Grim Reaper's Health and put in all the medallions in. "Now Rika." He said.

I nodded and saw it throw it's scythe. I caught it and attacked him. I threw it away and swung the Night Rider for the last blow.

The Grim Reaper froze and disappeared to reveal a heart.

The heart went towards Luxord and I appeared next to the heart in a flash.

I swung my Night Rider through the heart is it disappeared into the Night Rider leaving sparkles of light.

Luxord growled and a Nobody headed straight for me.

I had no time to turn and fight it off, but Sora came and slashed the nobody in half.

Luxord disappeared.

I sighed and Sora turned to me.

"I thought he would have taken you again." He said.

"He would have tried while we were fighting." I said.

Sora nodded and smiled. "See you are help to us." He said.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You gave us directions on how to defeat the Grim Reaper. I noticed just hitting it while it was cursed was no use. But you saw that before us. You're not the best fighter, but you're the smart one." He said.

I blushed at him and smiled. "Thanks." I said.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and Hikari waved at us.

"Jack says that we're going to get rid of the chest. Come on!" She said and we went back to the Black Pearl.

* * *

We pushed the chest into the ocean and it sank to the bottom.

"There now no one can get the curse of the Aztec Medallions." Will said.

"Nice thinking Jack." Sora said.

"Right, now I would want my reward." He said looking at Elizabeth and Will.

"Of course what would you like?" Elizabeth asked.

"That lovely keyblade of yours." Jack said looking at Sora.

"Sure." He said.

"Hmm... that was too easy. What's the catch?" Jack asked.

"No catch." Sora smiled. He swung the keyblade and caught it by the tip.

Jack took the handle and looked at it.

The Keyblade shined a light and appeared in Sora's hands.

"Oh I see..." Jack said.

Sora shrugged and smiled.

"Well you still have the Black Pearl." Elizabaeth said.

"Right and I'll collect a blood thirsty crew and snatch that little Keyblade of yours. In the mean time." Jack took my hand and kissed it. "Fare well Miss Rika. The greatest Seer of Hearts." He said and winked at me.

"Hey, I don't respect the way you're acting!" Sora growled.

"It's alright, Sora," I said. "Jack certainly means no harm."

Jack bowed at me. He was about to stand up straight, but I slapped him on the face. He stepped back gasping and I shook my hand.

"Oh yes, no harm indeed." I smiled.

No Harm Indeed


	62. The Underdome

**The Underdome**

We met Hercules and it seemed he didn't change much.

"Hey Herc, feeling any better?" Sora asked.

Hercules sighed.

"Well... same routine. Wonderboy still thinks his hero days are over and Phil thinks it's all in his head." Meg said.

"Gwarsh, Herc, We know you're a hero." Goofy said.

"That's right... Blunderboy." Hades said. "How can you mope on a momentus day like this? The Underdome is back, and you're going to fill the stands. After all, all your fans won't settle foranything less than a certified hero. Unless if you want you can, Oh I don't know... LOSE."

"I bet you'd like that!" Sora said.

"Hercues can't fight at the moment." I glared.

"So what do you suppose little girl?" He asked.

"I'll fight in the Underdome." I said.

"You?" He asked and fell into a fit of laughter. "That's the funniest thing I ever heard! You wish." He said.

"Why not? I'm a certified hero in this world." I said.

"How about this… You're a girl. A tiny little girl." He said.

"It doesn't matter if you're a girl or not." I said.

"Well this is my Underdome and I say girls can't fight." He said.

"You're chicken." I said crossing my arms.

He froze and turned to me. "What did you say?" He asked.

"You're chicken." I smirked.

"Oh... you did NOT just say that." He said.

"Oh, I believe I did." I said.

"You're on, little girl..." He growled and disappeared.

"Wow, Rika, you showed him!" Hikari said.

"Hey it's Auron!" Goofy said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Auron, he helped us around here..." Sora said. "Rika, why don't you go with Herc and I'll get you so we can fight in the Underdome?" He asked.

I nodded and they left.

* * *

Donald and Goofy sat on the sides tired while me and Sora fight heartless.

"Rika, the next round is Cerberus." Sora said.

"Oh, can I fight him?" I asked.

"Ha, I knew you would say that." Sora said.

I smiled and Sora stepped off the the sidelines.

Cerberus landed in front of me and I smirked.

"Come on little doggy." I said.

It attacked and I jumped into the air.

I twirled and swung my keyblades at the heads.

It snapped at me and I blocked.

It went dark and I grunted as the three heads snapped at me giving me a few bloody cuts.

"Light!" I yelled and light delfected the snaps and blinded the dogs. I slammed the Keyblades on all three heads and they fell to the ground.

I stepped off the stage and Sora frowned.

"You're hurt." He said.

I touched the blood running down the scar of my cheek and smiled. "I'm alright." I said holding out a potion.

"Hey, can you keep fighting?" Sora asked.

I nodded.

"Because Donald, Goofy, and I have to watch someone." Sora said.

We looked at Auron who was leaving.

"I understand, hurry back alright?" I asked.

"Stay safe and watch your health." He said. He gave me a kiss on the lips and left.

* * *

_*Hikari's Pov*_

_I was finally able t__o enter the Underdome to watch Rika and the others from the side lines. I was about to walk in when I met with Sora, Donald, and Goofy._

_"__Oh, hey there, Hikari." Sora said._

_"__Hey, umm... where are you going?" I asked._

_"__We're going to check up on someone, Rika's inside fighting." Sora said._

_"__Alright." I said._

_"__Go on ahead guys." Sora said._

_Donald and Goofy left._

_"__Hey, Hikari..." Sora asked._

_"__Yeah?" I asked._

_"__Watch, Rika, alright? If she gets hurt I know you can heal her." He said._

_"__I know that." I said._

_He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Thanks, I just don't want her to get hurt." He said and left._

_I watched him turned the corner and I smiled. Rika did choose a good man._

"Well... I'm off..." Rika stood up.

"Be careful, Rika." Hikari said.

Rika smiled at me. "I will." She said and jumped onto the stange facing Auron.

_*Rika's Pov*_

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Are you ready to lose?" He asked summoning his blade.

I frowned. "I don't really know about that. It's usually the battle who decides." I said.

The match started and Auron attacked me head on.

I dodged and Flash Stepped behind him with my Keyblade raised. I slammed a hit on him and he turned cutting down on me fast.

His blade crashed against my Night Rider and I swung Angel's Heart at him. He stepped back and ran at me.

I blocked again and grunted.

He continued attacking and I bocked from all sides. He swung at my feet and I jumped. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. He swung his blade and I rolled out of the way.

I quickly stood up and pointed at him. "Stop!" I yelled and he froze in his place. I panted and closed my eyes. 'Damn, I never thought he could be this quick.' I thought and heard him grunt. I opened my eyes and he was trying to break from the spell.

He threw off the spell and ran at me.

I gripped my keyblades tight and jumped into the air. I slammed my foot on his blade and he pushed me off.

He ran at me and flipped his blade. He stabbed me with the butt of his sword and I fell to my knees. He got ready to strike me.

"You win." I said.

He stopped and I jumped back to the sidelines.

Hikari ran to me and She held out a Hi-Potion. "Here." She said.

I sat down and smiled. "Well I had fun." I said.

She sighed and sat down next to me.

"Herc is up next." I said.

"Yeah." Hikari said. "You fought great." She said.

I took a deep breath and smiled.


	63. What Love Can Do

**What Love Can Do**

Just when Auron was about to finish Hercules off, Sora threw something at Auron that made him back off.

Hades got mad at something Auron said and dropped Meg into a green whirlpool.

Hercules jumped in to rescue Meg.

Battle broke out between Hades and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron.

"We can't win." Sora said.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Becaue this is his Underworld." Auron said.

"Gee, then how do we beat him?" Goofy asked.

Hades was about to attack when Hercules appeared with Meg in his arms.

Hercules seemed better can before. "I think a true hero will be able to help." He said.

"But... you..."Hades gasped.

"Hercules must have realized what he was missing." I said walking up.

"Right, I didn't hesitate to give up my life to save Meg and then I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart." He said.

"And hers." I said.

Hercules laughed. "Of course, and hers." He put Meg down and smiled at Sora. "I'll never forget that again."

"Just no more crazy stunts." Sora said.

"People always do crazy stuff when they're in love." Hercules said.

Sora looked at me and we both blushed.

Donald, Goofy, and Hikari snickered in laughter.

"What is so funny you imbeciles!" Hades asked. "How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you!"

* * *

Hades panted and I land in front of him.

I placed a hand on his chest. "Reflect."

Hades yelled as he fell into the Green Whirlpool.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Sora asked Auron.

"I lived my life defending others. But now… There's no one left to protect. Maybe it's time for me to shape my own story." Auron said.

"Yeah, you deserve it, Auron. After what you've been through." Sora said.

"I suppose I should thank you." He said.

"Not at all." Sora said.

"Fine."

They sighed. "I mean, sure, you could thank us a little." Sora said.

"You should say what you mean." Auron turned. "I guess I could spare a few words… Thanks for Meddling."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy groaned in annoyance and Hikari and I laughed.

"Hey what does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Give it up Sora." I said.

"No, I won't!" He said turning to me.

I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Maybe that will make you quiet down a little." I said.

Sora blinked dazed and nodded his head, "Sure..."


	64. Strange Good

**Strange Good**

I flipped the page of a book and a hand grabbed the book out of my hands.

Words were replaced by two pools of sapphire gleaming with happiness.

"As far as I know, You read too much." Sora said.

"Please I haven't read a book in front of you at all until now." I said reaching for my book.

He lifted it high above me and pinned me down on my back. "You said you read volumes of books, I say you read too much." He said.

"Why? Is it because I'm smarter than you?" I asked.

He made a pained look. "Ouch, That hurts." He said.

"Give me my book, Sora." I said.

"What will I get in return?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "Anything you want." I said.

"Anything huh?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Gee, I don't know…" He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Sora tried to pull away knowing there's something different about the kiss, but I held on continuing the kiss. Sora gave a small moan and I suddenly reached up for my book.

I snatched the book out of his hands and broke the kiss smirking.

"You sly girl..." He said.

I smiled and put the book away on a shelf.

"What was that anyways?" He asked.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That kiss... It was... different... very unusual..." He said standing up and wrapped his arms around me. "It felt strange..." He whispered in my ear.

"Strange bad?" I asked leaning my head back.

"No... Strange good." He rubbed his nose against my neck and kissed it.

I gave a shaky laugh and sighed. I felt his breath against my neck.

"You smell nice." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "I did take a shower hours ago." I said.

He laughed and released his hold on me.

I turned and led him to the door. I gave him a kiss. "Good night Sora." I pushed him out of the room and closed the door.


	65. Jafar's Last Battle

**Jafar's Last Battle**

We made it to Agrabah and went to the Peddler's Shop.

Aladdin came in and told us not to let the Peddler escape.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"That peddler released Jafar out of the lamp!" Aladdin said.

"Jafar!" We yelled and Iago came up.

"I saw Jafar at an old town far from here. Maybe we should go and well... check it out and stop him." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, we should stay here and protect Agrabah from Jafar, he is after the palace and the Sultan." I said.

"But I guess it wouldn't really hurt to check it out. We have to stop Jafar right away." Sora said.

"How about we split up?" Goofy suggested.

"I guess... we can check it out and protect Agrabah at the same time..." Sora thought and looked at me. "You'll be okay right?" He asked me.

"All those times I was scared of the Organization, but I have to face my fears. Go on, If Jafar attacks then I'll hold him down." I said.

"And I'll protect Rika from the Organization!" Hikari said.

I smiled at Hikari and Sora kissed me on the lips.

"Be careful, alright?" He asked.

I nodded and he left. I sighed and Hikari giggled at me. "What?" I asked.

"It's so funny!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out towards the palace.

Jasmine greeted us and we looked around the building.

"Wow!!!" Hikari yelled and she started running around the building.

"Don't touch anything!" I yelled.

"Got it!" she yelled back and Jasmine turned to me.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle Jafar?" She asked.

"I'll try anything I can to help." I said.

"You're very brave, Sora is very lucky to have a friend like you." She said.

"You mean he's lucky to have a girlfriend like her." Hikari winked.

"Hikari!" I yelled.

She stuck a tounge out and ran off.

"You and Sora are an item?" She asked.

"Well..." I blushed and she hugged me.

"That's wonderful! Congradtulatons!" She said.

"Uh... Heh... thanks..." I said.

She released me and she led us both to a room. She left and I layed on the bed.

I closed my eyes ready to sleep when Hikari burst into the room and jumped on my bed. I groaned and looked up at her.

"Wakey, Wakey!!! I don't understand why you're going to sleep." Hikari said.

"Sora and I spent the whole night talking on the way here." I said.

Hikari gasped. "You didn't!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You did it!" Hikari pointed at me.

"Did what?" I asked.

"You guys did it!" She yelled and I blinked.

"You're acting like you just heard something gross when I told you we just talked." I said.

Hikari panicked and I stared at her. "No! My best friend is growing up too fast!" She yelled and cried.

I sighed and pulled on the sheets over me. "I don't know what you're talking about..." I muttered and closed my eyes.

Hikari was about to push me and complain more when there was a booming laugh outside.

"Jafar!" I said and threw the covers off me. I ran to the window to see him casting spells at the buildings.

I jumped out and Hikari looked out the window. I landed on the ground and ran on the roof tops towards Jafar.

Jafar noticed me and I summoned my Keyblades.

"Ah, I remember you... Too bad your friends are trapped in the old deserted town out in the desert!" He laughed and I appeared to his head. He froze as I swung my Night Rider. He fell back and little and growled at me. He slammed his fist at me and I grunted.

I looked back to see a building and closed my eyes. I was then wrapped by something furry, like a rug. I was tossed up and landed on the thing. I opened my eyes to see a carpet flying.

"Oh, interesting." I said.

It waved at me.

I looked at the design.

It was blue and green **(KHfan22: I love those colors together!)** and had a heart shaped design on it.

I looked up to see a building heading straight for us. I grabbed the edge and pulled it out of the way.

The carpet responded and the building passed us with a crash.

I patted the carpet and I pointed at Jafar.

It nodded and zoomed towards him.

I summoned my keyblades again and threw the two keyblades.

It swirled together and turned into a giant white and black Keyblade. It Giant Keyblade hit Jafar and he grunted in pain.

I cast areo to guide the keyblade and sent it spinning toward him at the back.

Jafar bent over in pain and I summoned the two Keyblades back.

"Rika!" I heard Sora yell and I turned to see him. He smiled at me and I smiled.

"Glad you could make it." I said.

"Glad I wasn't dead." He muttered.

"I got three hit on him. Two powerful ones." I smiled.

"Oh really? How did it go?" He asked as he watched the two carpet 'talk'.

"Like this." I said and threw my Keyblades.

The Keyblades once again formed the giant keyblade and headed for Jafar.

He caught it glaring.

"That didn't happen." I said.

"You're tricks won't work on me twice!" He said swung the keyblade.

We directed our carpets out of he way and I held out my hand.

The Keyblade disappeared out of his hand and into my hands.

"It was awsome." Sora said.

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

We finished off Jafar and we landed on the ground.

I saw Iago and turned my keyblades into the familiar sword. I swung at Iago and he dodged with a few tail feathers missing.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled and I ran after him.

"Sora! You idiot!" Hikari yelled and slapped him multiple times.

"What?" Sora yelled bracing himself.

"You did it with Rika!" She said.

"Did WHAT?" He yelled and I turned to Sora and Hikari.

Sora ran to me and I blinked.

"Hikari what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Sora asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"She thinks we did-" He whispered in my ear and I gasped at Hikari.

"Shame on you Hikari!" I said. "We just talked!" I said and stepped up to Hikari yelling.

Hikari tilted her head. "So you're safe?" She asked.

"Yes!" We both yelled and she laughed.

"Heh, heh… Alright…" She said.

Our eyes twitched and we sighed.

We all left to the Gummi Ship after Good-byes.

* * *

Sora sat on my bed and I brushed my hair. "Today was crazy huh?" He asked.

I looked a him from the mirror. "How?" I asked.

"Hikari does get crazy thoughts… and the traps and fighting Jafar." He said.

I put the brush down and jumped on my bed next to him.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought me close.

I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Rika?" He asked and looked at me. He smiled and got into a comfortale position. He closed his eyes and slept.


	66. Presents and a Secret

**Presents and a Secret**

Sora woke up and looked at me.

I stirred and he quickly closed his eyes pretending to sleep. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his.

He kissed back and I gave a giggle. He moved on top of me and out his hands under my head making the kiss deeper if that was even possible.

I ran my hands through his hair and he gave a small moan in comfort.

He broke the kiss making he frown and he rubbed his forhead against mine. "If only I can wake up like this everyday." He said.

I gave a grin and he got up on his knees between my legs. I sat up and he got off the bed.

We got ready and walked out.

"We're in Halloween Town." Goofy said.

"Alright, let's see what's up." I said.

* * *

*_Halloween Town_*

We saw Jack holding a few presents and wore the same santa outfit that I saw when we were leaving on our first visit.

"Just in time guys! I suppose these presents belong to Santa and hope to return them!" He said.

Sora thought and looked at him, "You just happened to find them?" Sora asked.

"Of course! I'm over with the whole Chirstmas thing." He said.

"Why are you wearing the outfit?" Donald asked.

"It's... comfortable..." He said pulling on the shirt a little.

Hikari laughed.

"You mean it's just a costume and Sally worked so hard on it." I said.

"Of course that!" He said happily and headed for the door to Christmas Town. "Come on, let's go." He said jumping in.

* * *

We got to Christmas Town and returned to presens Jack was holding.

"Thank you all but these are the few presents that have been stolen." Santa said.

"STOLEN?" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack asked.

Hikari and I remained quiet.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at Jack and I pulled Sora's ear while Hikari pulled Goofy's.

"Stop assuming that Jack stole the presents." We both hissed quietly.

Donald laughed at his unfortunate friends and I pulled on his wrapping which was used as his skin.

Donald screamed in pain and glared at me.

"You too." I said.

He was taken aback and looked down in shame.

"We'll catch the real thiefs!" Jack said and looked at all of us. "Let's go!" He said heading for the door.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy groaned in protest and hung their heads.

"No complaining!" Hikari said.

I smiled at Hikari.

We heard a noise in the workshop and went to see wht was going on. We found Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"So you guys took them!" Sora said.

"Took what?" Shock asked.

"But it sounds like fun!" Barrel said.

"Let's do it!" Shock said.

"Run for it!" They yelled and ran off.

"Freeze!" I said and they froze in place.

"Nice one Rika." Sora said happily and we caught the three children.

"We didn't do anything we swear!" Lock said once I released them.

"How can we trust you?" Sora asked.

"Please trust us! We didn't do anything we were trying to find something cool to play with!" Shock said.

"Alright, we'll let you go if you promise to stay out of Christmas Town." I said.

"Aww... that's no fun." Barrel said.

"Do you want me to cast a wicked spell on you?" I asked.

"No madam! We'll get out of here before you say Halloween Town!" They said.

I nodded and Sora, Donald, and Goofy and they released the three outside.

They all ran off towards the hill.

"So, if they didn't do it then who did?" Sora asked.

"Let's look around to see if we can find any clues." Jack said.

"Good idea." Sora said and turned to me.

We went towards Halloween Town. We all went to the lab and the Professor said that his experiment was missing.

"The Experiment and the Presents disappearing at the same time." Hikari said to me.

"It could be that the experiment got up on it's own and stole the presents." I said to Hikari.

Sora's hand grabbed me away from Hikari and my huddle and talked to both of us. "We're going back to Christmas Town to make a decoy present and lure the thief out. And then we grab him!" Sora jumped at me a little making a grabbing motion and I jumped back.

I put my hand to my heart and punched him on the face. "Don't do that!" I said and blushed.

Sora rubbed his cheek. "Sorry... Thought I get into the Halloween Occasion." He said.

I smiled and helped him up.

"Geez, You're all lovers then you get mad at each other and then to get back together in a few seconds. Make up your mind!" Hikari complained.

"Don't worry, Kari." I said.

"You'll understand once you find someone." Sora said.

"I know who you like..." I smirked.

"No! Don't tell them!" She said.

"Why? They don't know him." I raised a brow.

"Who? Who?" Sora asked.

"No one." I said.

Hikari smiled at me.

"I _might_ tell you later." I said.

She growled at me and marched off to Christmas Town.

"Don't worry I won't." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Hey, we did the secret handshake." I said smiling.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Hikari smiled and sighed in relief.

I made a motion to zip my mouth and tossed my hand back.

Hikari laughed and my smile grew.


	67. Wanting a Heart

**Wanting a Heart**

We got back to the workshop and asked Santa to make a Decoy Present.

Santa showed us a machine and we saw the troublesome three (Lock, Shock, and Barrel) cause more trouble.

I growled, "Sleep!" I said and the three dropped to the ground asleep. I controlled a ribbon to snake it's way around the three and tie them up. "One wrapped trouble makers ready to go." I said.

Sora smiled at me and I put them aside.

We began putting the presents in the boxes.

The three woke up just to be put back to sleep by me.

We finished and I snapped my fingers.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked around about to yell at who put them to sleep until they looked up at me. "Uh... oh..." They said.

I blew them out of the workshop and they went flying back into Halloween Town.

"Bye Bye!" Hikari yelled and we collected the presents.

* * *

Santa gave us a clearing to put all the presents in a group.

Sora got into the bag with Donald, Goofy, and Jack. He looked around and smiled at me. "At least you don't have to be in here, there's no room. Go hide alright?" He asked.

We nodded and ran off. We hid behind a bush and we looked through a hole.

It wasn't long until footsteps are heard.

Hikari and I watched as a metal robot picked up a present.

It looked at the huge box and went towards it.

"Should we go?" Hikari asked.

"No." I said.

It went closer and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack jumped out to attack.

"Let's go." I said and ran out.

* * *

We watch the experiment fall to the ground and everyone gather around.

I placed a hand on the head and looked at it sadly.

"I wonder why was it stealing presents." Sora said.

"It's because it doesn't have a heart. It thought it could have one by giving around presents. Giving presents has been like giving some one your heart." I said.

"Poor guy." Hikari said.

"Now that you think about it, I feel bad for the guy." Sora said.

"And the fact that Nobodies don't have a heart as well. They are suffering. Don't you feel the same way?" I asked.

"No way!" Sora said.

"And why not? Jut because their the Organization doesn't mean they don't deserve sympathy." I said.

Sora frowned and I smiled.

Hikari smirked. "She got you there, Sora."

"But... You actually feel sorry to the Organization after they kidnapped you twice?" Sora asked.

"Not those Nobodies. Just Axel, Demyx, Krixa, and Roxas. But two of them can already feel." I said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

I smiled and Santa offered Jack an experience of Santa's job.

Jack and Santa flew off and Sora turned to me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I smiled and started to run towards Halloween Town.

"Rika! Get back here and explain!" Sora said.

"You have to catch me first!" I yelled and ran off in a flash.

"NO FAIR!" Sora yelled.


	68. Scar's Ghost

**Scar's Ghost**

We ran/flew/crawled through the Savanna and met Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

I glared at them and they sighed at us.

"Oh, it's you guys, I was hoping you were a meal." Shenizi said.

"Thanks to you we have to eat scraps." Banzai said.

"Oh well I don't mind, I liked that one week dead elephant yesterday." Shenzi said and started to walk away.

"How's Simba?" Sora asked.

They fell into a fit of laughter and started to say Simba's name for a good laugh.

"That's enough!" Sora said.

"Go on then, see him for yourself. Simba is one wishy-washy king." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, I bet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin' they'd gotten themselves a new king." Banzai said.

I looked at a pile of rocks that lay near us.

The small rocks hovered into the air and zoomed at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's bottoms making them yelp.

I landed on Sora's back and he turned to Goofy.

"What do you think happened to Simba?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. Let's check go see." Sora said.

"You think?" I asked smiling.

He shook his body like a dog drying himself and I flew away towards Pirde Lands.

* * *

We reached Pride Land and talked to a few Lionesses.

They spoke of a Ghost that was haunting Simba and Nala said the he wasn't well.

We talked to Simba and he got mad at us when Sora said we should team up to defeat the Ghost of Scar.

"That doesn't concern you!" He yelled.

We jumped and he calmed down.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Sora said

"I just wish I knew what my father would do." Simba said.

"He's not here now. It's all up to you now and that means the important thing is what you're going to do being king. Not what you father woulda done." Goofy said.

"So you're saying... It's all up to me..." He said.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Hikari asked.

I gave her a look. "Excuse her..." I muttered.

"See there you go!" Sora said.

"Exactly!" Timon and Puumba.

"We know your father was a geart king and all but now it's your turn. Remember what I taught ya. 'You gotta put the past behind you. It's time to go out there and show everyone that everything is going to be just fine!" Timon said.

"Yeah, You can do it!" Sora said.

"You gotta live for today!" Timon said.

"And find your own path!" Pumbaa said.

Simba thought. "Live for today... and find my own path... Not my father's."

"That's it!" Sora said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Simba…" Nala said and turned to us. "Promise me that you'll help Simba any way you can." Nala said.

"As long as Sora handles the dangerous parts." Timon said.

Sora nodded.

"I'm counting on you Simba, and so is our baby." Nala said.

"Great now we're going to have to babysit! " Timon says.

We all laugh. When the laughter died down Simba spoke first.

"Let's go see Rafiki first. He might know something about that ghost." Simba said.

"I know where the ghost is coming from." I said flying into the air.

"Where?" Sora asked.

"Catch me first and maybe I'll tell you." I said flying off. I flew out of the cave and circled around. Once I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hikari, and Simba come out and flew off ignoring Sora's yelling.

* * *

Half way there I roll my eyes to hear Sora's yelling stop. I guessed it's either he go tired of yelling or he figured out I was leading him somewhere. I thought about it and decided that he got tired of yelling. I got to the Elephant Graveyard and found a tree to sit on.

Sora looked around in surprise. "Wow..." He said.

I soared onto Sora's back and he looked back at me smiling.

"Geez, can you just leave us alone?" Banzai asked.

"Do you three know anything about Scar's Ghost?" Simba asked.

"Huh? Scar's Ghost?" Shenzi asked.

Ed just laughed hysterically.

"Maybe..." They said and started running off.

I jumped and changed into my heartless form.

"So you do know!" Sora yelled and we chased them.

It took minutes until everyone was tired of chasing them.

I jumped onto the rocks and jumped until I found them in a corner.

"Ha, those suckers are too tired to catch us." Shenzi said.

"But what about that Eagle that turned into this black wolf?" Banzai asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about her." Shenzi said looking around.

I jumped out at them and they screamed of fear.

They huddled and Simba tried to make them speak.

We turned to see Scar's Ghost.

The Ghost scared Simba and he ran off.

* * *

We found Simba and Scar's Ghost and Sora turned to us.

"You know what to do right?" Sora asked.

We nodded.

"Alright let's go." He said and we came up to Simba. We 'pretended' to get mad at him then walked away.

I made a fake Scar's Ghost and Sora, Donald, and Goofy said bad things.

Simba attacked it and I pulled it away making it disappear.

We went back to him and Simba said that he has us, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki. Mufasa only had Scar lurking behind him.

Timon ran to us yelling about Pride Lands being under attack.

* * *

We got back to Pride Lands and Simba told Scar's Ghost to leave.

"The battle isn't over yet." I said.

Sora looked at me then turned to see something forming in the savanna. "Let's go!" He said and we ran off with Simba following us.

* * *

I tossed the Angel's Heart at the Giant Heartless and it disappeared without a trace.

"We did it!" Sora said and we went back to Pride Lands.

Simba and Nala stood at the edge looking down at Pride Lands.

"Simba seems fine now." Sora said.

"Ha! The King has returned!" Rafiki said. "The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage or the courage of those who have fought beside him."

Simba turned to us. "Do you think your quest will ever be over?" Simba asked.

"I don't know, but we're depending Rika to tell us." Sora said looking at my Eagle body on a far away branch. "And as long as the Keyblade stays with me, I'll have to keep fighting." Sora said.

"Ahh... The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life." Rafiki said.

"Never ever?" Sora asked.

"The secret to victory... is a strong heart." Raifiki said pointing up. "Go on, go on, go-go then! Go on, get out! Yes, Yes! It is time! Your fight continues..."

Sora bowed at Simba. "Till we meet again, Your Majesty." Sora said.

"I hope that's soon." Simba said,

"It will be! So long!" Sora said and I looked back.

He nodded and me and I took off with everyone following.


	69. Minor Problems

**Minor Problems**

I went into my room afer taking a shower and lay on the bed.

_I looked around to see a room with a table and a couple of chairs._

_In a chair was Roxas and Krixa._

_I watched Roxas and Krixa sharing a kiss and coughed._

_They jumped and parted before blushing._

_I laughed and they glared at me. I raised my hands, "I feel your hate." I said._

_Krixa pulled out a chair and Roxas did the same._

_"So, you and Sora are getting closer." She said._

_"Yeah..." I sighed._

_"What's with the face?" Roxas asked frowning._

_I sat on a chair and covered my face. "It's better if... I break up with him." I said._

_"What?" They asked shocked._

_"If this relationship continues it will only hurt Sora in the future!" I said tears quickly falling down._

_"Breaking up with him will hurt him a lot." Roxas said._

_"So you want me to keep the relationship until I die which will kill him because he wants to marry me?" I asked._

_They stared at me and I covered my face again._

_Krixa moved next to me and hugged me. "I'm sure it wouldn't end like that, Rika." She said._

_"It's better if I did break up with him." I whispered._

_"You might do that but it won't change how you both feel. You'll still love each other." Roxas said._

_Krixa pushed my hands away and wiped my tears. "If this will happen then spend as much time as you can with him." She said._

_"Who knows Rika, The future might actually change." Roxas said smiling._

_I blinked and nodded. "Yeah..." I said nodding._

_"And there might be more than what you saw. Visons do that." Krixa said._

_I closed my eyes and smiled. "I guess I'm worried too much." I said and frowned. "After this we'll be separated." I said._

_Roxas and Krixa looked at each other and nodded._

_"We can handle it right?" Roxas asked wrapping his arm around Krixa._

_Krixa smiled and nodded._

_Roxas ruffled my hair, "Cheer up Rika, you can't fight like how you are now." He said._

_"Yeah, You're right." I said._

I opened my eyes seeing blue. "What do you need Sora?" I asked.

"Hikari hit me..." He whined.

I laughed and moved over.

He layed next to me and stared at me. "I've been thinking." He said.

I looked at him.

"You said that we'll be separated after the journey right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So, is that when you'll..." He paused.

I closed my eyes. "No, I don't think so, I think it will be later in the future." I layed on my side and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I promise not to leave you any time soon." I said.

He smiled at me and frowned. "Hey, protect me from Hikari, please?" He asked.

I blinked. "What did you do?" I asked.

He sat up and threw his arms in the air. "Nothing! She got crazy on me for some reason and started hitting me! I'm serious I'll be feeling those hits tomorrow!" He said.

My door shook and Hikari's yell was heard. "Come out and fight like a man!"

I got up and opened the door. I blocked Hikari's punch and raised a brow.

"R-Rika..." She blinked.

I pulled her inside my room.

_

* * *

_

Goofy's Pov

I watched as Hikari got pulled into Rika's room and shouting was heard. I got worried. "Gwarsh Donald, do you think they'll be alright?" I asked.

Donald waved his hand while driving. "Bah, Sora started it." Donald said.

I gave my chuckle and recalled the scene earlier.

_"Hey Hikari, how about showing us your tricks?" Sora asked._

_"What tricks?" Hikari asked._

_"You know how you figh...t" Sora said._

_"I rather not show them here." Hikari said._

_"Can you show them in Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked._

_"Wait, didn't you already see them during battle? I did help fight." She said._

_"Uh... I was too busy fighting." Sora said._

_"Figures..." Hikari muttered._

_"What was that?" Sora asked._

_"Nothing, I'll show you in Hollow Bastion." Hikari said._

_"Alright then!" Sora said smiling._

_"Sora, do you promise to protect Rika?" Hikari asked._

_Sora blinked. "Why would I not protect her? I love her." He said._

_"You don't seem sure about that." Hikari said narrowing her eyes._

_"I am sure about it!" Sora said narrowing his eyes back at her._

_"Prove it." She said._

_"... I cuddle with her every single time we get ready to sleep." He said in a brave tone._

_Hikari blinked. "Oh no you didn't…" She slapped him and Sora jumped. Hikari started hitting him over and over and Sora took cover and ran for it._

_"Geez! What is wrong with you?" Sora yelled._

_"What's wrong with you?" She asked._

_"Please inside voices!" I said._

_"Everything is wrong with you!" Sora yelled._

_Hikari kicked him where it made me and Donald wince and Sora quickly ran to Rika's room. Hikari sat in her chair and crossed her arms._

Donald seemed to recall that scene too for he started laughing.

We got quiet when Rika's door opened and the three walked out.

Rika was angry while Sora and Hikari looked down in shame.

"Now, what have we learned?" Rika asked looking at Sora.

"Don't mess with Hikari..." Sora muttered.

Rika pulled on his ear.

"Ow! I mean be nice to girls!" He yelled.

"Close enough... Hikari..." Rika asked.

"Calm down and leave your relationship alone…" Hikari said.

Donald and I chuckled in laughter and Rika released Sora.

"I hope you two will behave from now on." She muttered and closed her door.

Sora and Hikari sighed and slumped onto the chair.


	70. Defeating the MCP

**Defeating the MCP**

We made it back to Hollow Bastion and once I got into the Town I was slammed to the wall by a Heartless.

It tried to swipe at me, but I swung my Angel's Heart at it. It disappeared and I dropped to the ground holding my arm. The Heartless had pinned me by my right arm and dug it's claws into me.

I took out a potion and poured the green liquid on the wound.

"Are you alright? That Heartless slammed you pretty hard." Sora said.

"Yeah." I said wiping my blood off my arm.

"That Heartless was from Space Paranoids." Goofy said.

Hikari ran to a railing and gasped. "There are more Heartless than usual." She said.

"Let's check on Leon." Sora said.

We ran towards Merlin's house.

Cid explained to us about how the MCP in Space Paranoids started to take over and Leon went to find out how to stop him.

"Alright, let's go and stop the MCP." Sora said and we ran off towards the Computer Room.

* * *

"Ignorant Users Obey the MCP." I read at the screen and turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Be careful alright?" I asked.

Sora nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

With that I sent them into the computer.

I turned to Hikari. "Ready to fight Heartless?" I asked.

She nodded and we ran off.

We got out and hearltess surrounded us.

"Rika!" Leon yelled.

I turned to see him throwing a small disk at me. I finished off the Heartless in a flash and caught the disk.

"Put it in the computer!" He said.

I nodded and disappeared towards the Computer Room. I put it in the computer and smiled.

* * *

"Rika look!" Hikari said.

I looked at Hikari and followed her arm to see white lights in the sky.

"Rika! Hikari!" Sora yelled.

We turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, and Yuffie running towards us.

"We did it!" Sora said and swept me off my feet. He twirled me around and I blushed as he set me down.

"I know, Sora." I said.

He smiled and Aerith came up.

"This world had another name." She said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Radiant Garden." She answered.

"Radiant Garden..." Sora repeated. "Sounds nice." He said.

I smiled and nodded I agreement.

* * *

I found the Moogle shop and the Moogle turned to me.

"Hello, kupo! May I help you, Kupo?" He asked.

I smiled. "I would like you to make a special bracelet. Two actually. It can allow others to communicate far away." I said.

"Hmm, We'll try, kupo! Please wait here, kupo!" He said and flew off.

I leaned on the wall and waited.

"Here you go, kupo!" He said holding a tray with two silver chained bracelet with a transparent swirl that had a strange blue glowing liquid inside. "Just like you said, kupo, it allows you to communicate with others far away!" He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You will see that person in your dreams." He added.

"In your dreams, I like it." I said.

"Alright then! It will be 25000 munny each, kupo!" He said.

I frowned and looked at the munny I had. 'Sora will be wondering why I spent all my munny...' I thought and gave the Moogle the 50000 munny.

"Thank you kupo!" He said.

"Rika! Hurry up! We're leaving!" Hikari yelled.

I quickly bowed that the Moogle and ran after Hikari towards the Gummi Ship.

"What took you so long?" Hikari asked.

"Shopping." I said holding out the bracelets.

"Oh! How pretty! I like the blue swirl." She said.

"It's for Sora and I so we can talk to each other while we're separated." I said.

"Awsome, how will you to communicate?" She asked.

"By our dreams." I said.

"Ooh, how Romantic!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the Gummi Ship.

Sora eyed me and and closed the door. "What took you so long?" He repeated Hikari's question.

"Nothing, Sora. I lost track of time." I lied.

He sighed and nodded.

I smiled and Hikari smiled as well.


	71. The Mansion

**The Mansion**

We stood in the Train Station of Twilight Town and looked around.

"I think we're almost there!" Goofy said.

"Huh?" Sora and Donald asked.

"We're here because of that picture right?" Goofy asked. "I'll show you." He said and pulled it out.

"Oh yeah." Sora said.

"Let's go find that there mansion!" Goofy said and we left the Station.

* * *

We found the mansion along with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. We ran up to them.

"Hey you guys okay?" Sora asked.

The Usual Gang sat up holding their heads.

"We came to find Kairi." Hayner said. "Then those white things atacked us..."

"You gotta be careful." Donald said.

"Yeah, you guys didn't have to go and do that." Sora said.

"Of course we did." Hayner argued. "Kairi is our friend too, ya know."

"You're right..." Sora said after Hayner stood up. "You know, I've never thought to that before."

Hayner turned to the Mansion. "Word is, this mansion gets a lot of strange visitors."

"I guess we're strange visitors too huh?" Hikari joked and giggled.

"No time to make jokes, Hikari." Sora said looking at her.

She covered her mouth.

"She's used to it... Always have jokes for everything." I said shaking my head with a smile on my face.

"Yeah! I like to cheer people up!" Hikari said.

Sora gave a small grin. "Well then, thanks for the support." He said.

"Anyways, we thought that this place might be a gateway to some kind of alternate 'Twilight Town'." Olette said.

"What do you mean, Alternate Twilight Town?" Sora asked.

Pence turned to Goofy, "Hey Goofy, can we see that crystal of yours?"

Goofy held out the pouch and the crystal blue ball.

"I made that same pouch and still have it so there shouldn't be two of them here." Olette said.

"And this," Hayner held the trophey. "Is the trophey Seifer gave to you. You left it behind remember?"

"It's the only one of a kind. Same for the crystals: red, blue, yellow, green. Only one of each color. But you've got your own!" Pence said.

"So... where did you get it?" Hayner asked.

"Umm..." Sora muttered.

"The Pouch was from the king, and when he gave us the munny, he gave us the crystals too. Right before we met Rika again." Goofy said.

"But then... Where did the King get it?" Sora asked.

"See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one." Hayner said. "That woud explain how the King got that Pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense."

"It... does?" Sora turned to me. "You think this is true, Rika?" He asked.

"It makes perfect sense." I said crossing my arms. I could see Roxas' figure in place of Sora giving me a smile.

"Things disappearing in this world must be appearing in the alternate one." Pence said.

"Like Kairi." Olette said.

"I get it." Sora said and a dusk appeared.

Another one appeared and was about to attack when the King came and defeated the two Dusk.

More came and he cried out, "Watch out!"

We defeated all the Dusks that came and King Mickey came up to us.

"I have something to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is. Ansem the Wise! The Real Ansem! He snuck into the Organization XIII's Stronghold." He said.

"And we found out where Kairi is. I'm pretty sure we're right." Sora said.

"But why'd you all come here?" The King looked at all of us.

"Someone gave us a clue." Sora said.

"Who?" King Mickey asked.

"We have a feeling it's Riku." I said.

"Well if that's what ya think, it might have been right." He said.

"So Riku is okay!" Sora said.

"If that's what ya think." He said.

"I've waited long enough, your Majesty! Tell me what you know." Sora said crossing his arms.

"It's not for me to say." King Mickey said turning away.

"But your Majesty! Why?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to break my promise." He said.

"You made a promise to Riku?!" Sora asked.

King Mickey covered his mouth and Sora cheered.

"So he's okay! I can see him again!" Sora said.

Hikari sighed quietly and turned to me. "How about we go to that mansion?" She asked me.

I smiled. "I was thinking the same thing." I said and we walked towards the mansion without being noticed.

We both looked around and Hikari began to walk towards the stairs.

I followed her and we went to many rooms until we came across a room with a table and a yellow incomplete drawing on the table. Hikari and I looked at it and I traced the lines with my finger.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It's incomplete." I said and traced invisible lines that should be there. I looked at the yellow crayon and went to take it but Sora's angry voice came outside the room.

"Uh oh..." Hikari said. "We got caught."

I smiled and pulled my hand away from the crayon. "Don't worry... Sora's just mad because I ran off again. I'll handle him." I said and walked out. I leaned on the railing and saw him. "You called?" I asked.

"Stop leaving!" He said.

I jumped over the railing and landed in front of him. "I know, but I couldn't help it." I smiled.

"Please stop doing it." He said.

"I don't know... I guess it's my nature to wonder off." I said.

"Rika..." He said.

I looked down with a sad face and nodded. "I'm sorry..." I said.

Sora was shocked at my sudden change and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Just don't do it again, alright?" He asked.

I kissed him on the lips. "Alright then, and I believe I know a way to get to the alternate Twilight Town." I said.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, follow me." I said running towards the stairs.

Sora ran after me, followed by the others.

Hikari opened the door and I walked to the table.

Sora and the others looked around. "I don't see it." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and took the crayon. I drew the lines and the table disappeared.

The floor shook and Hikari and I jumped to the side where everybody was.

The floor moved and revealed a flight of stairs leading to a room.

"You're amazing!" Sora said hugging me and kissing me on the lips.

I blinked in surprise and Hikari came up.

"How about later?" She said.

Sora pulled away and we blushed.

"Let's go." He said after clearing his throat.


	72. Axel's Sacrifice

**Axel's Sacrifice**

We went to a room with computers and Pence got on it.

"Let's see now..." He said and I watched him. "Oh, we need a password." He said.

"Great, any ideas?" Sora asked.

"The ice cream bar." I said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The ice cream bar in the box, Sea-Salt ice cream." I said.

"Let's try it." Sora said.

"Alright then, Sea-salt Ice cream... We're in!" He said.

I bowed in triumphant and the door opened.

We walked through and appeared in the same room with the computers broken.

"This is the other Twilight Town... Roxas' Twilight Town." Sora said.

'Why Roxas... I didn't know you have anger issues with computers.' Krixa said in my head.

'Oh shut up.' Roxas's voice said.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip from smiling. "We should get going." I said.

"Right, there should be an enterance to the dark relam somewhere. Let's split up." King Mickey said and ran off.

We came to a room with a portal and King Mickey joined us.

"Alright, once we go through, there's no turning back." Sora said.

I gripped the bracelets and Hikari looked at me with worry.

"You guys ready?" Sora looked at us. He looked at my hand over my pocket and I quickly released the bracelets.

We all nodded and stepped through the portal. We were greeted by thousands dusks and we split up to fight.

I heard Axel's voice and turned to see him fighting with Sora. I winced as a dusk hit me across my back and slashed it away. As I fought I remembered what Krixa told me about a new attack.

_I looked around and saw Krixa standing there with a smirk across her face. "Why did you call me?" I asked. I noticed a large chain in her hands._

_It trailed down to the white floor all the way to a white wall and disappeared._

_"I dug up a small pet." She said tugging the chain._

_The room shook and a head of a black monster came through the wall._

_It looked around then at me. It continued into the room and coiled it's long body on the ground behind Krixa._

_"What's... that?" I asked._

_"As you can see it's a dragon," Krixa rolled her eyes and the Night Rider Keyblade appeared in my hands. "This dragon is sealed in that Keyblade like an Angel sealed in the Angel's Heart. You can summon them during battle like Sora." Krixa said._

I got ready to summon the Dragon when flames errupted around us destroying all of the dusk. I looked around and saw Axel on the ground. I ran up to him and stared at him in shock. I spoke but it was Krixa's voice.

"Axel you fool! Why did you put your whole being into that attack? You're going to die!" Krixa said.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Krixa... I wanted to help you." He said.

Krixa made me hit him on the chest softly. "Idiot, You should have let us use summoning." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry alright? I'm too stubborn to let you have the fun." He said.

"But you sacrificed your life! I... I don't want you to go!" Krixa said.

"Hey, I'll be with you in your heart." He muttered.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't cry..." He said and looked at Sora.

Sora kneeled and looked down.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to Kairi." He said.

"You can tell her that when you see her." Sora said.

"I think I'll pass, wouldn't put my heart in it. Not like I had a heart, You know?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh." Krixa said sternly.

Sora stared at me but turned back to Axel. "So what were you trying to do?" He asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas... He was the only one I liked... He made me feel... Like I had a heart... It's kind of... funny..." Axel looked at Sora. "You make me feel... The same..." Axel looked at the ground and seemed to gain back the courage to say, "Kairi is in the castle dungeon. Now go." He said and summoned a portal.

I grabbed his hands as Krixa cried his name.

He looked a me and smiled. "Bye, little Kix. It' was nice meeting you Rika." He said and he disappeared.

I blinked tears out of my eyes and Sora rubbed them away.

"Axel is probably in a better place right?" He asked.

I shrugged and Sora helped me up. I turned to the portal. "Let's go." I said regaining my voice.


	73. The World That Never Was

**The World That Never Was**

In Atlantica, Demyx swam around and stopped feeling as though someone was watching him. He looked around with his sitar in hand. He froze and turned his head back. He suddenly turned and his world has gone black into oblivion.

A hand grabbed the floating sitar stopping it from disappearing along with its master. A smile crept along the face of Demyx's killer.

* * *

Sora grabbed my hand as we stepped into the world of Nobodies.

'The World That Never Was. I never thought I would see this place again.' Krixa thought.

"Axel said that Kairi is in the castle." Sora said.

"Then we have to find a way into that castle." King Mickey said and ran off.

We walked around until we came to a clearing with a giant skyscraper.

I looked up at it.

_

* * *

_

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.

_"I won't tell him. I'll be showing myself." He said._

_"You're going to attack us with your Nobodies?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Don't take it personally." He smiled._

_I smiled back. "Of course I won't." I said._

_"Well see you later then." He said._

_"Later, Roxas." I said._

* * *

A group of Samurais suddenly appeared and I looked around.

A portal appeared and someone came out in a black Organization Coat.

He looked at me and gave me a small nodded unnoticeable to Sora.

I gave a small smile and the Samurais got ready to attack.

Sora gasped as Roxas summoned his keyblade. Sora snapped out of daze and they both ran into each other disappearing before their keyblades hit together.

I summoned some Dancers to defeat the Samurais.

Sora appeared in deep thought. "You make a good other." He whispered. "What just happened?" Sora asked.

"Well, you disappeared and a group of nobodies defeated the first group of Nobodies." Goofy said.

"Oh..." Sora said.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He said, he defeated Riku." Sora said sadly.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"That guy in the black coat." Sora said.

"But nobody can defeat Riku." Donald said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said.

"Black coat means Organization XIII. He musta been trying to trick ya." Goofy said.

"Yeah, that must be why we couldn't see him." Donald said. "You must be tired Sora. Like you too, Rika."

"Come on let's find a way to get into that castle." Goofy said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari started walking away from the Memory Skyscraper.

Sora stopped and looked back then at me.

I looked at Sora and ran to him. "Come on." I said.

"Rika." Sora whispered and stopped.

I stopped and turned to him.

He looked at the Castle That Never Was and pointed to it. "There, That's where we'll be separated right?" He asked.

I stared at him and turned my face to the ground closing my eyes. "...No... It's what you said to Kairi." I said and laced my hand on my heart. I moved my hand to his heart. "We'll be together even if we're not. We'll be together by the heart. The connection of our hearts is stronger than the connection of you and Kairi." I said.

He nodded and we ran to catch up to everyone.

* * *

We reached a large gap between the city and the castle.

I released Sora's hand and he tilted his head.

"Dead end?" He asked.

"There must be a path somewhere." He said.

I stepped at the middle of the path and stepped forward.

"Rika!" Sora gasped, but he paused as my foot seemed to float in mid air.

I smiled at him and jumped on the wide gap.

This seemed to shock everyone because they didn't move at all and shock was in their eyes.

"Come on." I said and started to walk straight towards the castle.

* * *

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora yelled.

I covered his mouth while King Mickey shushed him.

"Quiet! This is their strong hold." King Mickey said.

Sora nodded and I released him.

We went around the castle meeting new Nobodies called the Sorcerers.

One actually tried to make a grab at me, but I managed to defeat it.

* * *

We came to a clearing and saw Saix.

He summoned a group of Heartless and left.

"We have to fight!" Donald said.

"But what about Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked. His name was suddenly called Sora looked up and I looked at him before following his gaze.

Kairi leaned over the railing. "Sora it's really you!" She said.

"Kairi!" Sora said but a group of Heartless jumped on him. "Kairi..." He muttered.

I swing my keyblades at him and he looked at me. I held out a hand. "You protected me far too long, Sora. It's time for me to protect you." I said.

He took my hand and I pulled him up.

I held up Night Rider and took off the chain.

It disappeared and I handed the black chain to Sora.

"Put this on your Keyblade and your keyblade will have the same powers as my Night Rider." I said.

"But, it's Krixa's... You can't give it to me." He said.

I grabbed his hand and put it in his hand. "I'm giving you a chance to fight." I said.

He looked at the chain and equipped it to his Keyblade. "Thanks Rika." He said.

I nodded.

We were about to fight until a red crystal hit the ground.

Krixa yelled a name in my head.

"Xigbar!" I gasped.


	74. Xigbar the Freeshooter

**Xigbar the Freeshooter**

"Have you been a good boy?" Xigbar asked.

"Show yourself!" Sora demanded.

Xigbar appeared and he shook his head. "I guess you haven't. Sora! Roxas!" He said.

"Roxas? Did he just call me Roxas?" Sora said.

"For reasons you don't know." I shook my head.

Sora looked at me and Xigbar continued.

"You've put the Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like half the heros the others were." He said. He spotted me and laughed. "Ah yes, Krixa, how is it like in that little body of your other? You're not in control of Xemnas anymore." He pointed at me and laughed. He opened his eyes and saw I wasn't there.

I turned him around and lifted him off his feet. I gave him a cold glare.

"Who says so? I'm still existing. I can beat him up anytime, this time it's not just me." Krixa's voice hissed.

In his eyes he nearly saw Krixa standing where I was.

I threw him to the ground where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hikari was and landed on the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and he scrambled on his feet.

"Oh snap..." He muttered and I smirked.

"That's right, Xiggy... You just made the founder of Organization mad." Krixa said and Night Rider appeared in my hands.

Xigbar stood up and I charged at him. He disappeared and reappeared in mid air.

I appeared behind him and he turned only to be slammed by Night Rider. I pointed at him with the Night Rider and smiled. "Good Night." I said in my own voice.

Night Rider glowed a black aura and shot towards Xigbar piercing him where the heart should be.

He stepped back in mid air and faded away.

Night Rider disappeared and I landed on the ground.

"Rika?" Sora asked.

I looked up at him and he blinked.

"Gwarsh, Krixa sure is scary..." Goofy said.

I chuckled and noticed Sora's look.

"So, Krixa, you made Organization XIII..." He said.

Krixa once again took over. "Yes, but only for a few months. Everyone decided Xemnas to be the new Superior." She said. "I wanted to approach getting hearts in a different way... not by seeking new hearts to make Kingdom Hearts. But I didn't have any idea how to regain the hearts. It was either to find your somebody or fade into oblivion. I had no choices. They all turned me down. Every member but Axel and Demyx." She said.

"Tell be about this Roxas that everyone is calling me." Sora said.

"I'm sorry, Keyblade Master. I cannot tell you." She said.

Sora grabbed me by the shoulders. "Why not?"

She sighed and made me shook my head. She then smiled. "Do not worry Keyblade Master. You will know the truth." She said.

I blinked and Sora let go of me.

He sighed and looked towards where Kairi was fighting. "Let's keep going." Sora said.

We ran off.


	75. Our Last Laugh

**Our Last Laugh**

We made it to where Kairi and Riku was and Donald spoke.

"Kairi you were great!" He said.

Kairi turned to us and smiled. Kairi and Sora stepped up and had their little moment.

I turned walked towards the next room. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts and waited for Sora.

After a few minutes Sora wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I placed my hands on his and he kissed my neck.

"Why are you alone?" He whispered.

I turned to him and he looked down to see me holding the lump in my pocket.

"What's that?" He asked.

I smiled and pulled out one of the bracelets. I grabbed his hand and slipped it on.

He looked at it and looked at me.

I slipped mine on and held it up. "I call it Dream Charms. I got it from the Moogle shop." I said.

"So THAT'S why you took so long!" He said.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hold on to this while you sleep and think of me. Then we'll see each other in dreams." I said.

He nodded and narrowed his eyes. "How much did this cost?" He asked.

I looked down and hid my hands behind me. "50000 munny together." I said.

"WHAT!" He gasped and I smiled. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh well, you meant no harm right?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "I'm glad you understand." I said.

We leaned in for a kiss.

"What's this?" Kairi asked.

We pulled away and Kairi raised a brow.

"Uh, Kairi... err..." Sora rubbed his head and she smiled.

"I guess it's alright..." She said and Riku came up.

"Heh, it's about time he got a girl." He said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora yelled.

"How about you? I see you don't have a girl yourself. You're older than him by one year." I said.

Riku blinked and Sora looked at me.

Sora smiled and we high fived.

Hikari came up and laughed. "Ha! She got you there!" She said.

Riku looked at her and raised a brow. "Quiet, you're the youngest of all of us." He said,

Hikari stopped laughing and glared.

I laughed and Sora brought me to a little kiss. I smiled back at him.


	76. Two Down, One To Go

**Two Down, One To Go**

We came to a room with red and blue doors.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

I closed my eyes. "The Proof of Existence." I said.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Those blue doors mean that the nobody still exist, but those red doors..." I paused and looked at a red door with a Sitar as a weapon.

"The red doors mean they don't exist anymore right?" Hikari asked.

I went to the shattered door of Demyx's red door. I dropped to my knees.

"Rika? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I... Demyx is gone! I told him to leave Hollow Bastion at the time when Heartless attacked. I told him to leave the world because if he stayed you'll defeat him. But... How did this happen? I..." I gasped and Sora kneeled next to me.

"You tried to protect him right?" He asked.

I nodded.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and helped me up. "Come on, we have to defeat the other two." He said.

I looked at Demyx's icon and went to the bottom door.

We walked to a clearing and Sora and I were ahead of everyone.

Cards surrounded Donald, Goofy, Hikari. Riku, and Kairi and they disappeared. I jumped back as a card separated us and cards surrounded me.

My hands glowed yellow and the cards flew away fom me.

Sora ran to me and we looked at Luxord.

"I guess I can't get rid of you by stopping time on you so I guess I'll have to fight you along with him." He said smirking.

Sora summoned Night Rider and I summoned Angel's Heart.

* * *

Sora ran at Luxord and Luxord surrounded himself with his cards. Sora slashed through the cards and Luxord fell to his knees.

"How could you... Roxas...?" he asked.

"That's SORA!" Sora yelled and Luxord disappeared.

Everyone appeared and they ran up to us.

"Are you two alright?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. No worries." Sora said.

"Let's hurry." I said looking at the white beam at Kingdom Hearts.

We walked out and went to the next door to see a perfect view of Kingdom Hearts.

"Only you two could have made it this far in one piece... Roxas... Krixa..." Saix said.

"That's getting really old!" Sora yelled.

Donald and Goofy got in front of Sora and threw out their arms.

"Yeah, he's Sora!" Donald said.

Saix held up his Claymore and got ready to fight. "Different name. Same fate." He said he swung his claymore blowing away Donald, Goofy, Hikari, Riku, and Kairi.

"Before we get into battle. I present a small gift to you, Krixa." He said and pulled out Demyx's Sitar.

I froze and he smirked.

"I killed Demyx." He said.

I tightened my fist and held out my hand to Sora. "Give me Night Rider Sora..." I said.

Sora looked at me and gave me the chain.

Night Rider layed in my hands and I looked at Sora.

Sora saw the murderous look in my eyes and backed off.

"Demyx was a weakling. He didn't get to fight back. It was nice to see him disappear into Oblivion." He said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and Night Rider disappeared.

A black circle came out of no where behind me and a roar was heard.

Saix stepped back in surprise. "What is this?" He asked.

The black dragon's head came out and slammed its arms on the ground.

It gave another furious roar and looked around.

"Meet Ryoko." I said.

It hissed and came out coiling its long body. It lunged forward and grabbed Saix tightly.

Saix struggled and Ryoko opened its mouth.

_You didn't give this Demyx a chance to fight so I will do the same to you._ Ryoko said and threw Saix in the air. Ryoko peirced Saix with a blast of darkness and Saix fell to the ground. Ryoko disappeared and Night Rider fell to the ground.

Saix grunted and turned to Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?" He said and disappeared.

I swayed back and forth and Sora caught me.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"My summon." I said and stood up.

"I don't get it..." Sora said, as Donald, Goofy, Hikari, Riku, and Kairi came up. "Why's everybody calling me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Because Sora..." Riku said.

"...Roxas is your Nobody." I said.

Sora looked at me and pointed at himself. "My... Nobody? How? I never turned..." He paused. "Oh... Hollow Bastion..." He said. "So where is Roxas now?" He asked.

I pointed at him and he blinked. "Where you're standing." I said.

"You know about this how?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I've been talking to him." I said.

Sora looked at me in wide eyes.

"He's the friend who's closer than you think." I said turning to leave.

"How long?" He asked.

I turned to him and placed a hand on my heart. "When Krixa shattered my heart." I said.


	77. Good Bye

**(KHfan22: Sorry if the begging is boring... It's the whole conversation with Xemnas and Ansem. XD It took me forever to type it.)**

* * *

**Good Bye**

We ran and saw King Mickey and a man with blond hair in a red coat.

"Your Majesty!" Sora said.

I looked at the machine and noticed it was about to self-destruct.

Xemnas appeared and turned to the man. "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said and turned to us. "And here you all are... How conveinient for me." He said. "Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much failing to se you for the fool you are." Ansem said.

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice." Xemnas said. "After all, one of this would have happened without you. You are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

"I admit… my disregard brough chaos to more worlds than one." Ansem said. "But what were you seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue reasearch better left forgotten... Is this the answer you're looking for?"

"All that and more." Xemnas said. "I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world one heart at a time." He looked at me and I narowed my eyes. He turned back to Ansem. "I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do was hold me back. I understand though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you are powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassd nothing, Only proved how little we both know. We may profess to kow the heart, but its essense is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant, as oblivious as we began. I'm afraid any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance." Ansem said. "That is why you and your creation ar destined to fall!" He looked at the machine. "We've said enough! Riku you know what to do. King Mickey, my friend, forgive me. Farewell!"

A white light flashed and everyone tried to get to Ansem.

Xemnas, in one swift movement pushed Hikari into a portal and held me tightly.

I gasped and we disappeared before I could call Sora's name. I felt Xemnas pull me into darkness.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He said.

I struggled against him and reached out to grab anything.

A hand grabbed mine and Xemnas was thrown away from me.

"Hello, Rika."

I looked up to see Zane.

"Come on." He said and opened a portal.

I didn't have any trust towards him, but I knew it was the right thing to do to get away from Xemnas.

We jumped in and I landed on my knees in a grassy plain.

I looked around and Zane helped me up. "Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you with Maleficent?" I asked glaring.

"Look, Rika, I'm not really your friend Zane. Just a copy." He said.

I blinked.

"Xemnas brought back Maleficent and Maleficent attacked your friend Zane to create me. I'm just a copy." He said.

"Then, the real Zane is unharmed?" I asked

"Yes, and I brought you to him. I brought you home." He said.

I stood wide eyed and looked around. I saw a village near home. "No! I have to go back to Sora!" I said.

He stepped back. "Going back to Sora would mean going back to Xemnas." He said.

"But I need to go back! I... can't leave Sora! Not yet..." I said.

He stared at me and looked away. "Fine, but you're at the other side of the universe from The World That Never Was. It took a few minutes to get here even if it felt like seconds. Your friends will probably be at Destiny Islands and Sora and Riku is finishing off Xemnas by the time we get back." He said.

"I don't care." I said.

He nodded and opened a portal.

I walked towards it and heard my name by a familiar voice.

"Rika!"

I turned to see my mom. I stepped towards her but stopped.

"Well?" He asked.

I tightened my fist and looked at my mom who was running to get me. "I'm sorry mother." I said and jumped into the portal.

Zane jumped in after me.

I landed in a white room and heard fighting. I looked to see Sora and Riku fighting Xemnas.

Sora slashed Xemnas with his keyblade and Riku's. Sora landed next to Riku and they finished Xemnas.

Xemnas reached out at me and disappeared.

I ran towards Sora. "Sora!" I said.

Sora turned and smiled. "Rika!" He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. "What happened?" He asked.

"Xemnas took me, but Zane saved me." I said.

Sora looked at the copy and Zane nodded. "Err... Thanks." He said.

"No problem, but I think your friend needs a little help." Zane said.

Sora turned to Riku and helped him up.

Nobodies appeared out of no where.

We fought and Zane and I finished off the last Nobodies.

Riku fell to the ground tired.

Sora helped him up and we began walking.

I looked at the ground.

"Hey Rika, you should smile." Sora said.

I looked at him and sighed.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

A light shone above us and I turned to Sora.

I gave him a kiss and he looked at me.

"That light will separate us." I said watching the light getting closer.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" He asked.

"When you next sleep." I said and raised my arm.

He looked at his bracelet and smiled.

"Well this is good bye." I said.

Sora nodded.

I gave Riku a kiss on the cheek and the light engulfed us.

**(KHfan22: One chapter left guys! Click that button and read it. Don't worry it's not a sad ending.)**


	78. Thinking of You

~Chapter 78~

Thinking of You

I watched Hikari splash Zane with sea water at the beach. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_"Rika?" A sound called to me._

_I opened my eyes to see a black space. I was alone until the voice called._

_"Rika? Are you there?" It sounded a lot like…_

_"Sora?" I asked._

_"Rika, it's really you." His voice said and he appeared in front of me. He looked at me and smiled. "I like what you're wearing." He said._

_I was in my swim suit. "Well we're at the beach!" I said._

_He smirked and hugged me. "It's been weeks." He whispered._

_I nodded. "Yeah," I whispered._

_He broke the hug and looked at me. "You're so beautiful." He said._

_I stared at his eyes with red cheeks._

_He leaned in but a yell was heard._

I opened my eyes and saw Hikari and Zane dump water on me. I screamed and they laughed. "What was that for?" I gasped at the cold water dripping down on me.

Zane threw me a towel and I covered myself.

"We saw you asleep so we just had to do it." Hikari said.

I looked at my bracelet and the blue liquid had a glow that faded. I grabbed my bag and stormed off. "I'm going home." I said.

Hikari and Zane looked at each other and frowned.

I was half way back to my house and I looked up at the sky.

The wind blew past me and I shivered as it felt like Sora's hands rubbing my neck and up to my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind.

"I love you too, Sora." I whispered.


End file.
